Jessie's reign of fire
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: Jessica has always a boring normal person. Until she becomes a vampire and befriends Felix of the Volturi that is. Because of a new member of the volturi Jane is forced to chose enemies over family and even her twin brother.Rated M 4 dirty stuf and curses
1. CHAPTER 1

**Jessie's Reign of Fire**

**Chapter 1**

**Jessie's POV**

Today had to have one of the best days of my life. I got to go shopping in Seattle with Lauren and I had to have gotten like three outfits on sale. I also started flirting with this really hot guy and I could so tell that he was into me. I think his name was Felix, don't know, all I know was that he was hot and he liked me. He even asked me out over the last few days, which was weird at first, but still he's freak' in hot. He did remind me of the Cullens though. He was really pale and he had really dark almost black eyes. Maybe they were related somehow. I don't care as long as he's not like Edward's brother or something no way did I want _Bella_ to be my sister-in-law. Ugh that would be hell. It's her fault Mike broke up with me and I will never forgive her for that. She always has to have everything that I want. First she starts dating Edward Cullen and then she gets Mike to break up with me and won't give him the time of day. She's not even that pretty! I remember that terrible day that Mike broke up with me like it was yesterday.

"_Hey Jess can I talk to you for a minute" _he said looking awkward

"Sure," I said. _Oh my god he's going to tell me he's in love with me. Yes! It's about time, _I thought foolishly.

"Um…I've…been …thinking…I… don't really know if this is going to… work out."

"What?"Was all I could say? Like an idiot I had gotten my hopes up. Just for them to be knocked down and crushed.

"You know with college and everything I don't really know if we can… you know keep up this relationship… well you'll be in California and I'll be in New York and… It's just better if we end it now. You know… it's not you it's me."

"Of course it's not you it's me!" I yelled heartbroken. "Well I know the truth. It's not you or me, it's Bella! I see the way you look at her! Never have you looked at me that way! Not once in your life. I am your girlfriend not her!"

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with Bella!"

"Oh come on Mike it has everything has to do with her! You think your dumping me for her, but she's married! You took me to her wedding as your date!"

He just shook his head.

"Good bye Jess," was the last thing he said to me since.

Well Mike Newton can just go to hell.

When I got home my mom wasn't there. That's a new one; she's usually here to yell at me for coming home so late. When it's only like 9:00 and I'm like 18.

When I got inside all the lights were off and it was really cold. Ugh what's the point in having summer if you live in a place that doesn't even get warm? I can't wait to get to California I'm going straight to L.A.

I went straight to my room. Might as well be in bed by the time they get home, they might not even notice I got home so late, but as soon as I turned on my bed room lights my phone started ringing, It was Felix.

"Hello again Jessie," he said when I answered the phone. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey Felix" I said practically blushing. "I had fun today."

"I did too," he said. There was something in voice, but couldn't tell what it was. "I don't mean to sound too forward, but would it be alright if I came over tonight, that is since we had such a good time. I could even meet your parents."

"Well that would be great," I said. "And my mother would really love to meet you."

"Great," he said. I gave him to the directions in blur; I couldn't believe how anxious I felt about seeing him. I know have only known him for a little while but I could really feel myself falling under his spell. When I was finished I hung up the phone , sat on my bed and looked out the window, hoping he would be here soon so we could have some alone time before my mother gets home.

After what seemed like forever I saw a car pull up to my house and sure enough he walked out of it. I sprinted down the stairs, not even waiting for him to ring the bell, and opened the door.

When I opened the door I saw him standing in the cold with a bright smile on his face and roses in his hand. He handed me the roses.

I looked at the roses briefly and then threw my arms around him roses and all. He truly was a gentleman.

"Thank you so much," I said. "They are so beautiful." I was so happy and blessed out that I could cry.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said. "It's just you looks so beautiful when you're happy and it makes me happy to see you happy."

"You're so perfect," I whispered.

"But not nearly as perfect as you," he whispered back. I watch as he leaned in to kiss me for the first time. My heart seemed to beat faster and faster the closer our lips came to each other. I felt as his cold lips touched mine. As soon as they touched I felt a shock went through my body, like electric. We quickly pulled away from each other. Felix seemed to hide his face. Aw he must be shy. I took his hand and pulled him into the house. He looked at me shocked at first by my suddenness but then smiled at me and walked in.

"Jessie," he said. I usually hate it when people call me that, I'd much rather Jess, but just how he said… He made it sound sexy. I saw him look me and his eyes went sad. He pulled me on to his lap. "Jessie," he said again. "I have very bad news."

"What's wrong?" I asked. Was he not as perfect as I thought? Did he have a girlfriend….Was he married? I took his hand in mine. He wasn't wearing a wedding ring, but that did mean too much. He isn't…on the other side of the fence…is he? He couldn't be.

"I'm leaving," he said breaking my heart. "I know I should have told you this before we saw so much of each other, but didn't want ruin the feeling. I have never felt this way about anybody and as much as I want to stay, I can't I was send here from work and I have to go back, I have already stayed here long and I'm sure my…err boss is expecting me back.

"You're leaving? No! Oh please don't leave! I haven't felt like this in **so** long and especially not with someone as great as you." I pleaded

"I'm sorry Jessie but I have to, if I could quit I would, but I'm in one of those kind of jobs that you quit-you die." He said pulling me close

"I'm can come with you," I said burying my face in his chest.

He pulled away in surprised. He stared at me.

"I can come with you," I repeated. "I'm 18 and in a couple months I would be leaving for collage anyway. I can go where you're going and go to college there. Please, just don't leave me, I mean, I-I think I m-may be falling for you."

He put both his hands on either side of my face. "Jessie," he said. "Before you decide whether you want to come or not, there is something I need to tell you."I looked in to his black eyes.

"I'm a vampire," he said.

I giggled. "You mean you're a night person." I said.

"No," he said putting me on the couch, getting up "I'm an actual vampire. I can run at in human speed," he ran circle around the couch I was sitting and it look me like blur I could barely see. "I had inhuman strength." He picked up the couch I was sitting on, with me on it, using only on hand. "And I drink blood," he said looking me straight in the eyes as he walked towards me. I couldn't help but to flinch away. He sat on the couch next to me and put both of his hands on either side of my face. "Please Jessie," he pleaded. "Please don't let this draw a wedge between us. I'm still the guy you fell in love with before. I'm still me, and if you worried about me drinking your blood, I wouldn't do that. I'm falling for you too, j-just show me you still care."

He looked at like he would cry if he could.

"You're falling for me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he said. "And it seems like there was no way of avoiding. I fell for you the first time we spoke. I fell for and I fell hard.

"And you're not going to drink my blood," I asked.

"Of course not," he said. "I would never hurt you," he said pulling me against him.

"Then I still want to go with you," I said. "I guess it doesn't really change much as shocking as it is."

"Really, you still want to come?" he said smiling a huge grin.

"Of course," I said smiling again.

His smile fell. "There is one more thing," he said. "The only way we will be able to be together is if I change you into a vampire too."

"Me? A vampire?" I said a little scared now.

"It's the only way they will let me keep you," he said his eyes pleading again.

"You're sure it's the only way," I asked. "I mean is there nothing else?"

"No if they find me with a human, they will be sure to kill you and maybe even me as well," he said.

"Fine," I said feeling like I was giving up more than I knew. "You can change me in to a vampire."

He smiled "you're sure this is what you want?" He asked.

"I want you," I said. "The rest I can deal with."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He kissed my neck as we both lay on the couch. I knew he was trying to make this easiest as possible.

"You'll need to find some sort of way to tell your mother that you are leaving. You can't tell her the truth; tell her you're going to collage or something, but do it quickly we have to leave before she gets home."

Right as he said that I heard a car pull up to the drive way, it was a police cruiser.

"Dammit, not again," I said.

"The police?" Felix asked

"Yes," I said. "My mom has quite a big mouth and every once in a while she pisses someone off and gets in to a fight" I watched my mom get pulled out of the police car her clothes all messed up, her hair wild and scratches on her face

"Hello, Jessica," Chief Swan said when I opened the door. "Looks like your mom is having one of her days again."

"No, No," my mom said. "I was just telling Mrs. Thompson about her husband's affair because I thought she should know, I didn't know that was his cousin, and even if it was his cousin she's got even bigger problems."

"Ms. Stanley, you only saw them walk out a hotel together, that could mean anything," Chief Swan said taking the hand cuffs off of her.

"Oh, come now Charlie that could only mean one thing by the way she was dressed." She said walking in the house.

Charlie sighed. "Sure it did… Jessica," he said looking at me. "If you could get your mother to control herself you would make my job a lot easier."

"I'll try, but I don't think I'm getting any better at it." I said.

He nodded. "How's this?" he said looking up at Felix.

"Oh, um…" I said when Felix cut me off.

"I'm not from around here, I'm a friend of Jessica's, and I'm just visiting." He said lying smoothly.

Chief Swan nodded "Don't go causing going trouble," he said walking back to his police car as I closed the door. I may have no tolerance for Bella Swan, but her dad was nice.

"So who is this?" my mom asked pointing to Felix.

"Mom I would like you to meet Felix, my um boyfriend." I looked at Felix and he didn't seem to have a problem with his title.

"Really? What happened to Mike? I was getting used to seeing that cute little kid around here." She asked embarrassing right in front of Felix.

"Mom we broke up like 2 months ago! God I hate that you pay like no attention to me at all!" I shouted.

"What do you mean?" she asked startled.

"Well, Mom I try and I try to get you to listen to me but it all seems to go in one ear and out the other. It's really pissing me off."

"Oh c'mon so I forget things that doesn't mean I don't listen!"

"Mom you only listen when gossip is involved!"

"Well I'm sorry, maybe I should listen more, I'll try harder now," she said rolling her eyes.

"You also need to stop getting arrested for getting in fights; you don't need to tell everyone everything!"

"Oh please Jess some things just need to be told. You know how it is.

"No mom I don't because if you haven't noticed I have never gotten in a fight, or arrested at that matter," I shouted. "I'm tired of wasting my prime years as a teen babying you, wondering if maybe you pissed someone off so much that they fucking killed you already, when you don't come home at night. I thought this job changed that. Since you got this new job you have been gossiping less and coming home on time. But now I see that this job didn't help you still pissing people off, getting into fights, getting arrested, and hooking up with guys you don't even know. This has been happening ever since dad left. How would you like it if I left and went to live with Dad huh, dad the drinker with no job?"

"Oh, Jess you know I wouldn't like that."

"Then you need to stop, mom." I said ending the conversation and going to sit next Felix, who looked as if he was feeling really awkward. "Now mom on a higher note, I was wondering if maybe Felix can stay the night, he'll sleep on the couch if he needs to."

My mom who was near tears since I said I would move in with my dad, nodded and walked to her room.

"You can stay for one more day right?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Ok, then tomorrow when my mom is out you can change me in to a vampire, and then we'll leave."

"Actually," he said. "It takes about 3 days for the change to be done."

"Then we'll go somewhere while the change goes on, I'll tell my mom I went to California to get my dorm for collage."

He nodded. "It's a plan," he said kissing me on the cheek

That night we stayed up till 2AM talking about vampire and his job.

"So you really sparkle in the sun?" I asked.

He grimaced and nodded. "It's not the manliest trait of being a vampire but I guess it's better than burning in sun light."

I grimaced.

"See," he said. "Even you think it's wrong, I'm a total freak,"

"I don't think you're a freak," I said. "I mean out of everyone I have met you are the person that I connect the best with."

"But I bet it still makes you think twice about going out with me." He said smiling

"Actually it doesn't seem that big to me, I mean sure it surprises me but that's only because I have heard so many of those myths."

"You're not even creeped out a little bit that you're dating a vampire? I mean come on I'm not even fully alive?"

"Hey if you ask anyone at school they would tell I'm bound to end up with some like being that I talk waaay too much.

"I don't mind talking too much; I'm more of a listener," he said smiling.

"Well then I guess we are perfect." I said kissing. He kissed me really sweetly, but then we it really started to get intimate; he pulled away and looked away. I noticed he wasn't breathing.

"You should probably go to bed now," he said. "I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

"Like you won't be tired as well," I said.

"Actually, I won't," he said. "Being that I'm a vampire I don't sleep."

I gasped. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Really," he asked. Then he laughed. "Go off to bed, I'll be here tomorrow."

"Fine," I said. "But I swear if you aren't here in the morning, I'll stake you."

We both laughed.

He pulled me on to his lap

"I'd like to see you try," he whispered.

"With stone hard skin like yours I'd probably be the one getting hurt, with a splinter."

We laughed again and then he picked me and ran me to my room. It was amazing all I felt was a burst of air and I saw my living room walls zooming around for a second and then I was in my room, if I had blinked I would have missed it. He placed my on my bed.

"Sleep now," he said. "Dream happy dreams and awake to me in the morning."

I smiled. "That sounds nice." He was so romantic. I just loved how he treated me like I was a princess from a fairy tale. We laid on my bed and cuddled until I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning he wasn't on the bed next to me but I figure that was so he could make my mom believe that he was sleeping.

When I step out of the room he was not in the living room, but instead in the kitchen, cooking.

"What are doing," I asked as I walked in the kitchen. He had just flipped a pancake on to a plate.

"Breakfast for the human," he said handing me a plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Wow this looks great," I said taking my plate to the table. He sat down at the table and watched me eat.

"Mmm, how does someone who doesn't eat, make food so good?" I asked as I ate all of my delicious food.

"Well when you see humans do for about a hundred years or so, it becomes pretty easy." I laughed.

"So tell me more about you 'job' what exactly do you do?" I asked.

"Hm, well I wouldn't exactly call it a job now. I mean I don't think it is exactly any kind of career. I guess if I wanted to put it in to simple term I could say that I enforce vampire law."

"Vampires have laws?" I asked surprised.

"Of course we do, you didn't think you could just do whatever you wanted did you?"I didn't say anything but he seemed to know my answer just the same. "If we didn't have laws I'm sure many of us would have been shown to the world a long time ago, then what would happen? The humans we hunt would live in fear of us; they would find ways to protect themselves against us. They would try to eliminate us and then are advanced species would be no more. What I do is a help a group of people called the Volturi ensure that know finds out about us. We make sure that the existence of vampire is kept a secret and that those who try to expose us to the human are eliminated. I would not call it a job because they do not pay me in any way, and I am always free to leave. It has gotten to the point that I have been with them for so long that I have no desire to leave, they have become my family. My masters are like fathers to me. I love them and I love the job that I am to do. One trait my masters look for in all of their members of the guard is a special ability of some sort, and most of them have one. Some can inflict pain by only using their thoughts, another can shut down your body with their mind, there are so many different abilities and we have some of the strongest on our guard. I however do not have what would traditional be count as a special ability, but I do have some thing that helps a lot with my job on the guard. I have super strength and advance combat skills. My strength is a lot stronger than an average vampire's. I'm even stronger than vampires in their strongest state. My strength also helps with my combat. Together I could beat a master of any or even all combat styles in a master of seconds, vampire or human. I am one of the most important, respected and feared members of the guard. I have protected them for many years and have earned their eternal trust. They know that they trust me with their lives."

"Wow," I said. I knew it was really lame, but I was just overwhelmed with how he talked about the topic. I saw the devotion that some people would give their religion. "You speak about your masters like their your…gods."

"In a way they kind of are," he said the devotion coming back to his voice. "They could be called the gods of the real vampire world. Everyone sees their gods as someone who is watching over the world controlling what goes on and chose the consequences of everyone's actions. The Volturi watches over the world's vampires, they control what the vampires do and make sure none of them expose us. They will punish those who break the law and take pride in what they do. They have been here years and will remain to here for years to come, and I will risk my life to ensure that happened."

I was amazed with what he told me and I too wanted to feel how he felt, I wanted to help these magnificent people. I wanted to enforce vampire law. I wanted these people that loved Felix, to have the same love for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Felix and I talked liked that while I finished my breakfast.

"So technically you're breaking the rules right now by being with me right now?" I asked.

"Well, sort of," he confessed. "I would be breaking the rules if I had no intention of changing you, but instead I have been trying to change you as soon as possible."

"Have there been a lot of couples, like us," I asked.

"Out of all my years I have met only one. The thing about couples like us is it is very hard to make it work. For the vampire to be so close to a human, it's almost unbearable, even for me sometimes. I don't really show the pain it gives me, or the power it takes for me to resist because my work with Volturi has helped me practice resistance. Most couples cannot handle it. I gets harder the longer it lasts. If the temptation doesn't break you then, the little contact you are allowed to have with your lover, will surly drive you mad. Knowing that any time you could kill them when you actually mean to touch them is painful, I'm even a victim of that. It hurts me to think of that, that you could die at any moment. That I have to hold so much of the love I have, just to keep you safe."

"Ok," I said. "I'm ready for you to change me."

He laughed and gently touched my cheek.

"Not now, but soon. I promise."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well," he said his face turning thoughtful. "I suppose whenever you are ready, we can prepare for the change. You can tell your mother you are leaving, we can get a hotel perhaps, and then we can probably start the change tonight."

"Alright then," I said getting up. "I'll go get ready." I walked quickly, not wanting to wait any longer to become a vampire, to my room and dresses in a daze. I decide to dress somewhat sexy, because I know it didn't really matter but I knew that when I woke up as a sexy vampire with Felix, I at least wanted to be dressed nice to go with my new beauty. As I got completely ready I could only think of becoming a vampire. Life would be so easy, no need to waste taking care of stupid human tasks, not people to tell what to do and when, I would finally be free.

When I was finished I walked out to Felix.

He looked me over and smiled a suspicious smile.

"What?" I asked wondering what the look was for.

"Oh, nothing," he responded as he walked from the living room to the kitchen. Then he quickly turned out and picked me up without giving me time to realized what happened until it was already happening.

He hugged me close to his chest and began to kiss my neck. I couldn't stop giggling.

"You look absolutely stunning," he whispered pulling me closer.

"Thank you," I said still giggly.

"Alright," he said putting me down. "Shall we prepare then." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll right my mother a note; you find us a nice hotel to stay at." He nodded. I got a piece of notebook paper out and was about to write, when the phone rang. Felix watched me as I walked over to answer it. God, Lauren has bad timing I thought as I picked the phone up.

"Hello," said.

"Hello, Jessica?" a man's voice asked. Well it definitely wasn't Lauren. "its Chief swan, from the police office," he continued. "Um, it's about your mom. We have her locked up on account of drug charges. Well need to hold her here for a few day, I really hope this isn't a bad time."

"Um, no it isn't actually," I said totally confused with shock. I felt Felix's hand rubbing my shoulder trying to comfort me. "What were the charges again?" I asked feeling entirely numb.

"She is being charger for possession of marijuana, I know that this might seem shocking to you and I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do."

"They found it on her?" I asked.

"No," he said. "A co-worker found it in her locker at work, we are still investigating, but for the time being she will stay with us in the county jail."

"Oh my god, how could this happen? I mean she has been coming home later but I didn't really notice anything different about her."

"It was surprising to me too, but if you want I can keep you posted on the investigation."

"Actually, I'm leaving for collage today, so I can't really stay posted, but she sure she'll call me when she gets out, however long that maybe."

"Alright then," Chief swan said. "I truly am sorry to have to tell you that," he said hanging up.

"It's alright, it's not your fault," I said putting the phone down. I leaned against Felix for supports. "My mother is in jail," I said going in to shock. I could feel my knees begin to shake. Felix helped me over to the couch before my knees finally gave out. "She is really in jail, she really did drugs."

"I'm sorry," Felix said taking my hand.

"I just can't believe she would do this, she wasn't a bad person. She wasn't the type of person to do anything against the law. The worst thing about her was that she was a blabber mouth, but that was it. Why would she do this? Was it because I was too hard on her yesterday? Is it because I mentioned dad, I didn't mean it; I didn't mean anything I said. I just can't believe she would do this."

"I suppose you might want to hold the change off till later," he said putting his arm around me.

"No," I answered. "I have been looking forward to this for two days now; I'm not going to let her ruin something else. She will not take something else so great away from me. We should do it right now, let's not wait. Now is the perfect time."

"Jessie, are you sure? I mean you just found-" he said before I cut him off.

"Yes," I said. "I'm ready now." I shifted my body so that I was sitting on his lap with my knees touching both of his hips. I began to kiss his neck.

"What about a hotel?" he groaned.

"We don't need one," I said in to his neck. "We can stay here; my mother won't be here so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"I don't know, Jessie," he said.

"Oh c'mon Felix," I said moving my kisses from his neck to his face. "I want us to be a real couple, but I can't make that happen if I'm still human."

"Jessie, you're not thinking right your just stressed from your-" Felix started saying until I cut him off again.

"I'm thinking totally clearly, Felix. It's just I'm finally in love with the right person and I want to be with you, even if that means I must change what I am?"

"You should never have to change who you are to be with the one you love," he sighed.

"That's how it usually is, but this time it's different, this is something I want."

"I give up," he said. "I'm weak and I give up. I'll change you."

"Oh thank you Felix," I said. "Now we can finally love each other equally. You won't have to hold back and we both can just go all the way."

He smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Of course it does baby, of course it does,"

"I'll change you on one condition, promise me that this isn't just because of you mother and don't just say what I want hear answer me based on what your heart says," he asked his eyes becoming very serious.

"I promise you, Felix. This absolutely and purely what my heart is telling me to do. I'm sure you heart is telling you the same. Can you not hear it?"

"Swear on us, and our love?" he asked.

"Swear on us," I answered and the words seemed to be entirely true on all the love we have I knew that I was supposed to do this. My mother winding up in jail was some sort of hidden miracle that made me realize exactly what I should, when I should do it and where I should do it. I couldn't have been anymore perfect. Instead of waking up in such an unknown place like a hotel, I would be waking up in the comfort of my house, with my prince charming by my side.

He flipped us so that I was lying on the couch and he was on top of me. His raven black eyes seemed to burn hole right through my sapphire blue ones.

"I love you," he whispered. I word seemed to sent shivers down my spine. I felt as my almost teared up with pleasure. It was the first time he had said that too me.

"I love you too," I said. He kissed me tenderly on the lips and it seemed like my soul lifted up from my body and floated up to heaven and into the arms of my guardian angel, while all my problems, fears, and worries stayed behind as dead and lifeless as the body I left behind. "Oh, Felix you're so perfect," I said kissing him again.

"Not as perfect as you are," he said modestly

"I think you mean as perfect as I will be, and you're like a hundred time better."

"I love you," he said. "And I always will." He said kissing from lips to my cheek and from my cheek to my neck, his hands moving from my face, down my neck and arms and stopping at my waist. I wrapped my arms around him. I was amazed by how he held himself, as his body rested on mine, and I could feel it, but I felt none of his weight on me.

"Swear on us?" I asked as he got closer to my neck, closer to biting me, closer to changing me forever.

"Swear on us," he said finally. I could hear the trueness in his voice ringing out and it was hard to doubt anything he said.

Then he bit me, and although a few seconds ago I had been asking for it, I screamed. It was complete agony. It was like no pain I had ever felt before. It was true and complete hell. My soul which seemed to before float up and experience heave, had now just fallen down in to hell and was being tortured viciously. I remember shouting out

"Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me?"

"I do Jessie, I do and I'm incredibly sorry. I wish there was away we could do this, away around the pain, but there isn't and I'm sorry."

"Just kill me, Felix, kill me!"

"No, no Jessie, I won't, I couldn't."

I screamed again and continued to scream, I was in too much pain to say anything.

"I love you, Jessie," he whispered. "I love you and I always will."

I watched as he cried without tear as he held me, screaming and crying in pain, in his arms. It cause me more pain to see him like this, that is if it was even possible to have more pain

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter and maybe even this whole story to both my uncle and almost ex-aunt. They were too young people that seemed to be like the real life Jessie and Felix. They used to swear everything "on us", Meaning that when they promised something they would promise it on their love. They were two people that really showed what love was about and then were torn apart by problem that they shouldn't have had to deal with. They have also showed me something that this story will also represents very well, that with all good things, there is always something dark around the corner *oops spoiler ^_^***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I couldn't help but scream the whole time the change was occurring. I couldn't stand, it felt like was on fire but the burning wouldn't end, by now I should be ash, yet the burning continues. I seemed to go on forever, never ceased and kept burning, strong, consuming with pain. Felix stayed with me the whole, not leaving my side for anything. He held me in his arms the whole time and cried tearless sobs now and then. In his cries he would tell me just how much he loved me and how sorry he was. Hearing him like this, after seeing just how strong he is made my burning even more painful, I felt like I had died and was now sentenced to a fiery hell . After what seemed like an eternity they pain began to fade from my fingers and toes. Although the pain was still burning I could help but feel happy, the change was almost over. I had made it through and was now a vampire. Felix could live and be happy together now, without anything standing in our way, all because I made it through this excruciating change.

The however quickly faded when I realized when the fire was going, to my heart. Felix, who had buried his face in my hair for the last few hours, looked up, his eyes getting huge. I could tell he knew exactly what was happening.

"Don't worry Jessie, it's almost over, you'll get through this," he said as he caressed my tear stained cheeks. I could feel as my heart began to get faster and faster, as if it were going to explode at any second. I screamed louder and louder till it seemed like if I screamed any louder the windows might break.

"Shh, shh, it's almost over Jessie," Felix said. "You're almost through this, just a little bit longer."

I kept screaming as I felt the fire in veins retreat to my hard as it began to beat faster and faster.

"It'll be over in a minute Jessie, you're almost through this," Felix said trying to calm me down. "It'll be done soon."

I could as all the fire went in to my heart and my heart began to quicken even more. Then after about 3 seconds my heart beat its last, and the change was done. The room seemed to be too silent without the sound of heart beating loudly like a drum, at first the silence seemed haunting, but then it turned nice. The silence of my heart reminded of what I am now, and who I could be. I looked in Felix's worried eyes.

"It's done," I said. "I'm a vampire." Saying this heard my voice the very first time, it was amazing, like bells ringing in the wind, it sounded absolutely beautiful, but that wasn't the only thing. I could everything from microscopic texture of everything, to the particle of dusting floating in the room. I could hear everything, even the conversation people inside their house, even though they lived down the street. I could also smell everything from the trees oat side to the smell coming from the restaurant around the corner. It was absolutely amazing and impossible all of my senses where a million times better, literally.

Felix smiled at me a caressed my faced and leaned in to kiss me when the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," I said running at top speed to the kitchen. Felix grabbed my wrist before I could answer it.

"You have to be careful," he said. "Whoever that is on the phone, if they have talked to you before, they will notice the difference in your voice. Remember what I told, we can not reveal ourselves to the humans in any possible way. The phone finished ringing and went to the message machine.

"So I can't talk to anyone ever again?" I asked shocked.

"It comes with being a vampire, that you need to leave your family and friends behind and move on," he said looking at me with sad eyes. "I should have told you that before, I changed you. I should have made sure you were fully aware of everything you would be losing. You probably regret making the change now.

"I don't regret the change, I'm just surprised, that's all." I said think of everything I would be leaving behind, not that much.

The phone started ranging again and I looked at the caller I.D. It was the county jail that my mom was being held in. I looked Felix.

"I'm sorry I have to take this," I said picking up the phone.

Felix nodded.

"Just be careful," he said.

"Hello," I said trying to make my voice sound all rough, while also holding my nose. Even then it sounded too off.

"Hello?" Chief Swan asked. "Is Jessica Stanly there?"

"Yes this is her," I said the same way I said before.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice," he said.

"I have a, um, cold," I said faking a cough.

"Oh, right," Chief Swan said. "Well, I know you said you might head out to college, but I just wanted to try, home anyway and what do you know, I got you."

I laugh and then let it in to a few coughs.

"Any way I called you to let you know that in the investigation with your mother we have found that, the drugs were planted by the women who she got in to a bar fight with the other day, who is also a co-worker…or rather she was a co-worker."

"That's great," I said looking worried at Felix.

"Yes," he continued. "We just set her home with her car, she should be home soon, and I just wanted to let you know before she got there."

"Thank you, Chief Swan," I said.

"You're Welcome, goodbye now."

"Good bye," I said hanging up.

"We'll have to leave right now," Felix said and right on schedule my mom's car pulled in to the drive way.

"Crap," I said.

"We have to leave, now" Felix said.

I was about to agree and leave out the back window until I caught the smell. It was the most delicious smell I have smelt in my entire life and it was coming from my front lawn.

"What is that…smell?"I asked not even turning to look Felix but instead staring directly at the front lawn, as I heard my mom get out of her car and walk to the house.

"Jessie, Jessie snap out of it," he said shaking me by my shoulders.

I snapped out of it but stayed where I was as my mom walked in.

"Jessie," she said as she saw me standing.

"Hello mother," I said not even bothering to disguise my voice.

"You mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you?" my mom said not even noticing the change in my voice.

"What are you talking about," I said having trouble standing still.

"Your own mother is in jail and you have the nerve to tell the cop that had me locked up that you would rather go to some school rather than support the women who gave birth to you."

"That's not what I said mom," I said twitching.

"You have as well had but no you're just an ungrateful bitch like your father," she shouted at me.

"Excuse me," Felix said walking toward me but facing my mom. "You have no right to talk to her that way!"

"And you have no right to tell me what I can and can't say to my daughter." She shouted at him. "Who the hell do both of you think you are?"

"Mom you pushing me," I said.

"Shut up ok you're pushing me!"

"Listen," Felix said to my mom. "I'm in love with your daughter and I will not allow you to talk to her that way."

"Well you know what, guess what Jessica. I'm not going to allow you to see him ever again. I want him out of your life; I don't care if you love him or not it's over between you and him, and guess what else I'm not going to allow you to go to college. Instead you're going to give me all the money you saved up for it."

"That's not fair!" Felix shouted.

"Life isn't fair," she said as she walked over to the phone. "Now you should better go before the police arrive."

She dialed a single number before Felix pounced on her and bit in to her neck. I could smell the sweet liquid pouring from her neck and it was mouthwatering. I saw as Felix drained my mother as if she was nothing but a juice box. I felt a strong urge to join but instead I ran away. Seeing that had made my throat burn which reminded me of the fire I had just experienced. It scared me. I knew what I needed now was something, or rather someone to drink and I knew just the person. I knew it as soon as I realized exactly where I was running.

When I got to the store it was 7:55pm (I found that out look at the clock on the dashboard of a passing car. Damn I have good eye sight.) And he gets out around 8:00pm which meant he would be coming out soon. That was okay I can wait. I decided to hide in the shadows next to the store because that's all I needed, a witness to see me here right before they find a dead body. A few late costumers were walking out right as I heard him closing up shop. I paid no attention to the other people walking out they weren't the person really wanted.

The finally he walked out looking tired and confused as ever, after a hard day's work. He started walking to his car, when I called out:

"Mike."

He turned searching for the place my voice came from. I walk towards him, walking out of the shadows.

"Jessica!" he gasped taking a few steps back away from me, just at the very sight of me.

"Hello Mike," I responded.

"Jess, wh-what happened to you?" Mike stuttered.

I smiled at him and at first he flinched away but then he started to lean towards me.

"You look so different….You look beautiful," Mike said, and at that moment I was filled with anger so what I didn't look beautiful before? Why did he just say he dated me to make Bella jealous to my face? Let's just get this over with, I thought as I started towards him. But as I was walking towards him the clouds cleared and let the bit of the days sun shine. I looked at my skin seeing as the sun danced off of it like I was made of diamonds. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I heard Mike gasp in amazement. That reminded me what I was here to do, taking my thoughts away from my beautiful skin. I walked closer to Mike and it seemed that with every step I took he became me and more frightened more and more aware of the danger he was in. As I saw his eyes grow wide with fear I started to smile. When I was right by him I put my hands on him so he could not run and then kissed him.

"This is for breaking my heart," I said as I brought my lips closer to him throat and then took a bite. I felt his blood pour in to my mouth and it was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. Of course like and human would do, he started to scream as soon as I bit him and I knew that would have attracted some kind attention so I quickly snapped his neck as if it were a twig and continued to drink. As I drunk from I could feel his blood in my body radiating in my body making me feel strong and powerful. As his blood poured down my throat I could actually feel every cell of my body getting stronger. I felt like a true predator. I felt like a god. Like nothing could stop me from doing anything I wanted.

When I was done with Mike I threw his dead body in to the dumpster. I don't now maybe someone will find him and think a hobo did it? I don't care. I want to get back to my Felix, but I would have to pick up another meal on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I got back from my hunting trip Felix was waiting for me at the hotel.

"Where have you been?" he asked looking a little worried as he walked towards me.

"I got really thirsty and couldn't stand it. I had a specific person in mind," I said stepping into his arms as he wrapped them around me.

"I got really worried and I wasn't sure if you would come back or not because of what I did to your mom. I'm sorry" He said glumly.

"Of course I would come back, and it's alright she never really was a mother to me," I said kissing his neck.

"I know but I wasn't sure if I scared you off or not," he said with an embarrassed grin.

We stood there for a while, until he pulled away and said:

"We have to leave soon. I called my private jet, so we can go back to Italy and you can meet my masters."

"Oh I can't wait," I said not wanting burst his mood and also thinking it was probably a good idea I get away from here considering I just committed murder.

He smiled.

His smile seemed to light up the whole world. It knocked me breathless.

He took my hand.

"Come on let's go," he said smiling victoriously.

"Wait," I said. "Should we do something about the dead body?"

Felix stood there thinking for a second and the rand out of the house and grabbed a bunch of firewood and brought in to the house. Then he started breaking off a bunch of wood things in my house and piled it all on top of my mother.

He turned to me

"Where are you closest neighbors?" he asked.

"Down the street," I answer. "Why?" he didn't answer but instead walked in to the garage and grabbed the gasoline my mom used to power the lawn mower and poured it all over the house and then took the almost empty canister and threw it in the pile.

"You might want to wait outside," he suggested and pulled out a lighter. I walked out the door, grabbing my mom's car keys on the way, who knows we might need it. I stood by the car. Soon enough I could smell smoke and Felix came running out.

I pointed to the car and he nodded. So I got in and started the ignition and we quickly drove off, the house engulfed with flames behind us.

**P.O.V. Bella**

It's tough to say but I was pretty scared right now, even being protected by a house full of vampires. It was all over the news (only because my little town of Forks has such little news) my friend Mike was found dead in a dumpster by his parent's sporting goods store, my friend Jessica's house was burnt to nothing but ash killing her and her mother.

When I heard this story it just scared me right to my core. Two of my friends were dead. What if someone was singling out all of my friends? What if they came for me next?

Edward had told me that if someone was coming for me that they would never touch me, or the baby(I'm pregnant with Edward's baby) but it still scares me that my friends were targeted. Although Jessica

I and weren't friends lately I still feel bad that she died. She was my first friend here in Forks and just because recently she started disliking does not mean I should wish for her death. Mike was also my friend and it seems really bad that he was killed. He could have been something in this world one day. As much as I wanted to I couldn't get this news article out my head. Rosalie said it was bad for the baby to stress out about this, but I couldn't help it, they were my friends.

**I decided to end this rather violent chapter with some Bella time so I could pretty much show how the situation looked on the other side, also so I could add sort of a timeline of when this is happening. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Italy was amazing, totally beautiful. I couldn't believe how short the flight was, but maybe that's because I was talking to Felix the whole time. He told me everything about him. I mean I may have gone too fast with him before (duh I'm not even human anymore because I let him change me just because I thought he was gorgeous and I was getting a little desperate). I obviously felt a connection with him, one that I didn't quite get, but definitely felt.

Now that I knew everything about him I can tell that I actually do like the person inside of him as well. Not only was he beautiful and strong but he had a wonderful personality and seemed to really understand me at a level that no one else but myself seemed to understand.

Of course I also told him everything about me as well and he also seemed like me based on the person behind the beauty.

He also told me about what exactly he did for his masters. And at first I was a little scared. Felix didn't seem like a killer but I'm sure he could kill someone if he had to.

Then Felix explained why he does what he does and I started to understand. If everyone knew about vampires they would try to study us, try to kill us or try to become one of us. Plus we wouldn't be able hunt because our prey would be on the lookout for us and maybe even able to protect themselves against us, so it would be a lot easier if they had no idea of our existence.

I saw how passionate Felix got when he began to talk about his job, and I knew right away that I also wanted to be a part of this job. I wanted to share his passion he had towards his job, his masters.

So when the plane landed I decided to follow him without getting distracted by the beautiful city. The faster we get to his masters the faster, I can finally see what he is talking about.

Felix led me quickly through the town, staying safely in the shadow to escape the sunny day. Eventually we reached a building where we stopped. In front of this building was a dark figure. Probably a person, but they were wearing weird cloak thing that was as dark as night and covered almost every inch of their body. As we approached closer I realized that this cloaked person was a little girl! Defiantly not old as me probably around the age of 14 or 15 maybe 16 max. When we got over Felix quickly went to her side and hugged her.

"Ah Jane," he said. "It's been too long."

"Yes Felix, my friend it has," she replied. Then she spied me. "I didn't know you were bringing company I would have brought another cloak," she said handing him a cloak. Then she looked at me more closely. "Who is this newborn and why did you bring her here?"

"Her name is Jessica and I brought her here because I changed her," Felix said taking the cloak from Jane.

"Well Aro won't be too happy about you changing her and then bringing her back with you, especially since she will be no use to us."

"You don't know that she won't be any use to us, it would be nice to just have another person to help."

"You know she can't help unless she has an ability. You are the only person in the Volturi without an ability, but you make up with that with your strength and combat skills. What does she have? She has nothi- "

"Would you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I shouted angrily. They both looked at me surprised.

" Fine," Jane said. "If you want I can give you my cloak. I don't really need it."

"Um I'm fine but thanks."

"You need a cloak! You're a newborn!"

"Jane," Felix said. "Its fine she can share mine."

Jane gave him a dirty look, but put her hood on and started walking. Felix walked over to me, put his arm on my shoulders and pulled me to his side. The cloaked draped over me. We started walking after Jane. The city seemed to buzz past us.

"You'll have to excuse Jane," he whispered to me. She doesn't really like when newcomers come. She thinks they'll take some of the attention for her. She'll ease up."

"Felix just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm above hurting you or your new friend," Jane said from about fifty feet in fount o f us. "What exactly are your plans your plans with her? You know Aro will just destroy her. Why even bring her here?"

"I brought her here because I was hoping Aro would make an exception. And if Aro should choose not to allow her to join the Volturi, then I will run away with her."

"You love her don't you?" Jane said unsurprised.

"Yes I do," he said sincerely

"Enough to die for her?" she pressed

"Yes," he said

"Well Jessica you are one luck girl aren't you?" Jane said smiling at me.

"Y-yes I am," I stuttered. We stopped when we got to a huge building that looked like an ancient castle. "It's beautiful," I gasped.

"Indeed it is," Felix said smiling at me.

Jane rolled her eyes

"Well Felix my friend I wish you luck," She said. "Now if you will excuse me I need to fine Alec. Aro said he needed us to deal with a problem in New York, something about a newborn who doesn't know the rules yet. You know, crap like that."

"Have fun," Felix said hugging Jane again

"Goodbye Jessica," she said to me

"Good bye," I replied back to her.

I watched as she ran in to the building, her black cloak flailing behind her like a shadow of night.

Felix turned to me, remover his are from my shoulder, and took my hand instead. Then he led me in to the building we just watched Jane run in to. We walked up the steps, hand-in-hand and paused right in front of the entrance. I took a deep breath. It was time for me to finally meet my fate. Either both me and Felix could be happy with his family, or Felix and I were to be killed by his family. No pressure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The inside of the building was unexpected. Like any other person I was expecting to see the stone brick walls that the exterior of the building was made of, but instead it looked liked a regular office building. I looked around for any sign that vampires lived here but it just seemed like a regular office where you would see humans running around drinking coffee and doing paper work. It confused me and I didn't not like feeling confused now that I was a vampire. Felix just simply stood there for a few seconds, and then led me in to a reception area like room. There was even a receptionist. She smiled at Felix when we walked in and greeted him in a language unknown to me, probably Italian being that we are in Italy. Felix smiled back, winked at her, and responded in the same language.

She giggled.

I was beginning to dislike this woman. I thought about how easy it would be to kill her. Just a quick snap of her neck and I would be done. It would be easy. I could smell she was purely human. She had blood running through her veins.

Blood, sweet, delicious, great tasting blood. It wouldn't be that bad if happened to eat her. I mean she's just a helpless human. She can easily be replaced.

I could hear her heart beating. I feel the warmth coming off of her body. I could smell her delicious sent. I couldn't help myself from leaning. I noticed my throat burning Justin time for it to start scorching as if I swallowed flames.

I was about to lose it. I was about to tear this women apart and drink ever last drop of life inside her. I was going to kill her and there was nothing any body could do to stop me.

I crouched down getting ready to pounce on her and rip her to shreds. Right as I was about to pounce, about to get what I desired most I felt a hand on my shoulder. I growled but turned around. I was about ready to rip this guy's arm off, but when I turned around I saw Felix. I wasn't able to think straight and almost ripped Felix apart like i was just about to do to this pathetic human. Until he lock his iron hands on my arms pinning them to my side.

"Jessie, Jessie snap out of it!" he shouted while he was shaking me. I could have easily broken the hold he had on me but my head started to clear and I began to see just what I was doing. Felix seemed to see that in my eyes and let go my arms but held on to my hand instead. "We really need to get you hunt soon," he said shaking his head.

He led me out of the room.

"I'm sorry that hasn't happened before. When I killed Mike I felt like I was in control, like I new what I was doing" I said, my voice shaking wildly.

"I think what happened then was you were too filled with anger to really feel what you are feeling now. It's my fault. I should have made you hunt again before bringing you here," he said glumly.

I was about try to comfort him, but he quickly led me into another room. This had the stone brick walls that covered the outside of the building. There were marvelous paintings, probably hundreds of years old, covering each wall. But what really caught my eye was the painting of three men. They were sitting on thrones that were made for kings. The men looked like royalty and were practically glowing with power. Just looking at this painting I felt full respect for these powerful beings. I didn't need Felix to tell me. I just knew that these gods were Felix's masters, and I was about to meet them.

Felix turned to me. I could see the stress he was feeling plain on his face. "Jessie," he said his voice tense. "I need you to try your best to try to just be quiet and stay by my side at all times. Just let me do all the talking. They're not gonna be happy that I brought you here, and I want to keep you as safe as possible." I nodded "One more thing, do not shake any of their hands, even if they offer…. unless I say it's all right,"

I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain but one of they can see every one of your memories with just one touch."

"Which one," I asked.

"His name is Aro, he's sort of like the leader but that only because Marcus is too depressed to lead, and Caius has a little bit of temper," he said with a nervous smile.

"And what you don't want me to touch Aro because you don't want him to know that we are going out?" I said a sob growing in my chest.

"No, no Jessie that's not it's just…. I think I'd want to keep your thoughts private. I mean I wouldn't to know what, or who your thinking of. And I really wouldn't want to know how you think of me, just on the off chance that it would end up hurting me in the end. So if I don't want to hear your thoughts, why should he be allowed to read your thoughts? It's not that I don't them to know how we feel about each other. In fact Marcus can see ties in a relationship so he would know as soon as we walk in the room. And I would guess that he would probably tell Aro. There are no secretes between the three of them."

"So you think they won't want me to join," I said thinking of what he had said to Jane.

"I think I have a way convincing them."

Suddenly the door opened and Jane walked out with a giant grin on her face.

"Hey, Felix," she said. "You missed the best execution ever! It seems that three members of the Volturi have been acting against us."

"Really," Felix asked interested now. "Who?"

"Afton, Corin and Santiago," she said even more pleased. "Aro of course found out by touching one of them, and called all three of them in. Then when Aro ordered me and Demetri to kill them they started to attack and Afton used his weird disappearing ability to hide himself. Then I used my ability and knocked all three of them on their asses, and while I did that Aro decided to kill them himself. I even think Afton started crying. You know I never really liked them. So I'm not that sorry about see their death."

"I don't think any of us really liked them," Felix said. "All three of them were trouble makers, not really Volturi material."

Jane nodded. "I told Aro that you wished to speak with him and that you had a… err friend with you. As you suspected he was upset but agreed to see you after Demetri was done cleaning up."

"Thank You," Felix said bowing his head respectfully to her. She nodded once, and then left.

We waited a few more minutes until a man who I assume was Demetri was through the door, and then over to Felix.

"Felix, Aro is ready to see you now," he said then he looked at me. He chuckled and then said "Well Felix, aren't you a lucky guy."

"Yes, Demetri, I am," he said proudly while twining his fingers through mine.

He patted Felix's shoulder. "Well good luck to you my friend," he said as he started to walk away. "And try to not mess it up."

Felix turned to me. "It's Showtime," he said "Just remember everything I told you.

He pecked me on the lips and then held the door open for me. I walked in not knowing if I would ever walk back out. It was too late for any more stalling I would have to meet my fate now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I walked in to the room, feeling more nervous than I ever had before. The room was familiar, though. It was the same room from the painting. The people in the painting however looked totally different. You could tell that the person who had painted that picture was trying to paint the people I was seeing me in front of me, but failed tragically. All the power that the painter had put into the three men in the painting was nothing compared to the power that was coming off of the real people. All three of them looked like gods on Earth. Without even really knowing them, I knew that the only thing I wanted was for all three of them to accept me. I only got to look at them for a few seconds however, before Felix blocked my view by standing in front. He must be doing that to protect me, not that I need much protecting because I was also a god now, nothing could kill me.

"Masters," Felix said bowing his head a little bit.

"Felix," the black haired one replied smiling. "It seems what Jane has told is true. You brought with you a friend."

"Yes," Felix said. "This is my Jessie." The black haired one looked at me appraisingly.

"Hello Jessica, I am Aro and this is Caius," he gestured to the blonde haired man sitting next to him scowling at me, " and Marcus," he gestured a brown haired man sitting on the other side of him who looked like this was probably the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

"Hello," I said to all of them.

Caius turned to Felix.

"Well Felix, why exactly have you brought this new born to us?" Caius asked angrily. "Surely you don't think we will find any use in her?" I could now see what Felix meant about Caius having a temper. He was acting like this small little thing had ruined his whole day.

"Master, I have brought her here because I would like her to join the Volturi so both me and her can be here together."

"And you believe that we would let her join, just like that," Caius nearly shouted.

"Well, Caius I would like for both me and Jessica to be apart of the Volturi, but I am prepared to leave the Volturi if it means I cannot be with Jessie."

I saw interest flash in to Marcus' eyes and concern flash in Aro's.

"You think we will let both of you leave? And what let out all of our secrets out? Hell no, you put yourself with her Felix, and you'll get yourself killed."

"If that's the only way Caius then that's what's going to have to happen."

"Very well, Demetri please come take care of this" Caius called grinning evilly.

"Wait," Felix shouted. He turned to Aro. "Are you going to let your brother do this Aro? After you've done everything for me? When you created me, you said that I was to be like your own son. Are you going to let him kill your son, just because your son fell in love with a wonderful woman?"

"I'm sorry, Felix," Aro said looking tragic. "There is nothing I can do. As long as you stay with her, my hands are tied, there is no way I can help you. I'm just thinking about what's best for the Volturi."

"What's best for the Volturi? Did miss what just happened? You killed three members of the Volturi and your about to allow another to meet the same fate. Only I haven't done anything wrong! If you kill me who are you going to be left with on the guard? Jane, Alec, Demetri, Renata and who else, nobody."

"But we aren't going to allow just anyone you pull off the street to become part of guard," Caius snapped.

"But she can be useful to us, if not in ability then in numbers." Felix pleaded.

"We are not looking to be powerful in numbers! We only take the best of best and this newborn is useless to us."

"I'm sorry," Aro said. "But I'm going to have to agree with him. It's for the good of guard. The offer that Caius mentions before still stands. If you would like to step aside so we can destroy her, your life will be spared."

"I'm sorry; Aro, but I can't allow that."

Aro sighed. "Such a waste, Demetri would you please take care of this."

I saw Demetri walk out from somewhere behind me, he was standing there whole time, yet he did nothing to help his friend. I was beginning to hate these monsters more and more. I looked at Aro furious. When I came in to this room I had nothing but respect for this man. Now I saw what he really was. A monster. He said he cared about Felix, like he was his own son. He lied. If he really cared he would have been doing something to save him. He was just a lying jackass, a total snake. I wanted nothing but for him to burn up in ashes right where he sat.

Right as Demetri was about to get to Felix. I saw Aro's milky eyes get huge. I could hear his breathing get heavier and quicken. Suddenly he titled his head up and he began to scream.

"STOP! STOP!" Aro shouted. "IM BURNING! JUST STOP IT NOW!"

Everyone turned their attention to him and ran to his side.

I kept my angry gaze on him. My mind began to feel really weird. It's hard to explain, but I felt like whatever was happening to Aro, was because of me. I liked that feeling. It mad me feel powerful and strong. I closed my eyes and concentrated on it harder. I could here him screaming louder and louder. I even started to smell some smoke. I heard Felix run to my side. He put his hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes, but didn't ease up on Aro.

"Jessie, Jessie," he shouted. "Jessie, you've made your point! You can stop now," I paused but didn't stop. Aro didn't respect him at all. Why should I stop? I should be teaching this guy a lesson. He wanted to kill both of us just because they think I'm useless. Ha-ha I bet they don't think that now. "Jessie, stop! Any longer and he is going to burst in to flames! Please stop….for me."

That got to me. As much as I was really starting to hate this guy, Felix still saw this man as his master. Felix still respected him.

I stopped burning Aro. He fell from his chair and sounded like he was trying to catch his breath.

"THAT'S IT!" Caius yelled. "DEMETRI, GET RID OF THIS MONSTROSITY! HURRY UP BEFORE SHE HURTS SOMEONE!"

"No Demetri, stop," Marcus said speaking for the first time. "Caius I think we should have a family meeting about this."

"A FAMILY MEETING? THAT THING JUST PRACTIALLY KILLED OUR BROTHER! SHE SHOULD BE DESTROYED RIGHT NOW! Or are you waiting for her to attack you too?"

"No," Aro said. "Marcus is right. We need to discuss what to do here, and this is not the place for that.

"ARE BOTH OF YOU INSANE?" Caius said sounding like he was going insane himself.

"Brother please, we can settle this later. It's better if we just talk about it in a family meeting," Aro pleaded trying to be reasonable.

"Fine, but if she attacks us again, it will be on both of your heads," Caius said still scowling. "Demetri take them to the waiting area,"

"And tell Heidi that are young friends will need a snack," Aro added smiling excitedly, not looking at all like he had just gone through hell.

Demetri gestured for both of us to go out of the door and followed behind us.

"We will get back to you soon my young friends," Aro said. "Goodbye for now."

Felix walked to me and put his arm around me. I could see him smiling a little bit, and that made me smile too, because we both knew that the danger was over and there was no way they could say no to me.

_**ok i know some people are going to comment about this. I decided that for the volturi i would mix the ones from the book with the ones from the movie. I liked how the ones from the movie looked better than the way they described them in the book. I also wanted to keep the personalitiy of the ones from the book.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I couldn't take this wait! Although I have only been waiting for a few minutes, it seemed to last for hours. It seemed like everyone in this whole damn place was staring at me. The whole time we were walking from the room that Aro, Marcus and Caius were seated at, to the waiting area in the front of the building, everyone's eyes were on me. Every time I turned around, I would always see Demetri staring at me with eyes the size of golf balls. It was even worse when I had to sit in reception area and deal with Felix staring at me the same way. I just sat there trying to distract myself from his staring, when I finally snapped.

"Would you please say something before I go INSANE?" I shouted.

"Jessie…..." he paused unable to speak. He shook his head. "What you did in there was…. Amazing. I've never seen anything like. I mean you were like physically burning him without even touching him. I even saw smoke coming from his eyes!" I looked at him confused. So he thought it was amazing I practically killed his master?

"So you're not mad at me for hurting him?"

"Well, not really I mean you doing so basically saved our lives," he said with a grin. "Plus you didn't kill him, and that helps our case a lot." He seems really convinced that they will choose to keep us now. Then if they said no I could easily hurt all three of them long enough for me to kill. I remembered what Felix had said on the plane…

"It's very difficult to kill a vampire almost impossible," he had said to. "Burning us with fire would be the only way to get the job done. Ripping them to pieces and then burning actually works better because then you know that, there are no pieces still intact. It's very rare but there have been some cases where not all the pieces were burned to ash and the vampire was able. To put themselves back together. Of course they were missing a few pieces and were terribly, at first but give them sometime and they will go back to normal. We aren't exactly sure how that happens. We believe that it may have something to do with the venom still in their body that allowed them to heal, but because of how rare these things happen. We have not been to do test or anything to find out how and why this happens."

Felix's voice snapped me back to the present. "You should have seen yourself you looked so relaxed while Aro going through what seemed like hell. I bet with some practice you'll be able to kill someone just by thinking about it. If you're able to do that there is no way any of them would to deny you from joining the Volturi. Plus I have a trick up my sleeve that will defiantly help." He said winking at me."What kind of trick?" I asked. All of his surefire tricks he tried before hadn't worked and it's not like he tried any others while we were leaving. In fact when it came to the time that we were going to be killed he didn't even try anything. I felt confused, which really started to frustrate me. God, on the plane when Felix said that I would wild mood swings he was right. I felt like I had PMS times a hundred.

"Don't worry about it, it not that important right. Now we just have to focus on waiting for their answer, which probably won't take that much longer."

Right as he said that Demetri walked in to the room. "Aro said that I should tell Heidi to get you a…snack. Heidi should be back in a few seconds, so you two should probably follow me to the feeding chamber. After you are don with your meal. I will escort you to the throne room so you can hear the final decision."

Felix nodded.

Demetri gestured for us to follow him. Felix took my hand and followed.

"So," Demetri said turning his head to look at me. "It's probably not right for me to say this but…What you did in there was fucking awesome. I really hope they keep you. We need a chic like you on the guard. I also can't wait for Jane to get back and find out about this. She is so competitive." He smiled excitedly. I sighed. By the way everyone described her, I was pretty sure she would hate me to my very core the minute she found out.

"And she was just starting to like me," I said shaking my head.

"I'm sure you and her will be friends….one day," Felix said trying to comfort me.

Demetri laughed. "Yeah one day in the far, far future. The only thing that keeps that girl from getting competitive with the rest of is her brother. He is defiantly my favorite twin."

"Jane has a twin brother?" I asked totally surprised. I don't know why but she just didn't seem like the family type of person. To be honest she kind of reminded me a very spoiled child, even if she did scare the hell out of. Felix described her ability as pure pain.

"Yes," Felix answered. "His name is Alec and he is pretty much the better twin. You'll probably see him running around the office doing paper work, when he gets back. Believe it or not we actually have to run business here. You know schedule tours of the building and stuff like that." He smiled an evil grin.

"Well," Demetri said smiling the same grin. "We actually have a tour waiting for us. We wouldn't want to keep them waiting. They paid good money for this." They both started laughing. I just watched both of them feeling kind of bad for those poor people. I mean I know I killed Mike without even a second thought and I was about to do the same thing to the receptionist, but that was different. These people weren't doing anything to piss me off. I was about to suggest they go ahead without me but instead of the word coming up in my throat, there was a wild burning as if I had inhaled flames. It just reminded me so much of the three days I spent in the fire while my body changed from human to vampire. I cupped my throat with my hand to try to put out some of the flames but it was no use. The flames just seemed to get bigger by the second. Felix turned to see me doing this and speeded his pace up.

"We have to hurry up," he said to Demetri. "She is starting to get hungry." We zoomed down the hall and turned a corner to a big wooden door. Demetri easily opened the door even though it was as thick as his muscular arm. We walked in to a huge room that was filled with at least 50 people. They were all chatting but seemed to stop when we came in the room only to stare at us with awe. I looked around to see as guy and even some girls were checking me out. It made me smile. No one could dare call me unattractive now. I couldn't help but think of Bella. I only wish she could be here now so I could see her gaze at me with envy like all the other girls in the room were. I wanted to see the jealousy in her eyes as she took in my beauty. I guess I can only dream about stuff like that because I knew that there was no way I was ever going to see Bella ever again. And she better hope I don't.

Demetri cleared his throat loudly, getting everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to this tour of the castle." He said loudly needing no microphone. I was sure everyone could hear him. "Well I hope you like what you saw because this is end of the tour." Multiple reactions came from the crowd. Some people laughed thinking it was a joke. Others saw how serious Demetri's face was and started at us angrily, other were just confused. Demetri turned to us with a smile on his face. "You guys ready?" he whispered. He didn't wait for us to respond he quickly pounced on the person in front of him knocking them to the floor. Everything was silent for a complete second before the screaming started. I saw as Felix ran around the room pulling a giant wooden plank down in front of each of the five doors in the room. He was on to his forth door when a human got in his way. He grabbed the human about to toss them aside and continue locking the doors, when his finger punctured the human's neck. A long river of crimson started to pour out. I could see as Felix's eyes started to change as the scent came to him. He quickly broke the human's neck with only a tightening of his hand. Then bit into the human's neck to feast on their blood. While this was happening I saw another human run to the heavy door that was still unlocked and struggle to get it open. I looked around to see both Demetri and Felix distracted by the blood of the humans. I looked back to see that the human had been able to open the door a crack and was struggling to get it to open further. I knew what would happen if the human was able to escape. He would let out our secret and we would all be revealed. I could let that happen. I used my ability on the human and they fell to the floor and started screaming in pain. Then I went up to the human and held them up by their throat. I knew I didn't want to kill this innocent human, but the burning in my throat seemed to go wild just by the warmth coming from their skin. I literally feel their heart beat in my hand, and each beat made my mouth water more and more. I eventually gave up and snuck my teeth in to their throat. I could feel their blood pour in to my mouth. It was soooo good. I swear this person's blood was even better than Mike's was. As soon as I tasted this person's blood I seemed to lose myself. The next thing I knew I was sitting on a pile of dry, dead bodies and all I could remember was flashes of scream people and blood oozing out of their bodies. Demetri laughed as he saw my pile of bodies.

"Well, looks like Miss New Vamp lucked out pretty well. How was it?"

"Not as easy as the last time," I said smiling. "I think because last time my mind was clouded with the hate I felt for the person, but this time was better."

Demetri laughed "Don't worry you'll learn to hate all humans. All vamps do, it makes it a lot easier to feed."

Felix cleared his throat "Not all vamps hate humans. Remember that one coven that took down the army of newborn vamps, they had a pet human."

I laughed at the thought, a pet human that just seemed so stupid. Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Oh please don't bring that coven up. They don't even deserve to be vampires. They are all just a band of freaks. I can't wait till the day we can bring them down, that way we don't have to deal with their freakish crap any longer."

I looked at both of them confused.

Felix just said "You'll learn about them later."

Demetri just rolled his eyes again and then said "c'mon the masters would like to speak with you again.

Felix and I followed Demetri again to the room where our fate would be decided. Only this time there was nothing that could save us.

_**I just want to end the chapter by say that I actually like the Cullens, I just didn't think that the Volturi would like them very much after everything that happened. So please no hate mail. **_____


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The walk back to that hideous throne room was a lot better, for one thing everyone stop staring at me. I'm also really confident about talking to the "masters". After I fed I could feel every cell in my body get ten times as strong as it was before I fed. I was sure that if decided that they wouldn't keep or let us leave I could easily kill all three of them. We got to the door of the room and Demetri turned to face us.

"They are still deciding," he said. "You two should wait out here till they are done. I'll catch up with you later." He turned and then left. I watch as he walked away. Although I just met him I was sure he didn't want us to be destroyed. Weather it was for his friend or me was unclear, but he definitely didn't want to watch us die.

**Aro's POV**

I could already tell by the look on my brother's faces that I would have to be the deciding vote, and although I had an idea of what my vote shall be I still could see the major points my brothers had.

"She is a menace!" Caius shouted. "We should destroy her before she has time to attacks someone else!"

"We should release them, "argued Marcus. I believe killing them just because they are in love goes against everything we supposedly stand for."

"Oh, please Marcus! The only reason you think they should be let go is because that is what you wanted of you and your mate a hundred years." Caius said with an evil grin. "But of course justice was served and you are still alive. You should be grateful that you weren't killed as well.

"I would have much rather I'd be murdered then live this life of misery and depression without her!" Marcus yelled showing the first sign of emotion in about a century. "And justice was never served! She was simply murdered by the same men whom I now call my brothers!"

"Enough," I said ending their fight. "The past is the past. We must now focus on the matter at hand. This Jessica girl as we saw is very dangerous. So I must somewhat agree with Caius she is a threat but I also feel that maybe we should keep her. She is only a threat to us if she is against us but with us she can be a great threat to those who oppose us. She can be the ultimate weapon. And with her we will no longer need Jane."

"Are you suggesting that we replace Jane with _her_," Caius said hissing when he said _her_. I could tell by his tone that he was both surprised and angry that I would say anything like that.

"Well Caius," I said. "Was it not you that said we should supply the Volturi with only the best abilities there are and that if something is unneeded that they shall be destroyed."

Caius' face turned furious "Yes I said that!"

"Then that is why we should keep Jessica her ability is far more dangerous than Jane's. All Jane can do is simply incapacitate her enemies while Jessica can mostly like kill them just by thinking of it. Her ability is extraordinary and it would a huge waste to kill her. Also if we let her go free with Felix we run the risk of them running into another coven and that coven using her against us. Plus at least we have Felix to control her. Sometimes not even Alec can calm Jane down. I think that if we were to keep them both then Jane would be the one to oppose us first, or she would be the one to kill Jessica who is vital to our victory against any coven that should challenge us. And I thought by now you would have realized that we only supply ourselves with the best of the best. "

"Well, maybe it would be a good idea to only keep one," Marcus said. "You know who jealous Jane gets, but that still leaves us with another issue. If we are to get rid of Jane who is to say that Alec won't oppose us for doing so. After all they are brother and sister and that gives them a close bond." Marcus gave me an evil glare when he said the last part."

"That's simple," Caius said smiling. "You simply lie. Tell him his sister is away on a mission until we can come up with something else to tell him. Or say that Jessica killed or something like that."

"Great Caius! What will happen when Alec goes to attack Jessica? We will lose more of the guard! We will be left defenseless! What will happen if a coven challenges us! We would be short of two of our offense and I doubt Felix would want to fight after losing his mate! He'll just turn into Marcus! They'll defeat us all too easily! The Volturi will fall all thanks to you! Brother, for someone with your age I would expect something less idiotic!" "Well then what do you suggest almighty Aro?"Caius shouted.

"We go with your first plan. Only Jane won't come back. We'll tell him that she was destroyed by the very coven we are preparing to fight! The he shall on our side for that battle. Then he shall want to see them just as we do."

"And your friend, the leader of the coven? Do you also wish to see him burn as well?" Marcus asked with a lifeless voice, as if we were simply speaking of the weather. "I believe the saying is 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' Carlisle chose his side and he chose wrong."

Caius smiled at my words.

"Fine then," he said the grin still in place.

"We shall go with your plan." I could hear Jessica and Felix murmuring outside the room, paying no attention to the decisions being made by me and my brothers.

"Agreed," Marcus said with a heavy sigh. I walked to the door to let them in. I could tell just by adding this young girl would be the ticket to Volturi's new reign over the world.

**Jessica's POV **

"Welcome back, my young friends," Aro said with a huge grin as he opened the door to let us in. "Please come in we have wonderful news and a lot to talk about." Felix took my hand and walked in with me but I made sure not to keep my eyes on Aro. He let the door close and then went to stand by Caius and Marcus. "Jessica," he said. "We have decided we would like to offer you a position on the guard but before that, we have a few things we must get through first." "Wait," I said, a little behind. "You want me to be on the guard after everything that just happened. You were prepared to kill Felix just to destroy me. Why would you just change your minds so suddenly? I almost killed you. I could have so easily why would you want to keep." My mind was going through loops. Was I happy they wanted to keep me? Yes, I could finally be with Felix. We could finally stop rushing things and just relax. Relax and fall in love at a normal pace. This just didn't make sense though. What could cause them to change their minds? "That was before what you could do. Before that you just seemed like a normal newborn vampire. That would cause us more trouble than good, but now that I've seen your potential we can train to control your emotions and then you'll make a good edition to the team. And about before the biggest problem was that if we let both of you go you spread information to enemy coven. You see we are actually plotting to finally get rid of one of the coven right now. For years they have been trying to change vampire way, and now we believe that they have gone too far. Not only do they go against their own nature but they have just recently started doing our job for us. They think they are better than us and they are creating more and more vampires just so they can take us down, but we have to beat them to the punch. We can't allow them to harm our coven. Your ability would be an extraordinary help to our cause, but there is a catch. Jane has a similar ability and would act to destroy you if we were to keep you both." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Hmm I see that you and she are becoming friends. I will leave the choice to you then. Who shall we keep you or Jane?" I stared at him blankly. He wanted me to decide who they should kill and who they should keep? Can I really do that? I haven't known Jane for very long but I still do not wish for her to be destroyed? I looked at Felix. I could see in his sad eyes that he didn't like either of the consequences. Just looking at his face told me the answer. I had to save him. There is no way I can allow someone as special as him to be destroyed. Even if it meant that Jane would die at my hand. I couldn't let him be the one to be killed. It seemed that doing so would be the equivalent of boiling live puppies. I just couldn't do it. "I think you know what my answer is. I'm not going to let you harm Felix and if that means that Jane will have to be killed… Then so be it." Aro smiled. "Very well welcome to the guard."

**Jane's POV **

When I returned home everything seemed to be a little off. I tried to understand but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm going to go help Heidi with her phone calls," Alec said. "I'll see you later." I nodded and hugged my twin brother good bye. When he was gone I decided to go check on the happy love birds and see if they were alive. I easily found them in the lounge wear most of guard hangs out when they aren't busy. Others like Alec preferred to hang out in the library. I walked over to wear they were sitting on the couch.

"Hello, lovers I see that you two are alive I'm guessing that means you two are staying?" Both of them gave me an odd look and then looked at each other.

"Um, Hi Jane," Jessica said looking really awkward."D-did you just get back?"

"Yeah the whole problem took a lot longer than needed because Demetri was too busy to come with us but whatever, we got the job done. Why do the two of you look all awkward and out of place? I didn't walk in on something right? IF I did then you should know this so not the place for that. Why do you think we have private rooms?" They gave me another weird look. "What you think I don't know about that stuff. I mean I may look like a little girl but –" Felix interrupted me. "Um, Jane, Aro needed to talk to you." "Really? I'm surprised nobody came to tell me. I guess this place gets really slow without me and Alec around." Right as I said that I heard Demetri walk up behind me.

"It's about time; you've come to tell me." I said without turning around.

"I suppose you have already heard. You'd better go then; Aro is not in the mood for waiting." I started walking to the room and I could hear Demetri, I got to the door of the room that Aro was in and then turned around to face Demetri.

"You have to come too?" I said feeling a little suspicious. Why would Aro ask Demetri to tell me and then tell him to come back? Was Demetri in some sort of trouble that only Aro knew of right now? Did he ask me to see him so I could help him with Demetri? Why not Felix? Demetri is as close to me as he is to Felix? Demetri nodded. I gave him a questioning look.

"You'd better on in," he said after a second.

I opened the door and quickly walked in to the room. I heard Demetri walk in walk in slowly behind me. Aro, Marcus and Caius were all sitting in their normal places simply talking amongst their selves and the wives. As soon I walk in the room they all went quiet.

"Hello Masters," I said. "The task you sent me and Alec is complete. It was a total success and went over without a problem."

Aro nodded. "dear,one," he said. "I have some bad news." He said as his face turned sad and full of regret.

"I'm sure you have seen that we have decided to keep Jessica. We weren't going to at first but then she was able to discover her ability. She has an ability that would make it impossible for any enemy to defeat us. I have talked with Caius and Marcus and they have also agreed that we should keep her." I looked at him so confused. How is that bad news? That news was great. We could be impossible with my ability, Alec's and now Jessica's. We could finally take out that one coven of freaks.

"but-," he continues. "We have also seen that your ability and hers have very much in common, but hers better. She can literally make you burn. With some practice she will probably be able to kill a vampire by only thinking of it. And you have seen how as the Volturi we only chose to keep the best and destroy then ones who are needed, and as much as I wished against it my brothers have decided they think that if we let you go that you'll be a threat. So they wish to destroy you… right now." I stared at him blankly for a few seconds until it sunk in.

"What? YOU'RE PICKING HER OVER ME! A NEW BORN OVER SOMEONE HAS BEEN HERE CENTURIES AGO! YOU SAVED ME FROM THE PEOPLE WHO BURN ME! YOU CAHNGED ME BECAUSE YOU CARED!" Aro didn't answer anything I said he just looked at Demetri and then turned his back so he wouldn't have to see me get destroyed. I could see through his act though. I was surprised he kept it up for so long. I was going to die anyway. I wanted to hurt him using my ability but I just couldn't even if he was going to kill me now, he did save me and my brother when our whole town thought we were witches. I was still loyal to him for that, even if he wanted me to die. I felt like an obedient child I could not do anything because he was my creator. Demetri came up from behind me reluctantly. That's when I got a brilliant idea. There was a way out; there was a place I could go. A place I needed to go before they get a chance to kill me. I fought with Demetri and tried to loosen his grip on me, so I could escape. "Demetri don't think just because we used to be friends that I won't hurt you!"I said through clenched teeth. "If you even try to get away I'll hunt you down," he tried to say in an angry voice, but I could still hear the pain. I didn't really want to hurt him but I knew it was the only way I'd get out. Demetri started to scream in pain and then fell to the floor behind me. I ran to get out of the building before someone else could stop me or worse. As I ran to the front I heard Aro shouts behind me.

"Keep her away from Alec!" I could then tell that they were planning to kill me and keep Alec. They were also planning to keep my death from him. I kept running at top speed for hours till I got to where I was headed. I had no idea where I was going but I eventually found then scent of who I was tracking and it became a lot easier. I was no Demetri but I did find where I need to go. Some where I have never seen myself going, to see the people who I have hated for quite a while. The Cullen's house,

**Aro's POV**

"Keep her away from Alec!" I shouted. "Don't let her near him! Goddamnit! Don't let her escape!" I shouted louder but it was no use she was gone. "Master," Demetri said getting off the floor.

"Shall I go after her, ,master?"

"No," I said. "I think I know where she is going and it is not to her brother. It may as well be something that needs to happen." "The war needed to happen?" Caius asked from right next to me, where had been standing since Jane left.

"So soon, But Jessica isn't ready?"

"Neither are the Cullens," said Marcus. "Looks like we will both have to prepare for a war."

**Just wanted to end the chapter by saying I got a lot of information for this chapter and a few others from The Official Twilight WiKi page. You can check it out to find out more about the character or see things that I left out. And no they did not pay me say that .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Felix's POV**

I could hear Aro shouting and I knew he had failed.

"Keep her away from Alec! Stop her!"

I turned to Jessica "Stay here, I'm going to help." I said running not wait for her to answer. I began to run to the room Aro was in but, then I saw Jane and followed after her. She didn't see me so I kept running. She was a lot smaller than me therefore faster I couldn't exactly keep up but I kept running any way.

I stopped running when I out of the city. That's when it hit me. I knew where she is going. She isn't going to her brother. She is going to _them._ The ones that Aro so badly wants to destroy, the ones that all of us wanted out of this world. Even she hated them because of that human girl. And now she is running to them? She could go anywhere in the world. She could destroy anyone that get's in her way and she is just running to the people who we are working so hard to destroy? Why? What is she up to? I was about to turn around and run back the building when I heard a voice behind me.

"Where do you think _she_ is going?"She said.

"Jessie, I thought I told you to wait in the lounge," I said turning around.

"Well, I could tell that you were going to chase after Jane and I wanted to stop you."

"Stop me?"What was she saying? I mean I know that she barely knew Jane and that she was the one that was replacing Jane, but surely she must know that Jane and I were good friends.

"Yes, I feel like we have a good thing here now and I don't want to ruin it. If you go and chase after her then we'll be forced to destroy you too, and….i don't want to have to do that."

I looked at her furious. "Yes, but I should be allowed to make my own chose on the matter and if you truly care about me would come with me."

"I was just almost killed today, Felix, and I don't want to be put back in to that position again. And how dare you accuse me of not caring. If I didn't care would I be here in Italy right now? Would you even be here? I saved both of our asses by using my ability on Aro because I cared! If I didn't care would I even be out here trying to save you from making a huge mistake? No if I didn't care then I wouldn't be out here, but I am!" she paused and her angry face turned sad. "If you want to go after her you can, but the next time I see you I'm not going to hesitate to kill you." I step forward to try to comfort her but she took a step back.

"You don't get it Jessie, she was a good friend, and now she is our enemy because of me." I said looking in to her sad, crimson eyes.

"No!"She said. "No! It's my fault! I'm the one that is replacing her! I'm the one that allowed them to try to kill her! It's my fault! All you did was create me! You create a monster, monster that kills anything just by thinking of it!"

"You're not a monster! It's not your fault! None of it is your fault! I'm sorry if I'm seeming harsh right now, but she was a good friend and I know that now she is joining the enemy and I may have to kill her myself." 

"But you have done stuff like that before," she said shaking her head. "Listen I have things I need to get done so I'll see you later…or not." With that she ran back to the building. I knew she was upset, and why shouldn't she be? I was acting like a total ass. I love her, so why am I even debating leaving her for the enemy? I know that as a member of the guard I will have to do whatever is needed, and if that means I have to kill my friend then so be it. I started back towards the building hoping but I found Jessica when I was halfway there. She was talking to Alec.

"Well, it's nice to have you on the guard," he said smiling and patting her arm. "Jane was telling me about you. She said that you were really cool. She also said that you and Felix were really close, so it's cool that he has you. It's always nice to have someone you can trust on the guard, especially when you're the newbie, trust me.

She nodded "Yeah, Felix is great."

I started walking over to them; I knew that Jessie was probably going have a tough time getting out of this without saying anything about Jane.

"Hey guys," I said putting my arm around Jessie's waist.

"Oh, there you are Felix,"Alec said "I was wondering why Jessica was out here alone." He paused to look at Jessie and frowned. "I don't mean anything against you it's just Aro is very strict about hunting in the city and I know that you're a new born, so I just didn't want you to get trouble."

Jessie smiled a reassuring smile. "I understand."

He smiled back. "Now if you two will excuse me I must talk to my sister, I found out something quite interesting about our past."

"Ah, Alec your sister-," Jessie said before I cut her off.

"Um, Alec not to be rude but why are you out by yourself, didn't you Jane get back a while ago?" I asked.

"Oh, well I was doing research in the library at home, but came across a few books that we did not have, so I went to a few book stores in and out town," he said holding up a bag filled with books. "Now I really must speak with Jane."

"Alec there is something you should know. Jane-"Jessie started to say

"Is on a special mission,"I said cutting her off again "She is spying on the enemy."

"Huh, well I guess that make sense. I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"It has to be a snap decision or else they would know." I told him.

"Hmm, yes, I'm sure that's why." He said. "Well I must get reading. I shall see both of you later."

Both Jessie and I watched him run back to the building.

"Why didn't you just let me tell him?"Jessie yelled as soon as Alec was out of hearing range. "He deserves to know?"

"No he doesn't," I said calmly. "He doesn't deserve to know that his twin sister, his other half, was to be killed. He doesn't need that she is now with the enemy, or that he will have to fight her one day. He doesn't need to know anything of that. At least not like how you were going to tell him. Alec although very tough, is very sensitive and if we don't tell him the right way, then we might break him. And if we do, we may lose him as well."

She looked at me and her eyes went sad. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for causing everyone all this trouble and I'm sorry that can't ever be as sweet to you as you have been to me. I know that it's because I can't control my emotions but the truth is I've never been like that, not when I was human and defiantly not now. I used to hate this one girl at my high school just because every boy in school was practically in love with her. Every day I would always look for something I could use to destroy her reputation, yet nothing would work. I used to pretend to be her best friend too, just to see if that would make boys notice me too but that didn't work. I did get a boyfriend after she came but that was only because she turned him down and even while we were going out I knew that he loved her and not me. I feel like everything should be perfect now, but it's not, because I keep messing everything up."

"You're not messing anything up. I wish I could just show you how happy I've been since you came. I wish I could show how boring everything was before I met you. So you could see just how you've affected me. I wish I could make you understand."

I looked into her eyes and I could tell she still didn't get it, so I kissed her. I kissed like I have never kissed her before. I kissed her with so much passion so she would start to understand just how much she meant to me. She responded after about half a second with just as much passion. Soon after the passion turned in to something else and she began to unbutton my shirt. I picked her up in my arms and began running back to the building, without breaking the kiss.

She was the one to break away. "So where are we going to do this?" she asked.

"In my room, I may not have a bed but I do have a couch."

"You have your own room?"

"Every member gets a room, most have a roommate too but luckily my roommate was killed earlier. So we have the room all to ourselves."

I ran swiftly to my room and laid her under me on the couch. She broke the kiss again.

"So do we need to wear a condom or something, like I'm not going to get pregnant if we don't right?"She said looking a little worried when she said the last part.

"No," I said. "Our bodies can't not change which means, there is no possible way for you to get pregnant condom or not."

"Good," Good she said smiling "I'm so unprepared."

We didn't talk after that. I was busy kissing her and she was busy ripping our clothing off.

I continued kissing her when she was done. Only this time I didn't just kiss her lips, but her entire body as well. I kissed down her neck to her chest and back up. She moaned with excitement. That's when we got started. It was a little odd at first and I could tell that she had not done this before (which secretly gave me pleasure) but after a few seconds it faded in to pure bliss. I knew that the second we began this, the second we brought our lower halves together. That she understood exactly how I felt about her about her and that she felt exactly the same way. I knew then that everything was perfect.

**Jane's POV**

When I got to the house I could hear them arguing inside.

"I saw someone coming, someone very important, but now I don't know because of him," one female voice yelled.

"I'm not leaving Nessie,"Another male voice said.

"Edward would you please help this could be very important." The first voice said.

"Alice I didn't see anything, and I can't help you I'm not going to leave Bella while she is like this." A third voice said.

"But he is getting territorial over your own daughter," Alice said.

"I'm not leaving until Bella is awake, so try to settle it yourselves."Edward said.

"Edward this is very important. Someone very important is coming and I can't even tell with picture just a feeling."

"Try to see around him," Edward said sounding annoyed.

"I can't it hurts my head too much, fine I'll just leave," Alice said walking out of the house and right in front of me. She gasped. "Jane…" With that everyone in the house (minus Edward ) came running out of the house, most of the hissing. A male vampire with blonde hair quickly got in front of Alice protectively, showing his teeth, I could tell he was ready to attack. The door to the house was left wide open and I could see Edward standing in the door way of a room on the second level glaring at me. Another male blonde vampire step out of the group, I recognized him, he was Carlisle, Aro's friend.

"Jane… this is a surprise, did Aro send you?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Alice and I said at the same time.

"Jane came here on her own, and she means us no harm," Alice said. Everyone except for Carlisle stared at her like she was crazy. I saw Edward look at her then me. His face softened then he walked back into the room.

"The why is she here" the blonde vampire in front of Alice asked.

Alice shrugged.

Everyone looked back at me

"I'm here because, you're the only ones who can help me," I could hear the sadness in my voice when I said that. I knew if I could that I would be crying. "I have been kicked out of my home and I have been replaced. What I would have once called my family is trying to kill me and I have nowhere to go. I realize that in the past I have been somewhat of a witch, but I need help right and there is just no other coven that i have met, that has had just so much love. From the few times that we have met, I could just feel the love from all of you and I'm willing to work you, if you would just help. I also know a lot about the Volturi, that you may want to know, like they are planning a surprise attack on you. They were going to wait till they had a reason they could use, but they have a new member, that is extremely powerful. That's why I'm here, they replaced me with _her. _

"How do we know that she is telling the truth," a black haired male said.

"She is telling the truth, "Edward said from inside the house. "I can see her thinking about how Aro had tried to kill her; I'd be able to tell."

Everyone looked at me, still not sure.

"Well," Carlisle said "We will help you."

"But," the other blonde male continued. "Give us any reason to doubt you, and we won't hesitate eliminate you."

Carlisle walked over to me.

"It really is nice to have you here, Jane, and I'm sorry about how Aro had treated you."

"Thank you, for taking me in even though I have acted terrible to you and your family in the past."I said.

"It's nothing; I know that you weren't seeing things clearly. Now c'mon I'll introduce you to everyone."

"I'll in, in a second. I need to do something first."

"Ok," Carlisle said walking towards.

I stood there in the moonlight. There was one more person I had to talk to.

**Alec's POV**

Something was obviously wrong here. Everyone had been acting really weird around me. They all obviously had something to hide from me. Also I know my sister and I know that she wouldn't just leave without saying anything to me, especially not on some super long mission. At the very least she would tell someone to tell me where she went. I know that she had not told Felix or Jessica, they just knew. I walked to my room trying to avoid people so I would have to see their weird sympathetic gazes. When I got in my room I heard a vibrating sound. It was my phone. Jane was calling me? I have gotten both Jane and I cell phones just for emergencies. Aro had no idea about it.

"Jane what's wrong," I said as I answer the phone.

"Hello, Alec," She said. "Everything is fine now."

"What happened? Where are you?"

"Well, I'm with the Cullens, they are helping me."

"What? Why?" I know my sister why is she with the enemy?

"Aro wanted to replace me with Jessica and he said that because of our plans he would have to eliminate me. Obviously I ran and at first I was going to get you but I knew that they were going to keep you from me, because they wanted to keep you without me. So I just ran, I guess I came to the Cullens because I knew how much love they gave each other. It was almost like the love I thought the Volturi had, but I was wrong. They don't love you they want to use you until they find someone better. The Cullens do love each other. They don't deserve what the Volturi is going to do."

"Wow I can't believe how wrong I've been. I mean I didn't fully believe that you were on a special mission or something but I thought you were alright. Dammit I wish I never went to go study, I should have stayed with you. If I did you would have still been here."

"No, if you were there we would have both been dead!"

"God, I'm so stupid! If you want I'll come join you! The Volturi cannot treat my sister so rudely and expect to keep me as well!"

"No, Alec do not come join me! I have a plan how we can help the Cullens. You can stay there and kind of act like my eyes and ears. Tell me what is going on. I mean this is war now. So act like I'm still on my 'super special mission' and when you find out some information call me. Ten when the time comes that the war starts you can switch sides and join me and the Cullens on our side."

"Alright, Jane it sounds like your sure about this so I'll take your word, looks like we are starting a separate revolution, again."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Love you." She said. I could tell she wished she wasn't alone on this."

"Love you too; I'll call you as soon as I can." I said. After a few second the line went dead. All I could think was Jane what have we gotten ourselves into.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jessie's POV**

I watch him, as I lay on his couch wearing nothing but his shirt, and he seemed to be watching me the same way. We hadn't talked since we were done, but it seemed more like we were communicating without words.

"So," I said finally breaking the silence. "I really like your room." and I did. It was nice and cozy, he had his couch in the centered in the room, across from it hung a flat screen HD TV. Next to that was a huge book case covered in book, on either side of the couch there were end tables, also covered in books, against the wall behind the couch was a beautiful dresser probably custom made, Next to that hung an old picture. I didn't get to see too much of the picture because as soon as Felix saw me looking at it he directed my attention back to him by clearing his throat.

"Well," he said. "I'm glad you like it. I'm sure your room will be nice as well, I'm guessing you will probably be assigned Jane's room, or perhaps, since you like my room so much you can stay here with me?"

I smiled at his request. "I would be delighted to stay here with you," I said.

"Perfect," he said smiling.

I directed my attention back to the picture. Felix was in it with four other people, one young man, one young woman, and two children.

"What is that a picture of?" I asked nodding towards the picture.

"Oh," he said sounding a little nervous. "That is a picture of my family, from a long time ago, It's not really important," walked over and took the picture down.

"What was your family like?" I asked.

"It's not important," he said dismissing it again. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in Demetri," Felix shouted.

Demetri walked in the room. He looked at me and chuckled, and then he turned his attention to Felix.

"Felix," Demetri said. "Aro told me to get for a mission, apparently there is a problem in England again and he wanted me to go with you."

"Alright," Felix said. "I'll be ready in a second," he said as he put on a shirt. He walked over to me and put his hands on either side of my face, he kissed me. It was a quick kiss. I knew that he knew, he would be back shortly.

"I love you, Jessie," he said "and I'll be back soon." He kissed me again, and then he walked to Demetri's side. Together they walked away closing the door behind them. I got up and looked at the picture Felix took down. It looked like it was taken around the 1800s, it was very formal, seemed to be a family portrait. Looking at it I could tell Felix and the other man in the picture were related because they look very alike, they had had the same hair, only Felix's was little longer, they had the same broad shoulders, the same skin tone, the same blue eyes, that Felix used to have they were definitely brother.

The women however didn't look like she was related to either of them, I could see some of her in the children, but she was not related to Felix, or at least by blood. I could also see some of Felix, or maybe his brother, I couldn't tell. I guess this woman must be Felix's sister-in-law. She couldn't have been Felix's wife, he never told me about a wife.

I put the picture down. This lady in the picture was really starting to bug me. I knew the only way that I could ever get over this was to do some research and fine out just who this women was, and I knew just where to find out the information. I got up, got dressed and started in the direction of where Felix told me the library was.

When I got there I let out a sigh of amazement it was so beautiful. I had never been a book person but even I knew how extraordinary this library looked. I felt a little exhausted looking at all these books and knowing that I had to look through these entire books and find out the information all before Felix came back.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around to see Alec looking at me from the table he was at.

"I didn't think that you were book type?" Alec added.

"Oh, I'm not really the book type," I said. "I'm just doing some research."

"Well, maybe I can help you," Alec said getting up from his table filled with books. "What are you doing research on?"

That was when it got a little awkward. I mean I could really use his help with this but I didn't exactly want anyone to know that was basically stalking my boyfriend. "Please don't tell Felix but I kinda saw a picture of his family and I want to know more about it, more about his past."

"Hm," Alec said. "Does this picture happen to of his family, two men, one woman, and two children, probably dated around the 1800s?" he asked describing the portrait to a tee.

"Um yeah," I said. "I guessing you've seen the picture?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes," Alec said. "It is the only thing Felix has kept from his human life. I'm surprised he actually didn't tell you himself."

"Well it is probably because we haven't had a lot of time to ourselves, I'm sure we would have told me when we once he gets home."

"Then, I'll let him get to that," Alec said with a smile.

"Ugh fine!" I said. "No he has not told me about it and the topic seems kind of touchy for him."

He laughed. "That's what I thought; Felix's family is a really sensitive subject for him. The only time he told me about his family was right after we found him. We found him in the early 1900s. He was in his house where he had been living for about 50 years. He was changed by a vampire, who ended up just leaving him on his own. Aro thinks that it may have been an accident but that doesn't really seem practical because as you know once we taste blood it is almost impossible to stop. That became one of Felix's problems obviously, when the change was done he still had no idea what happened to him. So he headed home to his family. Of course they noticed the change before he did, but they didn't live long enough to make anything of it. He killed them, he couldn't control the thirst around them and that cost them their life.

He lived in that house for years, with his dead family haunting him; he only came out of the house to hunt. When we found him, we were going to destroy him, mostly out of pity, but when we were about to kill him, he fought back. He took out three members of the guard single handedly and without an ability. Aro was so impressed that he ordered we put him on a guard. Everyone thought it wouldn't work but something clicked when Aro talked to him. Felix told me later that something about Aro just brought back the memories of his father, who died in war when Felix was 3. Felix has been with us since then."

I was speechless when Alec finished. I could see why Felix was so sensitive about the subject.

"There's terrible about his family," I said when I could finally talk.

"Yes I wouldn't be able to imagine the pain of losing my family, I mean I'm not married with kids or anything but if my sister died, I would be devastated." I thought I saw him glare at me when he said that, but it was gone before I fully processed the thought so I figured it was just my imagination.

"Wait, what do you mean married with kids?" I asked getting nervous again.

"Oh, I assumed you already knew. That woman in the picture is his wife Darleen. They had two kids Mathew and Thomas. The other man in the picture was his brother Benjamin. You know you actually kind of look like his ex-wife."

I thought about the picture and she did look a lot like me, we had the same hair color, the same eyes and lip shape. There were a few differences that were noticeable but I look a tremendous amount like her. I didn't look exactly like her, but I look close enough like her that a human would easily be able to confuse me with her, that is if she were still alive

It seems that Felix hasn't told you anything about his past has he?"Alec said.

"No I guess he hasn't. Well I'm going to go back to the room now, um thanks for the information though. This will really help."

"Oh you're very welcome, and I'll do you a favor and not tell Felix about," Alec said with a smile.

I faked a smile back and said "Thanks, I'll see you later." Then I walked back to the privacy of the room.

When I got in the room I quickly sat on the couch.

I can't believe he was married and he didn't tell me. Why didn't you tell me? Is he only dating me because I look like her, was that what this whole thing was about? Does he just really love me, or is he still in love with his dead wife, and is only giving me the time of day because I looked like his wife? I feel like I don't know Felix anymore, now that I've heard his dirty little secret.

**Jane's POV**

I felt refreshed as I pressed the end button on the phone after talking to Alec. It made me feel a lot better to know that was brother knew I was alive and was aware of what was going on. It also made me feel good to know I was on the good side for once.

I was about to keep with this good mood and let Carlisle give me tour around the house and introduce me to everyone, but the blond male from before came out and stopped me.

"I don't know what you and the Volturi are planning, but I'm not buying it." He said.

"I'm not with the Volturi anymore, they kicked me, as we speak they are planning my death, as well as yours. They have been planning your coven death for a while, that is why I came here. I feel that if they don't want me, then maybe it's best to switch to the side of good."

"I don't trust you," he said. "You may have the others fooled but I know your type, and I may not know what you are planning but if you do anything to harm my family, anything that might make me think you're trying to hurt them, and I will personally rip you to shreds with my bare teeth."

"I understand that," I said. "I knew when I came, that it would be difficult to convince all you, but I am willing to do whatever it takes."

He nodded. "Who were you just talking on the phone with?" he asked suspicious.

"I was speaking with my brother, and I was finding out information on what was happening there, I found out that when they kicked me out that did not tell my brother what had happened but instead acted like I was away on a secret mission, because they wanted to kick me but keep him. I also told him that he should stay with them because then he can feed us information that can very well help us if they ever plan on attacking." I told him everything I had just discussed with my brother, not because I wanted to, but more because I had this weird feeling in me and I couldn't stop myself say everything he wanted to know.

He nodded, when I was done.

"I m keeping my eye on you," he said as we walked back in to the house.

I followed him and Carlisle met me at the door.

"I'm sorry about Jasper, he's not very good with trust, I'm sure you can that he means well, he's just being cautious." Carlisle said with a warm smile.

"No, it's alright I understand completely."I said. "I knew it would be difficult from the start, you have the right to question me."

"Well, Jane, we are here to protect, as long as we can trust you," he said. "Now how about I introduce you to everyone."

He took me throughout the house and introduced me to his entire coven. Most of them were less than pleased to have me there, but some of at least acted like they didn't want to kill me where I stood. Alice was actually rather happy to have me there; she says that with me here when the Volturi attacks we will be able even up the field. I surprised though, I did not see that human at all,I heard her heart, but didn't see her, and Edward seemed to be confided to one room. Why? I wanted to ask Carlisle, or maybe Edward, but I didn't want to make my case any worse. That was until I heard the humans heart beat faster and faster, then I realized what was happening to her, they finally did it. They finally changed her. Aro's plan was going according to plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jessie's POV**

I held my breath as I waited for Felix to return. How could he hide something, so big from me? Did he really think I wouldn't find out about it one day? And why is it that I look like his ex- it that just a coincidence, or it that really the only reason he changed me, because he wanted to be with his wife so badly. That may explain our relationship, it has always been fast paced, I had never really thought anything of it till now, I had always figured it was just that he wanted to get home and that he wanted to be sure that I could stay, I thought he could feel the connection that I could, but it seemed like things were changing now.

I waited for what seemed like years, for Felix to return, but when he did come I heard him coming down the hall and began to lose my nerve. I quickly got up and got the picture, and then sat back on the couch, where I had been crying on the inside since I found out. I looked at picture, and the pretty women in it, then it placed it on my lap.

"Hey, baby," he said as he walked in to the room. "How was your day?" it seemed almost cruel that he could be in such a cheery good mood, after the day I've had.

He saw the look on my face and then sat next to me on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "What happened?"

I looked at him. "I fell in love with you, that's what happened," I said my voice breaking three times.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"You lied to me," I said. "You let me fall in love with you; you let me feel something I have never felt before, but you have never felt the same way about me. Alec told me about your family, about your wife. You wife who by the way looks a lot like me, I said showing him the picture. "Now that I think of it I know nothing about your past."

He looked at me speechless. I saw the surprise and sadness seep in to his eyes, but still no words came out.

"I can't believe that I fell for this," I said. "I can't believe I didn't see it, everything seemed so perfect, but nothing can be this perfect. I should know that by now." I never really liked my mother but if there is anything she has ever taught me, it is not to trust any man who is too perfect. He always has some dark secret. In this case I thought his dark secret was that he was a vampire, but I was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Jessie," he whispered. "I- I, I'm sorry."

"When were you going to tell me, exactly?"I asked. "Or were you going to even tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you," he said. "But I just didn't know how. I want to ensure you that my wife had no effect on the way I feel about you, or even the attraction you hold for me."

"Then why do I look like her?" I asked frustrated.

"Ok, I'll admit the fact that you look like her is what brought you to my attention, but when I first talked to you, that wonderful day in Seattle, I saw how different you were from her. That's what drew me in to you. Not for one second have I ever thought of you and her as the same person."

"You should have told me, then. Instead you just act like nothing. I mean you had a chance this morning when I saw that picture, but instead you acted like they it was nothing. You lied to me right to my face."

"I know and you have the right to be angry at me," he said. "I should have told you and I'm sorry that I didn't. I hope you can forgive me," He said cradling my face in his hands.

I thought about it. I could forgive him and leave this road bump behind me, but how will I know that he isn't hiding any more secrets from me.

"I'll forgive you," I said. "But I want to know everything, and I want to know it now."

He nodded. "Well he started, I guess that's fair."

I stared at him prompting him to continue.

"I was born during the year 1813, I don't remember much because I have been blocking it out for so long, but I do remember my parent, or at least my mother," he said.

I nodded. "That's right; Alec told me that you said your father died when you were young."

"Yes that is correct," he said. " The only male figure I had to look up to was the man my mother re-married, who just got drunk, night after until the day came the day came that he broke my mother's heart. After that my mother changed. Obviously he leaving her was a big embarrassment for her and our entire family, and she started looking in to everything as big embarrassment. She began to beat me, my brother and my sister if we did anything that could lead to embarrassing her. If she felt like I was as smart or strong as the other boys in town she would slap me in my face. If she felt that my sister was not the prettiest girl town she would punch and hit my sister. One day she thought my sister was sleeping with a man who was not courting her, so she threw her down the stairs and then locked her in her room, not feeding her for 3 days. Within those 3 days my sister was able rip a piece of her dress which she used to hang herself by tying it around her a light fixture and then again around her neck. It was then me and my brother ran away together, so we could new life where we could free from the beatings."

As he spoke his eyes grew even more tortured. I could tell that he was no longer sitting beside me but instead reliving his horrific childhood.

"That's terrible," I said taking his hand, trying to comfort him.

"My brother and I were able to make a life together. We had each other's back. We stuck together the whole time. In fact I think it was him that set me and Darleen up. I used to think that, that was the best time in my life that was what true happiness felt. I felt like me killing them was my hell coming loose to take away my personal heaven. I felt lost. I was only 19 and I have already felt more pain than some feel in their entire life. Then I met Aro and I could hear my father's voice –or what I imagine he would sound like- telling me that with the Volturi is where I belong, that if I don't go with them that I'll be miserably for the rest of eternity. It seemed that as I got to now Aro the old stories my mother told me of my father seemed to come alive. I felt a lot better after that, but I can honestly say that have never felt as happy, as right as I do now, with you." He smiled and pecked me on the lips. I kissed him back; I could understand his reasons for keeping his past a secret, even if it did bother me that he lied about his ex-wife. I knew he was just trying to protect me. It must be these newborn mood swings acting up again. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said back. "I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my life.

He kissed me again and I could feel the pleasure he had described to me. I may have not have the same upbringing as him but my past still wasn't a cake walk, my father abandoning my mother when she was pregnant with my sister Alli, and then later Alli being a still born baby. All that together made my mother a heartless woman. Although she did not beat me like Felix's mom she never cared about me. She often came home drunk and would yell at me. I felt as if I were trapped, but it was better when I was with Mike he would help me, that is until he dumped me so he could run after his fantasies of Bella who by the way was happily married. Even thought that had been the happiest time of my life, it was nothing compared to how I felt now. It was perfect.

** Jane's POV**

I heard the human's heart beat and knew she was at the end of her change. I started to follow everyone as they went to greet her, as she awakened, but I thought better of it. I knew that if she awoke to see me she would surely attack and that would not start things off well. I walked slowly towards the living room. I heard them talking from upstairs.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "It's almost over."

"Soon," Alice agreed. "I'll get the others," she said signaling those who were still waiting in the living room. "Should I have Rosalie…?" Alice trailed off.

Baby, what baby?

"Yes,-keep the baby away." Edward said. I could hear the tension in his voice.

Everyone else but Rosalie went up stairs to the office. I continued walking to the living room and I found Rosalie hold a small bundled up thing. I saw its pale skin. They made an immortal child! I could see in the child's beauty. This child wasn't human. I couldn't believe it. I ran over to where Rosalie sat holding the little monster, staring at them with my eyes huge.

"You-u you," I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't. A boy who I had just noticed was in the room ran over and took the child from Rosalie. Rosalie then stood in front of him blocking my way to the baby.

"It's not what you think," Rosalie said trying to calm me down. I was still revolted. Why would they do this? It's as if they want the Volturi to come after them. As if they want Aro to come murder them himself. "She's not what you think. She's not an immortal child."

I stared, seeing through both Rosalie and the boy.

"Listen," she whispered. "She has a heartbeat, she not an immortal child." I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.

"Immortal child, sh-she's an immortal child," I said still shocked by just how they could commit such a crime. It was complete ignorance of the laws. The law I spent so long just trying to up hold. They told went totally against it and I felt as if this was like a slap in my face. I felt like they just spit in my eye and walked away laughing.

Rosalie put her hands on my shoulders and shook me. "Just listen, Jane," she said. "Listen she has blood running through her veins, she grows and changes, she can sleep, she has a heart that beats." I did what she said and at first a big heavy heart beating at a good pace. I could tell it belonged to the boy, proving that he was not a vampire, I listened harder and I heard everything inside, outside and around the house. I kept listening and the closet thing I could hear was this weird drumming sound. It couldn't be a heart? It was way too fast.

"What is that noise?" I asked.

Rosalie took a step towards me. "That's her heart," she said smiling.

I looked at her questioningly "Th-that's impossible," I said confused. Rosalie took a step to the side revealing the boy holding the baby. I kept looking between Rosalie and this small creature.

"What is she?" I asked.

"She is a hybrid," she answered.

I stared at her like she was speaking a different language. A hybrid is that even possible. My head was spinning and I just couldn't think. Is there anything fictional in this world anymore?

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a lot of drama to deal with, but better late than never right? I hope you enjoy it, it was kind of rushed ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Jane's POV**

"What the freak'in hell," was all I could say as I looked at this…creature. She was unreal. I have been around for centuries and have never heard of something so…odd. There have plenty of vampires who have fallen in love with a human… but none of they have even been able to handle kissing their lover, sometimes their lover would be the one that couldn't stand them, but I have never heard of a vampire breeding with a _human. _The very though disgusted me. They are like food, or even pets. Why would you want to…? I tried to think of something less disturbing. I focused again on the child. Her eyes were oddly very intelligent. She looked to be a couple of months, but she seemed to have somewhat an idea of what's going on.

"How old is she?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the small creature

"About 2 and half days old," Rosalie answered, watching the child just as I had. "Her name is Renesmee."

"What, She can't only two days, she looks to at least a month!"I said eyeing the child even more closely.

"She is a hybrid, they age very quickly, we are not sure why, but Carlisle is looking in to it. There are some legends about her kind, but nothing is totally exact."

I nodded. "Sort of like the legends of our kind, we used work so hard to make sure that happened, but I guess that sort of made a mess out of this situation."

"Not really," Rosalie said. "I think it has to do more with that being that the legends were passed down from generations they have changed over time, also that today legends have been dying out due to people not believing."

"Exactly like we wanted them to," I whispered. I stared across the room at the terrible smelling boy, as he held the child. I could tell the boy was very uncomfortable and that it was probably because of me.

Then I saw the child put her hand on the boy's neck and look up at his face. That would have seemed like nothing to me, if I haven't see the boy's eyes go unfocused for about a half a second.

"Her name is Jane, she is here to visit," he whispered to the child.

"What just happened?" I asked Rosalie.

She smiled a little bit. "Renesmee is very gifted," she answered. "She has the ability to put pictures of what she is thinking of into your mind, by simply touching you."  
"Amazing," I said. Not only was this child a new breed of the supernatural but, she also is incredibly gifted. Why her gift is more useful than some vampires are…. Then the thought hit me. What if Aro heard about Renesmee? Being the collector he is he would immediately seek to obtain the child; she is after a one of a kind child, that also happens to be incredibly gifted. If he were to hear a single thing about this child, he would try his hardest to get this child and he would destroy everything in his way from getting her. I looked at Rosalie. Her family obviously loved her. They would try to stop him from taking her, they would die fighting for, and I would die helping them. I was not going to let my new life end so quickly, I wouldn't allow it. "We can't let Aro find out a single thing," I said frantically. "He'll want her. He'll kill you to get to her. I don't want that to happen. For so long I have been able to see clearly, I don't want to end."

"Well as long as you don't tell him, he won't know," the boy said staring at me angrily. The child looked at both of us confused.

"Why I have anything to say to that demon?" I asked fiercely.

"Well I don't know? Your just an incent little reject aren't you? Like I'm supposed to believe that you just changed to the side of good? Just like that? You just a spy, that's what your. A dirty fucking little spy sent here by those assholes."

I sighed. "You have reason to doubt me, boy, but know this. There is no way in hell that I am going to let anything happen to that child. Especially not form Aro. So if you want you can kill me now, but know that I wanted to help her, that I wanted to save her from his evil. He is going to find out. I can tell you this for sure. He has been planning to come down here and kill you all and trust when I say that when he sees this child he will want nothing more than her."

Jacob looked at Renesmee and then at Rosalie. "I still don't like her staying here. How are we suppose to trust her around Renesmee, she hunts human," he turned back to me. "I was train to kill your kind," he said threatening me.

"I will cause any harm to her, I can smell her right now. She does not like a human, if anything she smells more like a vampire, than she does human, but the mixture is enough to make her smell different." I said smelling her scent in the air. The boy seemed to get even more uncomfortable.

Suddenly the whole house went quiet. The taking upstairs seemed to stop too. Then I heard two people from upstairs jump out the window from stair, I saw them land in the back yard. It was Bella and Edward. They must be hunting. I should probably going hunting, but not with them, Bella still didn't know I was here, and I'm pretty sure Edward was going to tell her after she hunted. I would have to go hunting by myself. I watch as they both jumped over the small lake at the end of the back lawn. Bella had to rip her dress in order to get across, which got a few chuckles all around. When they were far enough that we no longer heard them everyone came down stair, some went straight to Renesmee, and others went straight to the TV. Carlisle walked over to me. He saw my eyes which were almost black.

"You'll need to hunt soon," he said. "I would like to request that you stick to outside the city if are to hunt humans, because it makes it harder for us to seem human."

I nodded.

"But," he continued. "If you wish to stay with us for a length of time I would have ask that you switch are diet. It would just make everything easier. There is no rush, I know how hard it can be for some, but it would be best if you started soon."

I nodded. I might as well try that hunting style now. I started walking towards the door.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jasper said threatening me as I left. I nodded with my back to him and began walking again.

I was in the woods quickly and didn't seem to find anything worth eating, I've gone so far looking that I was almost in Canada. After a while a hid Edward and what I think is Bella's scent, I didn't want Bella to smell me when she was walking back, not that she knew what I smelled like, yet, but I followed it at a distance. After a while I found another trail going in the opposite direction, but by then it was already too late. I caught the scent of what they were running from. A human. The scent consumed and made my mind swim. I couldn't deny it, I had to hunt. I raced to where the scent was coming from, getting closer and closer. Finally I got to the human; it was a woods man who by the looks of it was hunting. I watched him as I found him, my favorite part of hunting, making them fear me. He looked over when he saw me, surprised.

"Well, hello little girl," he said. "What are you doing here in the middle of the woods," he asked confused. "Are you lost? Where are your mommy and daddy?" he said walking towards me.

"They're dead!" I answered fiercely

I ran over at an inhuman speed. I bit in to his neck with enough force to kill him instantly.

His blood was so clean; I could tell by the taste, it was tainted with cigarettes or drugs. In fact I couldn't even taste alcohol, which would he doesn't even drink all that often, making very healthy and his blood extremely appetizing. He looked to be about 25, still young, which made it very odd. I thought o f the look on his face before I attacked him. It stopped me cold. It made me think back to the time when I was human, being attacked my own village as they burned me and my brother. I saw the fear in our eyes, in the man's eyes. I stop drinking from leaving him half of his blood leaking from his body; I could tell he was still alive, but barely. I picked up his body and struggled to ignore the blood. I carried him up the rocky side of the mountain. Whether the Volturi was evil or not, they got something right, humans shouldn't know about us, at least not yet. I knew that someone would find this man, even if it wouldn't be for a while. I had to at least make this look like an accident. I took his wallet out of his pocket and placed it where I stood. I dropped his lifeless body from where I stood on the mountain of boulders. I turned away as her fell. I could hear cracks snaps and then finally splat when he hit the bottom. I jumped of where I stood on the mountain and ran back to the house. I couldn't believe how soft I was becoming. After just a few days I have gone from someone who cares nothing about any kind of life, whatsoever to a person who can't even hunt on humans? I began to get closer to the house and I crossed Edward and Bella's scent again and I could tell they were near. That's good that they are still out it would make it easier for me. Also Edward would probably cross my scent, and tell Bella about me before they get back. I continued back to the house and found the boy outside the house. I walked swiftly passed him and he seemed to give me a dirty look as I went by. I wonder what his problem was, I could tell he obviously wasn't human but he also wasn't a vampire. Perhaps he is a child of the moon, I have encounter them once but and they obviously have a reason to hate us, but then why does he live in a house full of vampire. I ignored him and walked in to the house. Jasper was there waiting for me at the door.

"You don't look like you ate much?" he asked suspicious.

"I couldn't find any one to eat, and I tried to the whole vegetarian thing, but I couldn't get in to it just yet." I replied.

He gave me a look that told me he could feel I was holding something back.

"Fine, I killed someone ok!" I said being forced. "But I couldn't go through with draining him, ever since I left the Volturi I have been feeling all sorts new emotions and I have never felt anything like it. I couldn't go through with killing him, with seeing the fear in his eyes. It reminded me of the night my brother and I were changed." I know he could feel the rush of emotions running through me; he let me pass, no dirty glares, no threats. Maybe he was starting to trust; maybe he just knew I was telling the truth. I think they were all starting to trust me, maybe then they will trust me enough to protect me while I protect them, whenever the Volturi comes.

**Bella's POV**

I loved being a vampire, it was so amazing. I felt as everything, the branches, the whipping wind, and the falling leaves, all felt like soft feather and caressing fingers. Edward and I were racing back to the house, this time for real. I couldn't wait to see my little Renesmee. She was starting to seem more and more like a dream. I couldn't wait to hold her tiny little body safely in my arms.

"Wait, Bella wait," I heard Edward shout. I slowed but kept running think that he was trying to trick me so he could win the race. He grabbed me hand, and I knew that with my strength I could easily pull him with me, but instead I stopped. "Bella I have something important to tell you before we get home."

"What…Is it about Renesmee…What's wrong…?" I asked getting paranoid. God, I hate these stupid new born mood swings.

"It doesn't have anything to do with Renesmee," he assured me. "It's just for the last couple of days have had some … unexpected company."

"What do you mean unexpected," I asked.

"Do you remember Jane, from the Volturi?" he asked.

I hissed at her name. She and the rest of the Volturi have been causing so much trouble, not to mention every time she has seen me she has tried to use her mental pain inflicting ability on me. I'm sure now she would be nothing against me, she doesn't have her ability and I am a lot stronger.

"Calm down," Edward said. Calm down? She was defiantly not going to get anywhere near me baby. "She has been staying with us." If I could pass out with shock I defiantly would have. What the hell was she doing here? And why the hell would Edward let her anywhere near our baby? Has he completely lost his mind? I had to get to Renesmee, as soon as possible. I started running for the house, letting go of Edward's hand. I had to get that demon witch away from my baby.

I heard Edward yelling and running behind me. I ignore him. Why would he let her get close to our daughter? I kept running and ran straight in to Jacob.

"Bella, Bella," he said grabbing on to me. "No, no you can't go in there I'm not going to risk it." He said.

Edward caught up and then and grabbed me too. Jasper came out to hold me back as well.

"You have to let me go in there. Why would you let that monster be anywhere near Renesmee why would you let her anywhere near our baby?"

They eventually got me on the ground with combined strength. Edward then got on top me try to hold me down

"Please, calm down," Edward pleaded. But I couldn't. How could I with that monster here. I knew I could seriously hurt someone, but that didn't bother me, I kept struggling to get free, until she came out? She had the nerve to show her face in front of me. I threw all three men off of me and went straight for her, Jane.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Alec's POV**

It seemed damn near crazy that we had gotten another member Volturi. It had been less than a week when they kicked Jane out. Only this time no one would have to leave because of her.

Her name was Rosalinda, she had quite an unusual ability, and she can control people by their minds. Like her being about the age of 14, she could make them do anything as long as it was not in contrast to of something they would do if they were not being controlled; the slight thing is she has trouble using it on vampire. The key to the whole thing was eye contact, as long as she had eye contact, she could do anything. I actually had the honor to see as she made a human offer himself to Aro right before my eye, it didn't even look like he was being controlled by her, while it was very odd that this human was doing this, from someone just watching they wouldn't be able to tell that this human was under some sort of spell. Only a mind reader could really tell. Even though she assured him she couldn't do anything to vampires, Aro still wanted her to try, so he summoned Felix as the guinea pig.

At first nothing really happened when Aro order to make Felix bow, sit or even speak but when Aro ordered for at least try to control him in some way Rosalinda was able to control his emotions, we could see as Felix went for his normal state with a curious look in his eye, to completely furious and actually tackled Demetri down to the ground. He then changed from that to an exhausted look, like he would fall asleep any second if that were possible.

"That's quite enough, for now," Aro said laughing with joy. I looked to see Rosalinda's face all scrunched up with concentration. I watched as her pretty face smoothened. That's when I realized I spent most of my time staring at her, when wasn't watching her ability in use I was watching her, which wasn't bad I guess, I mean she is very beautiful. She had very light russet colored skin that looked as smooth and soft as silk. Her was the color of a raven's feathers and seemed just as velvety. Her voice was like orchestra playing, lovely and meaningful.

I had to talk to her.

"Rosalinda," I called when Aro had dismissed her. She looked back confused and then her eyes brighten when she saw me.

"Please call me Rosa," she said with a shy smile.

"Well then it's nice to meet you Rosa," I said beaming. "My name is Alec."

"So you're Alec?" she asked. "Interesting, Aro told me about you."

"I hope it wasn't anything bad." I hope he didn't find out that I'm still in contact with Jane.

"Is it true that you can numb all then sense of somebody at one time?" she asked curiosity brightening her crimson eyes.

I whispered a silent sigh of relief.

"Yes, it is true." I said.

"Wow," she said. "And I thought I was the one with a cool ability."

"Yea this world is filled with vampires that have such amazing abilities."

"Well, since you have such an amazing ability would you mind helping me with mine, I'm almost sure that with a little practice I can be able to control both humans and vampires," she said looking excited by the thought.

"Of course," I said. "I can give you a few pointers for how I learned to project my ability."

"Yeah, that would be so cool, thank you some much," she said kissing me on the cheek, then skipping away.

I stood there frozen for a minute. This is going to be great, having her here gave me such a great idea, but I had to convince her to join my side before she gets completely devoted to Aro.

My mind began to race, as I walked to my room, with the idea of just what I could do if I could get a band of people together, people with abilities like Rosa's.

The first thing I did when I got to my room was check my phone. I had one text message from Jane.

_**Status update**_

I dialed in the number for her cell phone; she picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey," I replied. "Status update."

"What's up?" she asked.

"They have another new member," I said. "And this one is even more powerful then the last. Her name is Rosalinda. She has mind control abilities, but right now only for humans, she however is able to control how a vampire is feeling, she is able to control mental state, as in exhaustion and such and she can control emotions."

"This could be bad for us," she said sounding worried. "I'll have to inform Carlisle; you can't let her get any stronger. Right now we have the sides pretty much even. You'd be surprised with just how much power the Cullens, more than Aro even knew. They too have an emotion controller."

"I had an idea about her," I said thinking back to when she displayed her ability. "What if we were to set up a group of people help us, along with the Cullens?"

"What do you mean?" she asked but I could tell that she was quickly catching up to where I already was.

"Like a revolution," I said. "We could get great fighter, people with amazing abilities, abilities that Aro hasn't even dreamt of and bring them all together, and trust me, there has got to be a lot of them out there. We can't be the only souls in this world that despise the Volturi."

"I guess that would be a good idea, I will inform the Cullens of your plan, but for now I think we should just gain these people as allies if we were to get them all together, whether it is from the excessive death in one area or the lack of death in an area that used to be high. Also we need to learn just who we can trust, so be careful about who you inform. Do not tell Felix or ….his…err…_her _about this, considering that she was willing to let me die for her place tells me that she is not a reliable ally but tell anybody else who could be relevant to our mission."

"Will do," I said.

"Also, if they seem to have ideas with attacking soon, I'll need you to stall them, the Cullens are defiantly in need of help, and right now they in a state that would make it seem that they were killed for a justifiable cause. They have committed no crime, but knowing Aro, he would make what they have punishable."

"What exactly have they done?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, I must keep it miles away from him, so you must understand why I can't tell you." She said.

"I do understand," I said.

"Well, I must go now, you should probably go too, people might suspicious if your spending a lot of time in room after your sister disappeared, or rather died and you never found out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, plus I now have work to do," I said walking over and grabbing my robe."

"Be careful," she said. "I love you, brother."

"I love you too, Jane, good bye," I said. Then she hung up. I put my robe on and then put my phone in to my desk drawer and locked it. AS I walked out of my room I began to think of all the Volturi members and just who could be helpful in our plans. Of course we were now short a few members due to a betrayal, now with my recent plans, those members would have been perfect, but now…. All the empty slots in the Volturi were filling up quickly but would I be able to convince these new comers to believe me, rather than the people who spared their life and gave a new way of living? Could I get them to believe me rather than Aro the master of manipulation? Just then I saw Rosa and she looked upset.

"Oh Alec," she said wrapping her arms around me when she saw me. "I just don't know if I can do this."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Aro made me train today, and he said that in a battle the people who I will be fighting against aren't just going to let me control them, that they would put up a fight and might even try to kill me. He told me he would start the exercises easy by putting me against another new comer, and she seemed like me she didn't seem to know how to fight using hand to hand combat either, but when Aro told us to use abilities…. It felt like I was on fire, he kept telling her to do it harder and harder and I felt like if she didn't stop, I might of died. I tried to get her to stop but I was in too much pain. Aro told her to stop, and then came over to me and just yelled at me, he said that if I don't learn how to use my ability, that he just might let Jessica kill me next time and then he told me to leave. I just….don't know if I can do this."

"Calm down," I said hugging her back and rubbing her wild raven hair. "So he just let her attack you?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "It was terrible."

"What if I told you I knew away out of it?"

"Alec, what do you mean?" she asked pulling back, confusion in her eyes. "If I'm not in the Volturi then I die, Aro made that very clear, you were there weren't you?"

"No, there is a way out of this, the pain and the stupid laws that he creates" I said.

"There is?" she asked.

"Listen there isn't much time to explain, but and some other people are tired of listening to his stupidity, we are forming a revolution against them and their rules and I would really like it if you joined us."

"But, your part of the Volturi aren't you how you apart of that?" she asked.

"I was a part of the Volturi for a long time, but just recently they tried to kill someone I love, for no good reason. After that I have thinking about just what they have made me do for all these years and just stupid, selfish and power hungry every move they make is. They just want to rule the world and have the ultimate power, that's all they care about. They don't care about us, they have and they never will. It's time that we took a stand and do what's right. They need to be dealt with for once and for all."

"Wow," she said. "You can count me in."

"Really?" I asked. Just like that she would be willing to join.

"Yeah, all of this seems really important and it all make sense so why wouldn't I be in with it?" she asked.

"Well I thought it would be a little harder to convince you."

"I think today's training is all the convincing I need." She said then she leaned in and kissed me on the lips. "Thanks for helping me," I watched in a daze as she walked to her room. I was really starting to like this revolution.

**Aro's POV**

I smiled to my brother as we talked of the new member of Volturi.

"What exactly brought her here?" Marcus asked.

"Her coven caused mass murder all around Mexico and other parts of South America and when we sent Demetri and Chelsea went to go kill them but they got there they watched as Rosalinda killed her whole five member coven herself and then as they tried to apprehend her she almost kill them. It's a good thing we sent Chelsea she was able to make her fell like she could trust us and now we have her." I told them with excitement in my voice.

"I think I might like this new girl," Caius said. "It's too bad we had to get rid of Jane she was always my favorite but maybe this new girl will be my new favorite she seems very ruthless."

"I can be quite evil," Rosa said entering the room.

"How did it go?" I asked getting up from my seat. "Did he take the bait?"

"He sure did? I even made him think I was on board, so we can get that secret information, about their revolution."

"So the twins are starting a revolution," I concluded out loud. "They must have some way of communicating. This would mean they have always had their doubts about us….damn it they know everything about us, and now they are informing the Cullens, the one coven that is even close to our power."

"Alec has betrayed us?" Caius asked.

"It seems more and more members are beginning to rebel against our law, perhaps we should look in to change for the better good rather than more and more power?" Marcus suggested.

"You idiot!" Caius said. "It is our power that will make them obey us, without our power we are nothing but weaklings like them."

"We need our power in order to rule like kings," I agreed.

"Must we rule like kings over people who agree with nothing we speak, over people who are plotting are deaths every second of our days.

"We are immortal and shall remain as such!" Caius shouted.

"We will rule the vampire world and then take over the human world. They will become nothing but animals breed for our needs."

"And what about the people who believe as I do? The people who want to live in peace with them and side by side without one knowing about the other, how all the other creatures of the supernatural live."

"They will have a choice, to live like us or to die," Caius said with an evil grin.

Rosalinda laughed.

"Mmm, sounds better already," she began to laugh evilly and Caius joined in.

"Please brother," I said. "See how I do, just this live in happiness with me."

"Brother I shall, agree to live with you in your world, but never will I agree to see the world the way your mind views it just as you shall never be my brother." Marcus said getting up and exiting the room.

"Fine! Act as you do, but I know when my plans are finished you too will enjoy yourself in my world!" I shouted after him.

"Don't listen to him," Rosalinda said walking towards. "I like your idea. It's just what this world needs," she bowed down to me. "Your majesty."

I smiled nothing could stop me from creating this world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Jessica's POV**

I've been here less than a month, and Aro is already asking me for secret missions. He called me to the practice room and said he had to train me for a secret mission.

"Hello, dear Jessica," he said as I entered the room.

"Master," I said bowing my head respectively.

"My dear, I'm sure you by now understand the basics of the war that is at brew."

I nodded. "There has been a coven that has been deifying the Volturi's rule for quite some time, and they must be stopped," I said.

He smiled. "Correct," he said darkly. "As you may now realize, we are short in members, so I am sending out search parties, to look for unclaimed talent. Your Felix will be included in one of these groups."

"I want to go," I said. "If Felix is going then I want to be included as well."

"Well, my dear I would let you go with Felix, but sadly you are not trained enough, I wouldn't want to risk you if anything bad were to happen, it would be a terrible loss on my part." He said.

"I can train, just give me some time," I begged.

"I do want you to train," he said. " But sadly time is running out, if we are to get the upper hand in this battle we must start as soon as possible, the other coven is already aware of what are plans are, we have lost the element of surprise, but we may be able to have the upper hand in strength. I will join the groups that will be sent out, but I want you to stay here and take my place, I will set up a training schedule for you, but other than that I want you to rule with an iron fist, if anyone asks about my location outside of the Volturi, you kill them. We are keeping everything secret."

"Master, are you sure? I don't know if I can… exactly rule like you do?"

"Don't worry, my dear Jessica, I see a lot of myself in you, I believe you will do a great job in my absence, and if you are unsure about anything, Marcus has agreed to stay behind and assist you."

"For how long," I asked.

"I cannot give you an exact date, but I can tell you, you be graciously rewarded," he said as he walked out of the room, only to return. When he entered the room, he was out of sight. I heard strange noises, some kind of wet sound, and a mouthwatering beating. I heard him whispering.

"Come now my dear just a little way's more."

Then the smell hit me, it was delicious wonderful smell that could only be human. I watched him enter his fist clenched around a young looking girl's arm. She was crying and trying with all her might to escape his steel grip. He tossed her on the floor in front of me.

"Please, please help me," she begged.

"Take this as a toast to seal the deal," he said. I stared down at the sobbing girl. "Please have a drink."

"And what," I asked. "Show you just how much of a dog I've become. That I need a reward every time I do something you like."

"No, no Jessica, that's not it at all. I know you are new to the Volturi, but you must understand that together we are a family and in this family we like to reward hard work," he said seriously.

"If we are such a family, then why are you able to kill and banish members so easily?" I asked. "It's been bugging me since Jane left, how is it that you could just try to kill her like that, after she and her brother have been with you for so many years. You just let her go with no sorrow, even Felix was sad at the loss of his friend, but you it seemed like nothing. So how are we really a family if you could just flip a switch and kill us at anytime?"

"No, sorrow? It hurts me to no extent, Jane especially after centuries of having her as a member, a friend …a daughter? You think it was easy for me to order her death?" He looked at me. "Maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you can't handle, my responsibilities. I thought maybe, just maybe I could trust you, someone who seems to be fair and honest, while still having the ability difference between family and work. That's why it's so easy for me to give up people even if sometimes they are my favorites."

"You told me, Felix and everyone else that was in the room that you were going to kill her because of me, I get why you killed everyone else but Jane didn't do anything, it was my fault," I said. I finally was feeling the sadness in my words. It's the first time I really admitted to anyone how I really felt about the subject. As far as Felix knew, I was ok with it. It was that, that allowed us to live. Why wouldn't I be ok with it? It didn't change the fact that Jane was Felix's friend, and I even think she was starting to warm up to me, but just like that I became the cause for her death.

"You do not understand," he said. "As much as I loved her, I was aware of how the power affected her. We used our power for good, but she changed it in to something evil, she used her power to give people pain. If anyone irritated her she would simply use her ability, no matter who they were. I think I've even seen her take anger out on her poor brother. I have always thought of Alec as Jane's better half, no matter how much she would attack him he never even thought of retaliating, he really loved her, and she manipulated him. I have just got word that she still is, my heart goes out to him, and he'll never be free of her darkness. I knew if she stayed she would make plans to overrun us, it just so happened that when I made plans to get rid of her, you came around. You had her ability only 10 times as better and you wanted to join the Volturi. Which reminds me, I must apologize for putting you through what I did, when you first came here. You see I had to make sure you were tough, and all in all you seemed to pass with flying colors." He smiled. "I hope this makes you feel better about what happened, there is no reason for useless guilt." I looked over and saw his hand on my shoulder.

"Felix wasn't kidding, you can read my thoughts with just a single touch," I said astonished.

"Not just your thoughts, but your entire mind, everything you have ever thought, is now in my memory, which is helpful considering our species never forgets, but anyway back to my original point would you please take my place while I am away?"

I nodded "I understand now, because of what you have told me, I understand and I will try to take on that task as best I can. Thank You for this talk," I said. I felt better, knowing that what happened wasn't my fault, also knowing that Aro not only liked me but trusted me. I started walking out of the room when Aro called over to me.

"Jessie, I hate to let good food go to waste," he said, gesturing to the girl who was passed out on the floor. I smiled I was starting to get hungry and it would be nice to get rewarded for hard work. I walked over and picked her up by her hair, she awoke and looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Please, please don't kill me," she begged. I leaned in and bit her on the neck. She began to scream. I couldn't help but laugh, I love when they scream.

**Jane's POV**

I watched as Bella knocked over everyone that stood in her way, Jasper was the only one who truly gave her fight, which of course was to be expected. I could see the sadness in her eyes as she did this to her family, but she only did because her emotions were explosive and she felt that I was a danger to her baby. I knew could easy get her to stop, but that would involve my ability, which is if my ability would even work on her now. So instead I walked out of the house, to where she could clearly see me. I knew she try to attack me, and obvious I could not attack back. I just had to hope that my relationship with the Cullens was enough for them to stop her before it was too late. She saw me and hate seemed to flood her eyes. If her blood red eyes could seem anymore demon-like they would have been. She glared at me and quickly tackled me to the ground, as instinct I fought to get her off of me, and seemed slightly more difficult than it would have been with any other vampire, she was a recently fed newborn. I longed to use my ability, though it would not work. She growled as she leaned her teeth towards my throat, when just in the nick of time Jasper pulled her of off of me and tried to pin her arms.

"Let go!" she screamed. Just then I saw as the boy who I had seen before, the one who was neither vampire, nor human and smelled really bad, walked over to Bella.

"Bella, Bella, listen to me," he said. "Calm down, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't calm down, I'm gonna phase." I could make no sense from his words, what was he talking about. She growled. I could as of right now there was no humanity in Bella, she had let her animal side take over fully, I had seen this happen to many newborns, it never ends well. Bella still struggled to get free when the boy back up and jumped 20ft, in the air. He clothes turned into shreds and what was once skin became fur his body slowly transformed from what once looked like the body of a normal teenage boy, to a horse sized wolf.

"What the hell?" I gasped. Bella broke free just in time for the wolf to tackle her to the ground placing each paw on her wrists and ankles. She struggled but couldn't get free. The wolf growled in her face which seemed to make her even crazier she freed her ankle from one of his paws and kneed him in the rid; every on heard a loud crack as the wolf let out a whine and dropped to the ground. He laid there crying in pain as Bella ran towards me. I watched as Rosalie walked carrying Renesmee. Bella looked at the baby once and the humanity came back in to her eyes, everyone else seemed to see this and us this as an advantage to pin her. Edward tackled her on the floor and put his hands and feet where the wolf's paws once were Jasper stood over them for extra protection.

"Let me up Edward, I'm fine," she said. Edward looked in to her eyes and his began to soften. He helped her up but then put his arm around her tightly, gluing her to his side. Bella started at Renesmee and her eyes became sad.

"I'm sorry everyone," she apologized. "I acted like a monster and I had no excuse to do so." She looked at everybody and then glared at me.

"It's quite alright," Jasper said. "I have been around newborns long enough to know that stuff like this happens when they encounter a strong emotion, in this case hate or fear." Everyone seemed to nod in agreement, I just watched her. I walked closer to them.

"Edward," I said. "Would you mind if I have a chat with Bella, alone?" I asked Bella glared at me, but she seemed to also be confused.

"I don't know if that is a good idea," Edward said.

Please, I thought. It might help, in any case she might stop attacking me if someone explains, and also it might be a bit safer if I'm the one to do it.

"Fine," he said. "But not too far, we'll be keeping an eye on you." I looked at Bella.

"Would it be alright if we talk over by the river, Bella?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. She glanced at Edward, he nodded and she started walking towards the river and I followed behind her.

We stopped at the river and she glared at me.

"You don't like me here," I said. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not here for the reasons you think. I'm not here to threaten your family, I'm not here to keep an eye on you and I'm not here because of Renesmee." She hissed when I spoke her daughter's name.

"Then why are you here and not with you master coming up with some kind of plan to ruin someone's life for your own fun?" she asked.

"I'm here to do the right thing," I said. "My has been cloud for years I used to think that what I was doing was justice, but I'm finding out now that the Volturi is just a bunch of villains who find joy in other's misery. I know you probably don't believe me that's why I'm here, I know about the war the Volturi intends to start against your Coven, they believe the Cullens have gained too much power and must be stopped, I hope to stop them so no one will have to deal with their meritocracy."

"Why the sudden interest in stopping them?" she asked.

"Because they replaced me, and then tried to kill, after all the years I have put in to their service. Then after I escaped they refused to tell my brother where I was, they pretended that nothing happened so they could use him. Now I want revenge and I figured if I found you guys, it would be the best way. I could help your coven with an ongoing problem you have had and you could help me achieve the one thing I want now."

"Why did they replace you?" she asked.

"Because they found someone better," I answered.

"Why not just go by yourself?" she asked I noticed how she became softer but still guarded during the conversation, she was starting to understand me.

"You may not notice but I am still young. For hundreds of years I have been a little girl. I still am a little girl and the only life I knew was with the Volturi. Now that has been taken away from me. I knew they would come after me, even if it wasn't right away, and I'd seen the love that your coven has for each other, I wanted to belong somewhere, somewhere good, instead of evil."

"Isn't that what every girl searches for, a place to belong," she said with a smile.

"I'm really sorry that I intruded on your family, and I'm even sorrier for how uncomfortable I have made you. I did not mean for that scene back there to happen, if you want I'll leave and forget everything that I have seen while I was here," I said sadly. She did something surprising; instead of laughing at me or telling me to get out of her sight she hugged me."

"From everything I have been through in life, you would think I would want you to leave, but as a mother I can't ask you to leave. Like you said you're just a little girl, who is trying to find her real self. It will be hard but I'll try to learn to trust you, but that's only if you'll stay."

"So I can stay?" I asked excited about finally being accepting.

"Yes," Bella answered.

I excitedly for once I'd felt like a normal girl, who had a happy family and dint have to kill people just to get a meal.

**I really like this chapter it's very revealing about a lot of the characters, Jessica, Aro and Jane the most I guess. Jessica is naïve, Jane is soft on the inside and Aro is very manipulative (but who didn't know that already.) Also Bella used to have a deep hate for Jane. Go monster Bella! It was also pretty revealing about me, for instance, I have an obsession with eyes, throats and necks. I promise I'll stop using though areas of the body, except maybe eyes, because otherwise it wouldn't make much sense. Hope you enjoyed it please Favorite and leave a review telling me what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

** Alec's POV**

I was in my room, reading when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to open it and was surprised to see Marcus. What was he doing here? Marcus wasn't the kind to wander around, he went to the feeding room to eat, the throne room for an execution and then back to his room when everything was done. I don't even think I've seen him leave the Volturi's building. At least not since the last time he smiled, and that was a long time ago.

"Marcus, what a pleasant surprise," I said casually

"We need to talk," he said. "It's very important."

"Of course Master," I said letting him in.

"Listen, I'm going to just keep this simple, they know about you and Jane," he said.

I stared at him surprised. What? That's impossible, there's no way they could have found out. What was going to happen now? Was I going to die? Right here in my room? After everything was coming along, the revolution, the alliance with the Cullens, Rosalinda…Rosalinda just when she started to like me, was this the end of that as well?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I made sure my face was composed. His eyes which were usually dull and emotionless seemed to be sparked with excitement.

"Rosalind, Aro is working with Rosalind. He told her to seduce you and gather information. The other day, you gave her information about a revolution, well Aro is now aware of your plan and he makes plans to use you towards his own personal plans of world domination. He wants to make the world his own personal breeding ground."

"Well, let's say hypothetically I did have a revolution," I said. "What would your stand on this be?" He looked at me and the excitement in his eyes sparkled.

"I would want to help in any way possible. For so long I have been living under Aro's rule, but now he wants to do something so insane and evil, that it's time for me to take a stand. I know what you and Jane are doing is right, and I want to join. I want to take the world back to the way it was, the way it is now, the way I want it to be forever. Our world staying a secret while we co-exist with humans. Everyday Aro kills vampires, just because he believes they have done something wrong to our world, while at the same time he plans to totally ruin our world by exposing us. If we were to take down the Volturi and start something, something based on justice rather than power, and then maybe life could be easier for our species, for all species. Will you help me, by allowing me to help you?"

"I don't know, Marcus, I don't even know what to think. How do I know your telling the truth, how do I know you won't turn around and betray me like Rosalinda did?"

"I will not…because we share a common misery. Aro has taken someone from both of us, someone of love. For me it was my sweet, sweet Didyme, his own sister, my love, he murdered her; he betrayed both of us, leaving me with nothing, feeling nothing. The happiness buried in her grave, along with my love, my love for her, for life, for anything. You may have not lost your soul mate but you lost someone just as close, your twin, your other half. They have always said that twins were close, but you and Jane were like two halves of the same person. You two need each other to survive; otherwise you're just a half. You're lucky however, your other half was saved while mine was taken away from me, and it's time to avenge her!" I saw as anger and passion in his eyes, he never showed any emotion, and now it seemed like he would explode from all of it.

I sighed. "I'll have to ask Jane, but you'll be on probation for now. We'll need you as a closer inside source, so as far as Aro knows your just boring old emotionless Marcus. I will keep my charade up with Aro by acting as if I am still under Rosalinda's delusion. You will act as if you are going along with his plan, but inform me when something happens, that way I can report to Jane and keep her in the know, while Aro thinks we are totally off the mark."

Marcus smile for the first time in what seem like centuries. "Thank you Alec, I promise to hold my end up as best I can; I swear it by my life and on Didyme's grave."

I nodded as he left my room closing the door behind him. I had so much to think over now. Rosalinda, the beautiful girl I had fallen for, had tricked me in to walking right in to Aro's trap. Not only has he found that I am in contact with Jane, but he has also discovered that I am planning against his rule. Now I had Marcus to help me, but can I really trust him, can I really trust anyone other than Jane and myself? No, no of course Marcus was telling the truth, there is no way Aro could have forced Marcus to fake such strong emotions, not after him being numb for centuries and especially not after what he did to him. I knew I definitely had to call Jane and ask her for her advice on this matter.

I rushed over to my desk, picked up my cell phone and dialed her number. The phone rang numerous times but no answered and I just heard a beep. That's odd; I would think she would have her phone on her at all times. I tried again and this time it only rang three times before the beep. She shut her phone off? I decided to text her.

_I have major news that might helps, please call, we really need to talk this over, and it may decide between our victory and defeat._

I put my phone back in my desk and sat down on my futon. Now I had to wait. What was she up to?

**Jane's POV**

I walked towards the house, letting Bella walk in front of me. She seemed really excited about seeing her daughter. I walked but kept some distance from the house. I stopped when I got to Jasper.

"I don't trust you," he said.

"I know," I answered.

"But everyone else does," he continued. I nodded. "So I guess I can make an effort."

I stared at him shocked.

"I will take you up on your offer though. You said you could tell us everything you knew about the Volturi, this may be able to prepare us for what they are planning."

"Well," I said. "I'll tell you everything that I know; I can tell you this as well now that I have escaped Aro will be changing the plan as much as possible. I do have an inside source, my brother, he has been telling me everything that has been going on. They have a new member, she can control people's actions, and even their emotions, but luckily to us her ability wouldn't work any different than yours would."

"She only controls the minds of humans?"He asked.

"Yes, but both Aro and Alec are fighting to strengthen her ability to its highest, but I don't know if she'll listen to Alec and join our side. I'm not too sure about her." I confessed

"You don't trust her?"

"No, when you first join the Volturi, Aro seems like an angel come to Earth, especially if your life has been saved, I suspect with her being new and definitely powerful he may be spending a lot of time with her, there destroying any amount of doubt that Alec will try to make her feel. In fact she might even be a liability, but I sense that my brother might _like _her and I can't bring myself to ruin his love with my suspicions. I just hope that his head will remain clear enough to see, if she were ever to double-cross him."

"And if his head does not remain clear?" Jasper asked.

"Well, he reports everything to me and if he were to do something risky I'd like to think he would tell me before. He is my brother, I know him, and I don't think he would deliberately go behind my back and if he tells me something suspicious about this Rosalinda I will tell him about it and as hard as it will be for him, he'll have to double-cross her."

"And you trust that he'll do that?"

"If he needs to," I answered. "I trust him enough to do the right thing."

"Then you won't need this," he said pulling my cell phone out of my sweat shirt pocket. Just then it began to vibrate in his hand.

"I thought you said you'd make an effort to trust me?" I asked.

"It's hard to make an effort when you could double cross us at anytime. You can have the phone back, if you want, but there is only one way you'll get it," he said tightening his hold on the phone, it continued to vibrate.

"No, No! I will not use my ability," I yelled when I understood what he meant. His fist got tighter and I began to hear the plastic cracking.

"Why not Jane?" he asked. "You used to use your ability to get whatever want, why change now?"

"Because, that was the old me, I have changed!" he tightened his grip and the phone broke in to in hundreds of small plastic pieces. Then he watched me closely and waited to see how I would react. I felt as the anger flooded through me, I felt the impulse that I always felt whenever I don't get my way, but I ignored it. I took three deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. He felt this and used his ability to make me feel even more anger, and I had to then fight the urge not only to use my ability but also to attack him. I clenched my fists and tried as hard as I could, not to even move. I concentrated on other things, like how happy I was to be away from the Volturi and somewhere safe and secure, I thought about the sadness and loneliness I felt for my brother, and I felt myself calm down even though Jasper tried his hardest to keep me angry. Jasper kept trying and trying and the anger grew stronger and stronger, until finally I felt like I was going to crack. Luckily right before that happened Edward came out and walked over to Jasper.

"Jasper, Jasper, that's enough. If you try any harder, she might actually use her ability, and trust me it is not something you want to feel. She's already passed your silly test just let her be."

Jasper looked at Edward and then looked at me. He stopped the flowing anger and I fell to my knees

"I'm sorry," Jasper said. "It seems I got too carried."

"It's alright," I gasped out of breath.

"Jasper, if your done here, I think you are better needed inside, you'll probably be the only one will see it coming if Bella snaps again," Edward suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jasper said walking in to the house.

"You'll have to forgive Jasper, he used to be in war, so he used to having to beat trust out of people, I'm sure now that you have passed his test he'll be a bit easier on you."

I nodded.

"You're welcome to use any of the phones in the house if you need to call your brother, but I would let Jasper listen in on the conversations, if that's alright. I'm sure it would be a lot easier than having to explain exactly to the fullest detail what you said to Alec, to Jasper every time you call, but that is your decision." Edward began walking back in to the house, but turned to me right before walking in. "We really do trust you, as hard as it is to believe," he said. "I've heard you talk to your brother, not because I meant to listen but just because it was flowing through your thoughts, I understand that you are working to help us and ii thank you for that." He walked back in to the house and I followed right in time to watch Bella flip out again.

I heard Bella yelling at Jacob in front of the house, everybody moved so they could see what was going on, everyone except Rosalie who was holding Renesmee.

"Stop her, Edward," Esme murmured. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

Edward didn't move an inch. From the excitement in his stance and eyes, I knew he was hoping for it.

Bella and Jacob continued to yell.

"Amazing isn't she?"Edward murmured.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," Carlisle agreed shocked.

"Fine, you win this one," Emmett said grudgingly to Jasper. Jasper smiled.

The shouting began to get louder and louder and even more heated, but no seemed to stop it. It finally ended when Bella shrieked "You nicknamed my daughter after _the Loch Ness Monster?" _and lunged for his neck. Right before Bella deliver a fatal attack to him, another wolf jumped in the way. Bella slammed in to the wolf with more force than a speeding bullet, snapping something in its body as if it were a twig.

"Oh shit, she hit Seth," Emmett said breaking the silence. I looked over and everyone else was staring at the now broken wolf even Rosalie who was still holding Renesmee. Then just like that Edward and Carlisle rushed out to check on Seth and keep Bella under control. I just stood there staring. What could I do, me being the outsider?


	18. Chapter 18

___**Chapter 18**_

___**Jessie's POV**_

___Today day was the day, the day everyone was leaving, and I had to take Aro's place as ruler of Volterra, temporarily that is. I sat in the room that Felix and I shared letting my brain run through all the reasons why I had such a bad feeling about Aro's choice. What is something were to happen, to Aro while he was out? Would that leave me to take his place, he obviously trusted me with this. In a time of emergency would they see that trust and name me the leader of such a powerful clan? I mean of course I would have Caius and Marcus by my side but could I really lead? What if something happened to Volterra while everyone else was away? What if another Coven attacked? It would be my fault that the Volturi falls. Then what would happen? I couldn't even bear to think of that possibility. I was still freaking out when Felix came in._

_"__Hey, babe," he said kissing me on the cheek._

___I tuned to look at him. "You're leaving," I blurted out._

___Felix looked surprised. "How'd you find out?" he asked._

_"__Aro told me a few days ago." I said emotionlessly._

_"__I'm sorry Jessie, I wanted to tell you sooner but lately you have seemed just so distracted. I didn't want to give you more to stress about." He came and sat next to me on his couch. I stared at his face. He was sweet, and perfect in every way. I don't know if I could survive the time we are apart. I scooted on to his lap and wrapped my arms around him._

_"__I'm going to miss you so much." I said kissing him. "I wish I could come with you."_

_"__I'm going to miss you too," he said against my lips. "But maybe it's safer for you to stay here. You know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were ever to happen to you."_

_"__That's what Aro said," I whispered._

_"__Well then, I agree with him." Felix said kissing me._

_"__But," I said continuing my thought from before. "You know what else he said?" _

_"__What?" Felix asked._

_"__Well with everyone leaving, Aro and Caius decided to come as well. This of course is leaving only Marcus to lead, so Aro asked me to take over for him."_

_"__So you're going to be leading the Volturi?" he asked._

_"__Yup," I said. "At least until Aro returns."_

_"__That's great babe, see I told you they would love you here. You haven't even been a vampire for a year and you've already learned control, and now you're leading the Volturi." Felix said kissing me again._

_"__I wouldn't say I found control, I usually put all my anger and emotion in to training my ability, but just the other day I flipped out Demetri, even though I knew he was joking with me. Of course when I tried to attack him he reversed my attack easily. I came so close to using my ability but Aro found me and convinced me to stop."_

___Felix laughed. "Well you figure with, Demetri being a tracker, he has to be at good at protecting himself, but don't worry you'll learn of ways of defense."_

_"__And maybe you can teach me?" I hinted._

_"__Of course, I promise first thing when I get back." Felix said._

_"__Well, how about we do something now, before you leave," I said with a flirty smile._

_"__What would you like?" He asked._

_"__I'll give you hint,"_

_I said leaning further in to him, kissing him deeply. He kissed me back passionately. I moved my finger down his neck to his shirt buttons. I quickly unfasten the buttons down the front of his shirt, only to then rip the shirt off of him. He began to feel my lust and responded in the same way. He tore my shirt from my body and moved hands up and down my body as he continued to undress the rest of me. I felt tingles of electricity as he touched my breasts; I broke the kiss letting out a soft moan. I reach to take off his pants, first letting my hand rest upon the front. His lips never left my body, kissing down my neck, continuing down my chest, and then back up again._

___Seconds after I finished undressing him, I could feel him inside me. It was the greatest felling I would ever feel in my life. He made love to me now for the second time, but I still felt as if this was all new. I moaned with pleasure almost as much as I had last time. It was better this time, all of the awkwardness was gone and I knew without a doubt that he loved me more than anything, more than dear life even. There was nothing that would come between us. Even though he was leaving today, I knew he would try his hardest to get back to me as soon as possible. I loved him and he loved me, I took the moments we had together, now and held them with me, even when he left with the rest of the Volturi, and my heart._

___**Marcus' POV**_

___The day had come that both Alec and I could really put our plans in to action. Aro, in his quest for more power, had demanded more powerful members to the Volturi. He had left me behind by my request, and has also left young Jessica, Rosalinda and Alec behind. Jessica, because she was young, and an easy target, but also a valuable secret weapon, Rosalinda, because she was new and Alec because of the secret suspicions that Aro now had for him. I had convinced Aro that it is possible to perhaps brainwash Alec to come to our side, I was sure Aro would easily use Rosalinda for that task, but I also had a plan._

_"__Rosalinda," I called as I spotted her in the hall. "I am in need of your assistance."_

_"__Of course, master," she responded. "How may I be of service?"_

_"__Aro has said that you are to help me with an important task, you'll need to follow me to the training room it is quite urgent."_

_"__Yes, master," she said following as we walked to the training with pace. Once we were in the training room we saw Alec and Jessica._

_"__Marcus what is the meaning of calling us here?" Jessica asked._

_"__I'm sure Aro has informed you all that Alec has betrayed us. He has been cooperating with his sister, behind our back. But Alec is a very valuable member of our team and can mean the difference between a win and a loss against his sister. So we are going to ensure that his alliance is to us and to us only."_

_"__You lied to me!" he looked around. "You all lied to me!" he tried to make a run for the door just as his sister had._

_"__Seize him!" I shouted and sure enough a few seconds later he was on the floor withering in pain. "We may have lied to you, but you have only done the same to us, to your family. Jessica picked him up by his arm and led him back so he was in front of me again._

_"__You try to run for it again, and you'll be dead right where you stand," Jessica warned._

_"__Now Rosalinda, I have called you here, to experiment with your ability," I said. "I know you can control the minds of humans, but I wish to expand that. I want to force him to stay with us and turn away from his sister."_

_"__I-I don't know if I can do that," she said. "I have tried for so long to control the minds of Vampires, but it has never worked."_

_"__Well, dear, I need you try now."_

_"__I can't do it," she mumbled._

_"__Try it," I responded. "Just try!"_

___She sighed but closed her eyes and concentrated._

_"__Just concentrate, focus as hard as you can, just try!" I encouraged._

___I could practically feel the power coming off of her. Then, the room was filled with Alec's screams as he dropped his knees. Jessica looked down at him confused and then looked at Rosalinda shocked. Rosalinda opened her eyes and Alec stopped screaming. He stood up and looked at me._

_"__My lord," he said bowing. "I'm sorry, I have ruined this family. Will you ever forgive me?"_

_"__Yes, Alec," I said. "Now, everyone leaves us, I must speak with him."_

_"__Yes, master," Jessica and Rosalinda said as they left the room. I turned to Alec._

_"__The plan has gone according to plan, master," Alec murmured._

_"__Yes," I said. "Now Aro will get the feedback that we need, he will think that both of us are assisting him, he'll have no idea what we are truly doing; we just have to make sure we have no contact with him. Which won't be hard, I predict the war will start soon after Aro returns, but I also predict that Aro will also be suspicious about whether or not this is true. You'll have to keep your act up as best as you can. I will try my best to keep him from reading your mind, but if I cannot help you must use your ability, he won't be able to feel anything, and he'll think it's because of your mind."_

_"__But will that work?" Alec asked._

_"__You need to find a way to make it work. That could be our only way out. I am hoping, though that he'll just settle with Jessica's input on this. She believed it I could tell."_

___Alec bowed his head. "If it comes to it, I will try my best to keep our plans a secret."_

_"__Very good Alec, I am starting to believe that we can do this," I said dismissing him._

___**Jane's POV**_

___C'mon pick up, pick up, I thought as I listened to the phone ring. Alec was very cautious, I knew he would be suspicious about an unknown number but it has been awhile since he called me, and last time I didn't answer, he must think some things up._

___I heard the phone pick up, but no one answered._

_"__Hello, Alec?" I said._

_"__Jane?" Alec asked, "What happened, why aren't you calling from your cell phone?"_

_"__Because, I had to go through a trust ritual, with one of the Cullens, where my phone was destroyed." I told him. "But we worked it out, however Jasper is now sitting in on calls just to be safe."_

_"__Well I guess that's fine," he said. "It doesn't seem to be a problem."_

_"__Alright, so what is Aro planning?"_

_"__Well right now he has gone out with almost of the Volturi, in hunting parties, searching for more vampires who posses abilities with value to him. He has left Jessica in charge in his place. Marcus has told me that he suspects that Aro will want to start the war as soon as he returns._

_"__Your speaking with Marcus?" I asked._

_"__Yes, I know it may seem like a trap, but I really believe he wants to help us, I mean Aro did kill his mate, I'm sure he has been waiting for something like this for centuries, and now that he has finally found it, he not going to let it get away," Alec replied._

_"__But Marcus has a direct connection with Aro," I said trying to reason with him._

_"__Actually I don't think Marcus has had a direct connection with anyone for at least a hundred years or so. In fact anything he has a connection with me. Whenever we discuss plans he just… he just get's some life in his eyes. I think that this is the only way we feels he can avenge Didyme," Alec said. "He actually helped me get out of some suspicions Aro had of me."_

_"__Just be on guard brother," I warned._

_"__I will, as for right now he's no probation, he doesn't know any kind of incriminating information yet so we are still in the clear."_

_"__You're smart Alec; I know you'll do the right thing."_

_"__Thank you, Jane," he said. "Now I must go, I don't have a lot of time."_

_"__Good bye, brother," I said hanging up._

_"__Do you really trust Marcus?" Jasper asked._

_"__I believe he does have very good motives to help us, and in this time and day in war that's all we can really ask for, and hope it's right._

___**Bella's POV**_

___I held sleeping Renesmee in my arms, after a day of fighting with Jacob about letting me hold her, I knew he was probably still on edge about me being so close to her, but I also knew Edward would control him. I could see exactly what she was dreaming. There were bright, pretty colors and mental pictures of everyone. She cycled through the faces of everyone who she has met. It was even organized by our family and the pack. I had seen the same faces for a couple times now, but I was not at all bored, instead I was amazed. My daughter was not only completely beautiful, unique and brilliantly intelligent, but she was also gifted in the vampire world as well. I watched in her thought as she thought about every face. I was sure I could probably name who was next, that is until she surprised. After she had finished the rest of the family, I saw Jane face, it was blurry so I knew she didn't know her well, but she was counting Jane as part of the family?_

___I thought about it. Why shouldn't she be counted as it now? She lives with us and she's trying her hardest to help us against the people who are planning to kill us. Maybe she should join the coven. I think I remember her saying something about wanting to try the vegetarian diet. That must mean she is committed? If she wasn't committed she wouldn't have gone through everything it took for her to be here. So that did make her part of the family._

___Before I could have another thought on the subject, I felt Renesmee stir. She opened her lovely milk chocolate colored eyes and looked at me with a confused look. She placed her little hand on my cheek. I saw a picture of myself with a concentrated look on my face._

_"__Oh it's nothing, just go back sleep," I said snuggling her. She moved around in my arms getting cozy, and sure enough within a few more minutes the bright colors returned and I sighed as I went back to marveling at my wonderful daughter. I fought so hard for her and now she was mine._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Aro's POV**

The mission was going exactly according to plan. We were able to recruit 6 new members and 12 people who volunteered to fight for our cause.It didn't bother me that all of the volunteers were because of a fear for their lives. Perhaps the rest of the world vampires should do the same. I was happy we were able to gather so many people because it would seem like we would be short one member. Ah young Alec, I have spent so many years as your master. I even saved you from the people who wanted to burn both you and your traitor of a twin sister, to nothing but ashes. What have I to make up for that, a betrayal from you as well, well maybe a king should always suspect those around him of treason. Of course anyone who commits treason shall be punished like a traitor, burned alive. What was that saying, liar, liar face on fire? I don't know what the idiots of this modern generation of humans are saying.

I walk around the dark woods, looking for strays, or even perhaps a meal, not that any of the good kind of blood would be anywhere near this center of nowhere. Ah what I would give for a little virgin blood, or child blood. Mmmm child blood is absolutely delectable; mmmm however another of favorite of mine would be the blood of a whore. It has such a taste almost like virgin blood but the exact opposite. I'm sure I could probably scope out a strip club, after all there is much of a difference, however to be among the scum of the Earth at this moment did not seem desirable.

I continued walking till I made my way to Caius' side.

"We should head home," he suggested.

"Why would we do that, we have found many amazing abilities out here and I am sure we can find more, with more abilities like this we could crush the Cullens and any other coven that would ever want to step in our way."

Caius sighed. "Those people who vowed to help us…, they are scared."

"So," I said surprised that he was worrying about the volunteers, a king worried about the militia, what absurdity!

"Well because of their fear, they are running away, just tonight 2 of them were able to escape," he answered.

"So tell them that anyone who attempts to escape shall be killed," I answered.

"Aro! Are even listening to yourself? If we tell them that more of them will try to escape, and more of them will succeed, either way we will lose a lot of our men, the less men we have, the less of a chance we have at defeating The Cullens. I am all for scare tactics but in this moment we need to keep what we found and get them home, or would you rather risk the family when the time comes that we need to fight.

I sighed. "Perhaps you are right, brother."

"I'll go rally the troops then," he said now walking in the opposite direction, I left them to feed, let's see how many we have now."

"I shall find something to eat as well the. I will see you at home, brother," I said watching him leave. I began walking through the woods aimlessly knowing that at some point I would find my way out and as I guessed I soon found a break in the woods. I ended up in a suburbs-like place, two rows of pathetic houses sat about, a road separating them. It was about half past four in the morning and there wasn't a single light on anywhere, not that it would have any effect of my vision. This town made me think of a peaceful town where everyone was exactly the same, no one ever cause mischief and everyone lived a happy boring life.

I felt a huge smile come across my face. I suppose I deserve a bit of fun. Oh how I wish could stay and watch their reaction to everything I was about to do. I walked over to one of the nearest houses. There was an old car in the driveway. I ripped the muffler off of it and threw it in to the window across the street. Lights began to turn on and sleeping human sounds were replaced with voices filled with fear. I then ran to the very last house on the street and broke the window myself and began destroy in the house throwing pieces of furniture in to the road and in to other yards. I heard as the sleeping humans of this house began to awaken and rush to see what the noises were. First the one who I could assume was the father of the household came down, in his hand a shot gun. I quickly snapped his neck and took a large bite of his throat. His wife came down shortly after he and I just plainly ripped her head and watch the blood spurt everywhere. I dove right in to drink from what was left of her neck when a muscular young man came down wearing a football jacket. I didn't waste time with him, I ripped a post off of the stairs he was coming down, and impaled him with it. Then threw his body with his fathers, after I thought I finished everyone off a teenage girl came down the stairs, looking tired and confused. Ah she had been what I was craving before virgin blood, I dropped her mother and grabbed her by her arm, she was about to scream but I put my hand over her mouth. "Ah you really must learn that you should not raise you voice to your elders. Now I must punish you". I took a bite of her neck and let the pure, untainted blood seep in to my mouth. I lost myself in the taste, she was quite a rare one, old enough to taste adult, but young enough to taste like a child as well, her blood was not tainted by alcohol nor sex, and she was even very health conscious, all making her blood completely clean, oh it was delicious.

When I finished I took the 4 bodies and made my way around town, quietly opening windows sneaking to houses and placing the dead bodies in places like on the couch, or in a chair at the dining table, and even in bed filled with sleeping humans, I saved the mothers head. I wanted this one to be special. I walked out of the house where I placed her body and spied the neighbor's mail box. "Perfect," I said shoving it in.

I laughed as I made my way down the streets, avoiding the group of now arguing people, one with a broken window and one with a miss car muffler. Humans, they may be useless, living flesh bags of blood, but they can be so entertaining sometimes. If only I would consider saving them when I conquered the earth, I was so much closer, the only thing I have to do now is get rid of the one threat that would come in the way of my dreams, the pathetic Cullens.

**Alice's POV**

I began to see strange pictures. I couldn't make out what was going on. At first it seemed blurry but then the picture began to solidify. I saw the clearing, about a block away from the house. The clearing where we played baseball, the field was completely empty, but I had a feeling something bad was coming. I saw movement in the forest. The slowly moving rows of vampires with bright crimson eyes began to filter in to sight. I recognized the first group that entered. It was the Volturi. Most entered with serious expressions, Aro entered with a huge smile. I saw Alec, he gazed at me and then his eyes filled with misery. I watched as everyone enters, shocked to see not only Aro, Caius, Marcus, the guard, and even the wives, they left Volterra completely unprotected. They were all here. Following them where groups of vampires I have never seen before, some had emotionless face while others look completely terrified.

When everyone was in the clearing they marched, all in union, until they were only a few yards away from me. Aro glared at me, and then his eyes looked past me, with sadness.

My vision began to blur again and I felt like I couldn't breathe, then with a flash I was back at the house, surrounded by Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, I was sitting on Jasper's lap. Edward was across the room staring, his eyes shocked and filled with a black with sadness. He knew it too; we were going to be killed. We were all going to die. Jane also stared, eyes filled with understanding and fear, she also knew what was going on, not because she saw with me, but because she knew it was coming, that is why she came here.

Everybody around me was asking what I saw but my mind was so mixed right now that I couldn't understand what was going on. I couldn't make sense of anyone's words. Jasper put his hands on my shoulder and shook me.

"Alice!" he said, his eyes were worried.

"Th-They're', they're," I said finding my voice.

"What, what did you see?" Bella asked.

I looked at Jane. "They are going to kill us."

She got up from where she was sitting, her eyes sad, "I knew this would happen. Aro is worried; he knows how powerful your coven is. He witnessed it through my memories of watching you defeat an entire army of newborns. He thinks that now I have joined you we might interfere with his plans."

"What plans?" Esme asked.

"He wants to become the world's most powerful coven, and use that power to enslave the humans and vampires, he wants to use humans as livestock, and destroy any vampire who is not useful to him, which is one of the reason why he wanted to kill me, he found someone better, so I had no use to him, I was second best," Jane said.

Esme looked at Carlisle with sad eyes. "That's terrible."

"Yes," Jane said. "I didn't realize it until I left, but his mind is completely taken by the darkness, he has lost all humanity and now with all his power he has become a truly evil monster. He needs to be stopped."

"How would we do that?" Emmett asked.

"We get help," Edward said. "We have made friends with many coven, we can go and ask them for help."

"No," Esme. "If we are meant to die, we shouldn't force our friends in to the same fate."

"If they don't help us now, chances are that eventually they will meet the same fate anyway, if Aro wants to take over the world and kill all Vampires with abilities useless to him that mean those of our allies who have no ability will be killed and the ones who do have abilities will be Aro's slaves until he tires of them."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "If we band together we will be a lot stronger than if we were apart, we all need to fight for our freedom, a freedom that we will all share so it only makes sense to fight together."

Esme sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Then we'll have to contact anyone we can and get them back here as soon as possible," Carlisle said. "We'll have to go to them and explain our situation. How long do we have, Alice?"

I thought back to my vision, there was snow on the ground. Not uncommon for a winter in Washington, but something told me it was soon, I had no way of knowing the exact date, I would make an estimate of a month or two from now. "A month or two, I can't be certain, they have decided to attack, but I don't know if they will take stops along the way or if something will delay them. I cant get an exact time.

"Alright, we'll have to make a game plan of where everyone is going to go," Carlisle said. Everyone but Jane, Bella, Renesmee, and I followed him . Jane's eyes filled with sadness.

"Did you see my brother?" she asked.

"Yes, he was there, and he looked upset by what was going on," I answer.

"I told him that when it came to the war, he would switch sides when it started, but I don't know about that anymore. If he switches sides in front of the Volturi, he runs the risk of being killed before the fight even starts."

"We'll protect him," Bella said. "He's your brother, and we protect the family of our friends."

Renesmee looked at Jane with an expression that said she too agreed.

Jane smiled a lovely smile, but her eyes were sad, something that about a month ago would have scared me to my core.

**Hey guys I ****finally**** got my laptop back so thanks for hanging in while I couldn't post. This was more of just a chapter to let you all know I'm back, and to have some fun. I wanted to maybe show Aro's plans before the war started, Also I wanted to try a new POV. I promise that the war chapters are on the way and will come soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Jessie's POV**

We're baa-ack," Aro said walking in to the room, a crowd of people, unknown to me, following him.

"Aro, home so early?" I asked surprised to see him back so soon. I had gotten used to being ruler of all Vampires.

"Well we have found enough people to settle us for now, we may have to make some on the way but it doesn't seem to be much of a problem," he said. His face became serious. "I hope you have been practicing your ability."

I smiled and looked at the people behind him. "Would you like me to demonstrate on anyone?"

"No we need them all, we leave for the war soon," he said still serious.

"Master, do you believe we have chances of winning this battle?" I asked seeing the unsure look in his eyes.

"Yes of course, we are the Volturi, the most powerful clan in the world. While this other clan may be a small threat to us, at their worst they will remain just that, a small threat I don't have any doubt that we will win."

"Then what is bothering you, master?" I asked walking towards him.

"This is a serious matter, and I can only fear that somewhere in this plan I shall make a mistake and possibly risk everyone's lives," he said serious.

"But, master if they are such a small threat, then why worry?" I asked.

"We will be short at least one member, plus we have had some runaways," he said eyeing the people behind him. Some glanced at us with an expression of terror while others continued talking with each other, not even hearing the comment.

"I shall keep the rest of them in line," I said looking at them. "But why are we losing a member? Is someone staying behind," I let out a shocked gasp. "Master you can't honestly mean that you are asking me to stay behind? Master I have been training for this really hard, I learned what you asked me to, I can burst people in to flames, just tell me who and I'll do it right now?" I looked at the crowd of people some still talking others looking around nervously. I locked eyes with a guy who by the look of his clothes seemed like a slacker. He had messy blonde hair that seemed like he hasn't brushed in his entire life, he wore baggy long jeans that had stains on it. A messy T-shirt that looked like he slept in it multiple times and a sweat shirt covered in lint and cat hair. This creep could not have been a vampire for long. I narrowed my eyes quickly in concentration. He smiled at me and checked me out, then licked his pale white lips.

"Jessica," Aro said warning me.

I felt my hair blaze out as I used my ability full force. He quickly fell to the floor screaming in pain, his skin starting to bubble.

"Elliot!" A female said jumping to his aid. She fell down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

I smile and added just little bit more pressure on my ability and watch as his skin caught fire. I let out a laughed as I saw how controlled I was how. Only the boy, Elliot burned, the girl next to him didn't catch fire, even with her arms were around him.

"JESSICA!" Aro shouted. "STOP THIS NOW!"

I did as he said and stopped my ability, but it was too late. Elliot's skin had completely burned off and you could see all of his body meat. He looked at me, his eyes that of a sad puppy, he gave me a sad whimper, before his body broke in to ash. The girl screamed in misery.

"BROTHER, BROTHER, OH ELLIOT NO!" She screamed.

I laughed. "See, Master, I am useful."

"YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING," he looked at me. "GET OUT; GET OUT GET OUT OF THIS ROOM."

"…But master," I pleaded.

"GET OUT," he shouted.

I left the room like he requested. I began to cry tearless sobs. All I was doing was showing him that I could handle the battle. I hadn't meant to upset him. I just wanted him to be proud of me. He seemed to love the suffering of others, but now, he seemed pissed off. Was he going to kill me now? Did I upset him so much that I was now no longer useful? I bumped in to Felix on my way back to the room we shared.

"Hey…," he said. He then noticed that I was crying. "Jessie, babe, what's wrong?"

I leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and carried me back to the room. He held me in his arms till I stopped crying.

**Aro's POV**

"OUT, ALL OF YOU!" I screamed. "I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU ALL GO, JUST DON'T LEAVE THE BUILDING!" They all scrambled out fearing for their lives. Marcus entered as everyone left.

"What's with all the yelling?" he asked walking in.

"We are losing people, a few important members were just killed and I'm going kill another one."

"What?" he asked. "Who's dead? Who is going to die?"

"A young man I found named Elliot was just killed by Jessica. He could have been maybe one of our most important allies. He had an amazing ability to weaken enemies he is faced with. If there is a shield he could have disabled the shield, and now he's dead! We are now faced with a huge challenge! It would have taken seconds to kill the Cullens, now they may actually be able to put up a fight. And with Alec gone as well we will certainly fail."

"What if we were to spare Alec of his fate?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well I was experimenting with Rosalinda and I was able to get her power to a maximum."

"Well that's great, but what does that have to do with Alec." I asked.

"I was experimenting on Alec and while I was trying to gain control of him, I managed to alter his memories brainwashing him."

"What you did this, without my permission, without my supervision?" I asked angry.

"Brother have you forgotten that I am as much of a ruler and leader as you are, I do not need you permission to do a task of my own." He said. I thought I saw emotion enter his eyes, but when I looked again there was nothing.

"Well… did it work?" I asked

"Yes, it quite well, I made him believe that his sister was banished for attempting to kill him as well as us. He takes that as treason and is once again loyal to the Volturi." He said his eyes looked away from me to the door.

"Let me see him," I ordered! "I must make sure."

"Do you not trust me? Do you not trust my ability to see the bonds of people and Vampires?" he asked sounding offended looking emotionless.

"I just want to make sure," I said. "Bring him to me!"

"He is out hunting, Heidi was gone, so I ordered him to hunt around the city limits," he said.

"You trust him?" I asked.

"Yes, I trusted him with my life before and I continue to trust him now," Marcus said.

"Very well, then Marcus. Alec is you responsibility, you shall be the blame, if he were to betray us," I said. "Leave me, I must plan."

"As you wish," he said leaving. I sat down on my throne. I had to redo my entire battle plan, but with a few simple changes I could have a new one by tonight. The war schedule will continue as planned.

**Alec's POV**

I walked around the walls of the city. I already had my meal, and I was now just pacing, thinking, stalling. I did not want to face Aro. I wasn't sure if Marcus' whole alibi would work. It would be a lot easier if I could just leave now and go to the Cullen's house, but after everything that Marcus has done for me I couldn't abandon him. We had a plan to switch side when the war started and I would have to stick by it no matter how dangerous it would be.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the Cullen's house.

"Hello," a voice said, it wasn't Jane.

"Hey, it's Alec," I said.

"Oh hello Alec, I knew you would call, it's Alice, we met a couple months ago…" Alice said.

"You're the physic right?" I asked.

"You do remember me," she said. "I'm sorry, Jane isn't here, and she went a few towns over to hunt."

"That's alright," I said. "I have news."

"Okay," she said. "Let's hear it."

"Aro is back early, and the war plans have started." I told her.

"Yes," she said to my surprise. "I had a vision. Do you know when they will attack? I have been trying to find out but I only know that it is soon, it will happen in a month the soonest."

"I do not have an exact date, but I would say that with my knowledge of Aro that your estimate is pretty accurate," I said. "You should begin preparing."

"We have," she said. "We are recruiting friends to help us, when Jane get's back we will leave to get them. Jane, Edward and Bella will be staying behind."

"Why are Edward and Bella not going?" I asked.

"Has Jane told you about their…child?" she asked.

"I have heard brief things about the child, I do know that it is not quite human, nor is it vampire."

"Yes," she said. "So you can understand what the child may look like, something that has not only scared but threatened many generations of vampires."

"An immortal child," I said. "I see the complication."

"Yes," Alice said. "We are leaving them here so they may perhaps show them in more delicate way, what she is, before they jump to conclusions. Also… your sister may be a little hard for them to handle…so you can see why that would make them uncomfortable, in fact this might even be too much for some people, but we are hoping to convince them with the whole 'let's help stop the world take over thing.'"

"Well, I wish you all luck," I said.

"Oh, please," she said. "We wish you the same because you need it a lot more than we do, you have to fool Caius and Aro, plus the rest of guard, it's like you and Marcus vs. the world," her voice became more serious. "Really, we cannot tell you how much we appreciate this; just know this you have friends here who are willing to help."

"Thank you so much," I said.

"Good luck again, Alec," with that the line went dead and I hung up the phone. I could see why Jane went to they are very lovely yet fierce people. I could also see why the Volturi were so against them, the Volturi thrived off of the pain and suffering of others, I had turned my back on it for some many years but now it seems likes it's surrounding me, meaning there is no looking the other way this time. I have to stand up and fight it like a man, with the Cullens, my sister and other freedom hungry vampires at my side.

Time to face Aro and keep up my façade

**Marcus' POV**

Everything was going according to plan, Aro would be focused on the war plans, so he wouldn't be hunting down Alec, meaning both us were still hidden in our plan to finally overcome this clan. Alec is filling in the Cullens, so they know to prepare, meaning when the fight starts The Volturi will be out numbered. For many years the Cullens have walked this Earth I am sure they have many friends, friends that would be willing to help them in such a battle. They must also have acquaintances that would be willing to fight for freedom. The Volturi are hated by a lot, meaning it wouldn't be hard for them to find people to fight. It would be quite easy. They wouldn't need to do what Aro did, force people to fight, and creating people just so he can use them in battle. I'm sure that Aro was planning to kill them all when he was done with the battle, after all he wouldn't want to be thought to have a newborn army. Not that anyone would be able to do anything if he did, anyone who would challenge him could be killed. In fact I believe he was planning on over throwing Caius and I at some point. We wants to be king not 1/3 leader of the world. He would get tired of sharing and order us killed, even if he had to do it himself he would make sure we died.

I sighed as I walked through the hall meeting eyes with many members of the guard. I hope some of them would act smart when it came to the battle. I hoped that they would take the example Alec and I show and follow us on to the side of justice, rather than massacre. I hoped these people didn't join the Volturi because they believed Aro's little act, but instead because they want the vampire world and the human world to be peaceful with each other, not because they wanted an easy meal, but instead because they knew that all in all we were the same. We were human once, if it wasn't for the human world we would never be where we are today. I knew I could not get to all of them, but some of them had to understand.

My eyes rested on Felix hugging Jessica, I just knew some of them felt the same way, and I just hope I can reach them on the battle field, before it's too late.

**Rosalinda's POV**

I was walking through the halls of the building, pushing my way through these mindless bodies, half of them shaking with fear, the other half talk loudly. I was three feet away from my room when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned around to see a rather cute face.

"Hello," the boy said in a heavy Romanian accent. "I could help but notice how beautiful you are, like South American Princess."

"Central American," I correct. "I'm from Mexico."

"Even more beautiful when you are correcting me," he said.

I smiled. "There is a lot more where this came from," I said flirting heavily.

"How about we go back to your room and see more of this beauty."

"Oooo sure," I said leading him the whole three feet to my room. I may have been changed at a young age but that didn't mean I didn't know what a hook up was, and how to do. We walked in to my room and sat on a pink couch Aro had gotten me for scamming Alec. I turned to this cute brown haired boy and stroked his cheek. He leaned in and kissed me. The he pulled away laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny," I asked.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked still laughing.

"We've met before?" I asked moving closing to him leaning in smelling him. I had definitely not hooked up with him before. I leaned closer and kissed him, he responded back passionately, pulling my shirt, tugging on my hair, touching my neck, but passion quickly turned to violence. One of his hands clamped down around my neck, he bit my lip really hard, his steel nails digging in to my back. He pulled away laughing again.

"It was too easy," he said. "It was pure luck that I met you here, but way to easy to defeat you."

"What," I said confused.

"You don't remember me? You don't remember killing my family in Romania?" he asked an evil smile on his face.

I thought back and then the faces came together. When I was last in Romania I pretty much went door to door killing pathetic human families. He was the son of one of the families I attacked, he got away. They were running away from me but I got to them, he was right about to run out the door when I began hunting him. I would have gotten him, but when I went to attack him, his mother used a gun they were shooting me with before, to shoot herself. I couldn't help the blood I went straight for her, leave the boy, this boy to get away.

I stared at him shocked. "Y-You're a vampire?"

He smiled. "You'd be surprised how many vampires there are in Romania." He slammed me on the ground. Then using only his teeth ripped one of my legs off. I groaned in pain. "I'm going to make sure you don't escape," he said using both his teeth and his arm to rip off my other leg. "And now I am going to watch you suffer as you die, I want to hear you pain!" he ripped off both of my arms and threw them on top of my body, and then he pulled out a lighter.

I felt as my body burned. I saw him standing over my body laughing. "This is what you get you bitch!" he shouted. "You killed my family, and now I kill you! It was all too easy! Some monster you are! Die Bitch Die!" That was the last thing I saw before I died. May I be forgiven for all the wrong I have done in my lifetime. Please forgive me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Jane's POV**

I sat there in the Cullen's house, fully fed, watching as they dash around the house, they would be leaving soon. The Cullens had to travel the globe searching out friends and acquaintances so they could convince them to help fight with them against the Volturi, and unfortunately it seemed that unless the other vampire covens agreed to help us, we would all either die or be taken as slaves in this world Aro yearns for. Alec told me that Aro wants to not only reveal are true selves to the humans but to then go as far as breed them for our own nutrition, like they were nothing but livestock. Something the Cullens were completely against, what with their "vegetarian' lifestyle, which was something I now admired about them, to have such strength to feed on animals and interact with humans… it's something someone as weak willed as me could not handle.

The Cullens were now gathered in the dining room with a globe and a couple of maps, I followed to hear what their plan of action was, and where they were going now.

"Alright," Carlisle said. "We need to all split up and search around the globe for any of our friends that will be willing to help us. The Volturi will be coming soon so you're plan is to do anything you can to get them back to the house. Edward," he said seriously. "You'll be staying here with Bella, Nessie and Jane. Edward looked at him shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"Edward," Carlisle pleaded. "We're on a tight schedule I really don't have-" Edward cut him off.

"I know we're on a tight schedule and we would get it done a lot faster if I help too," he argued.

"He is the fastest," Emmett agreed.

"Edward you are helping," Carlisle said ignoring Emmett. "All of us are only getting them to the house, you and Bella will be here to explain why we need their help, and then hopefully get them to understand and accept both Renesmee and Jane. I'm asking you to do because of your ability, it may help when it comes to persuading them, and what we really need is to convince them to help us fight, or we may all die a terrible death."

Edward sighed and Carlisle took that as an agreement.

"Rosalie and Emmet you will be hunting down nomads," he handed them a map. "On the map I highlighted the different area that our nomad friends have been known to circulate through. Jasper and Alice you will be going to South America, I believe you will be able to find Zafrina's Coven right here," he pointed to a place on the globe in the middle of the Amazon River," Alice and Jasper.

"And on the way we will see if we can seek out Peter and Charlotte," Alice said with a confident smile. I had a feeling she may just know where they are.

"And if possible…Maria," Jasper added reluctantly. Most of the few weeks I've spent here were filled with getting to know the Cullens a bit better I had learned quite a bit of their past and the struggles they have toughed out, another reason why I admired them, so the people Alice and Jasper spoke about were not new names to me, Alice had already briefed me. So I could understand his reluctance not only did he not want to danger his good friend Peter but he also doesn't want to danger himself with Maria and the history and temptation that came with her, but this would be another thing he must tough out, because we needed anyone we could get.

Carlisle patted Jasper's shoulder, he too understood.

"Esme and I will be going to Europe and Africa to round up a few more nomads and possibly Amun's coven."

"Benjamin will defiantly be a good ally to have on our side," Edward said.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "But remember the choice is up to him. Now I was able to get in touch with Tanya and they will be coming tomorrow, remember how sensitive they are with both the Volturi and immortal children, even with Eleazar you must try your hardest to convince them."

"Excuse me," I said interrupting. "Did you say Eleazar?" I must have miss heard them, as unlikely as that is. It couldn't be the same person. Not the sweet sensitive guy that Aro used to use. No it couldn't be.

Edward glanced over at me. "Yes it is the same guy. It sounds like you really knew him."

He had always been there for me back in the days he was with the Volturi, though I didn't pay much mind to it at the time. He was always so nice even when he knew Aro was using him. He didn't like to get that involved unless Aro requested it. He always got along with Alec so well, maybe that was the reason he was so caring with me, his friend's sister. If it were anyone else that was nice to me only because of my DNA, I probably would have killed them, but I had always considered Eleazar a friend. I was even saddened the day I heard he was leaving the Volturi with this…Carmen he loved so much. I guess you could say I developed a crush.

I notice as Edward smiled still looking at me. Crap, I would have to get used to living with a mind reader who didn't need to touch me to gain access to my thoughts. Edward turned back to Carlisle, now serious again.

"I'll do what I can," he said.

"Good luck," Carlisle said leaving. Everyone who was around the table had quietly dispersed as Carlisle was give directions, leaving only Edward and I at the table.

"We certainly have our work cut out for us," Edward sighed getting up. "But I have to say that when it's time to fight, I'm glad you're on our team." With that Edward left, going to wish his family luck on their missions when really it would seem he would need it if he were to ever get them to ignore my past.

**Felix's POV**

**One week later**

I was ordered to gather all the members and volunteers in the main chamber by a rather anxious Aro. I knew without a doubt what was going to happen. Today was the day we would leave to battle the Cullens. Something Aro had been looking forward to for years. Something we should all feel excited about but something in me felt… wrong. I'm not sure if it was the fact that we would be slaughtering a coven just because of their abilities or if it was that I would be fighting an old friend. Very few could say they got close to Jane, and even less could say that she and they were friends but I was able to say both, I was able to say she was one of my best friends even, she didn't mind it. Now it seemed I would have to kill her, she betrayed the Volturi, it's my duty. However Jessie had a different reason for my tension and uneasiness.

"You really don't have to worry about me. I can defend myself. If anyone takes as much as steps in my direction, or even yours, I'll burn them down to ashes," she said trying to comfort me as we walked together to the main chamber. She didn't quite get that it wasn't her that worried me, although it have should been. Jessie continued to babble on about why I should relax while I just spaced out. We are the Volturi we shouldn't be afraid of…losing. We've never lost not during the English uprising, not during the underground vampire wars, not even when the Romanian bastards try to reclaim their thrown. We have been spreading justice for decades, so why does this mission bother me? It's not the first time we have killed a member of the Volturi, and it is usually for these reasons too, to make room for an even better ability. Plus we all knew Jane would have gone a killing spree when she found out, we were trying to prevent crime and now she has sided with our enemy, so she is criminal, she has betrayed her family, and for that she should die. The Cullens have also been plotting to destroy us for years, why else do they have so many ties with other powerful covens, they want to destroy us and force all vampires into their bizarre lifestyle, and for that they should die as well. It seems like I should feel confident about the battle but I still feel unsure… I feel like I'm missing something important.

Aro cleared his throat trying to get everyone to settle down. I looked around, Jessie and I were now in the main chamber, I hadn't even noticed. The room was filled with a crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces. Jessie was next to me, her eyes glowing with anticipation as she waited to hear what Aro had to say. I thought about asking her what that was about but I thought against it. Lately everything had seem to become all about Aro and her, no way did I need her think that I was jealous because of how much she looked up to him. But it still was kind of disturbing at how much she now obsessed over him.

"Attention! I have an announcement. What we have been planning for, the reason I have brought you here, is now in action! Tonight we march in to battle!" everyone in the room cheered and shouted except for me and an onyx-haired girl next to me. I noticed she wore the Volturi hood and crest; she must be a new member.

"Excuse me!" she shouted. "I have a question about this whole plan!" everyone turned to look at her, some with straight up daggers and others with looks that said that they also wanted to know more. Aro just smile.

"I'd be happy to answer any questions, young Raven," he said.

"Sure you would," she said under her breath, so low that I almost didn't hear her. She adjusted her Volturi robe and then spoke. "Why exactly are we fighting? If the entire problem is just a single coven that has a different diet who wants to try and preach their belief, then why are we going to battle where we could be either hurt or possibly killed?"

Jessica on my other side turned and glared at her.

"How dare you doubt our leader!" she growled. "And you call yourself a member of the guard? Any member of the guard would lay their life down in heartbeat just to please their masters!" Jessie hissed, her words dripping in venom.

"Well maybe I didn't even want to be part of the guard," this Raven girl argued back "It's not like I joined willingly. I was offered either this or death, I think you know the one I picked, not that it changed much now we'll all be dying a painful death without any honor at all!" Raven hissed back.

"Then why don't I just quicken the process for you," she said in a hiss. She glared at the girl while a huge smile wiped across her face. Raven's eyes became wide and the she fell to the floor screaming in pain. "I don't intend on showing you mercy," Jessie said in a quite grim voice that sounded like the dark whispers of death. I watched as the girl twitched on the floor in pure agony. This had to stop. I stepped between Jessie and the screaming girl.

"Jessie, you must stop this now!" I said putting both of my hands on her shoulders. For a second she stopped glaring at the Raven, she looked up at me with sad innocent eyes. She gazed into my eyes as if she was finally seeing the light. Until suddenly her face became sour as she now glared at me. She pushed me. She still had her newborn strength so it was pretty strong, but mix that with the anger I saw in her eyes, and it got too strong for me to handle, too strong for anyone to handle. I was knocked into Alec who was right behind me and then both of us crashed in to a wall; I saw that Raven had moved from where she was on the floor just before she got hit.

I stared back at Jessie stunned. I felt pain in my chest, and broke the gaze to look down. There was a hand mark burned through my clothes to my chest which seemed to be now missing a layer of skin. I looked back at Jessie she seemed unfazed by what happened to me and was now holding the girl by her hair. She was burning her with her hand rather than using her mind.

"Jessie, please stop this!" I shouted. She ignored me.

"Jessie, stop this now!" Aro shouted. "As your master I command you!"

Jessie continued to glare at the girl for a few seconds, but eventually turned to look at Aro, at first I was a little worried that she would start attacking Aro but she then looked away and did as she was told. The girl on the floor was gasping for air. I got up. I looked next to me Alec was still on the floor shocked by what just happened. I helped him up. He said nothing; he just had a worried expression. I watched as he walked over to where Marcus was. I would have followed to ask if he was alright but, the black haired girl, Raven, walked past me out of the room. I followed her instead. She stood in the hallway not facing me, but I knew she knew I was there.

"This is not what should be happening," she said. "We shouldn't have to follow leaders like this, leaders who will kill anyone who gains the slightest amount of power, leaders who will collect power only for the purpose of becoming invincible," she ranted.

"That's not what they are doing. They are helping us, keeping us from being destroyed by a coven that performs unnatural acts daily. Dating humans, drinking animal blood? Could you imagine it, it's so unnatural and disgusting"

"They have you thinking, just the way they want you to," she said. "Just because something is different doesn't make it unnatural, or wrong, as long as it's not hurting anybody then it isn't really that bad, and as far as I have seen I have not been attacked by someone with gold eyes trying to convert me. But I have been attacked by an insane man who calls himself the king of vampires and threatened to kill me."

"Is that really the only reason why you joined the Volturi, to save your life?"

"Yes," she answered. "Not that I deserved to live, I guess I just have a problem with dying."

"Well if you ask me, I'm afraid of dying too," I said trying to reassure her.

"Well you have so much to live for, like a bitch girlfriend for one thing."

"Ah, her," I said shaking my head thinking of Jessie.

"So you admit she's a bitch," she laughed.

"I feel like I don't know her anymore," I said. "Feel like for the whole month that I have been in love with her she has been slipping away from me and closer to Aro, she practically drools over him every time she sees him, and it really scares me."

"Well break up with her then?" she said as if the answer were that easy.

"It's not that easy, well first off I changed her, so that will be awkward and won't be too good when Aro finds out because it was a lot of my begging on her behalf that allowed her to stay. Second, doesn't exactly listen to my anymore and I'm sure the answer I'm looking for is not 'uh huh okay', and third back to the point I made earlier, I have a fear of dying and I have a feeling she will burn me where I stand."

"Well then you know what you need right now, an affair," she said with an evil grin.

"Thanks but no thanks, again I don't wanna be killed, so I'll pass."

"Well, being that's she's obsessed with Aro she won't really notice, plus I'm sure it gets lonely what with Jessie with Aro the whole time," she said.

"Well…I don't know?" I said flustered she was completely right, but I was kind of weirded out by where the conversation went and the response I just gave.

"C'mon Felix, I'm trying to make you feel better, it's not like I'm making a move on you or anything, no need to get flustered," she said.

"I don't know, I guess maybe after this whole war thing? If we survive?" I said.

"I know a way of strengthening our chances of surviving," she said. "But you can't tell Jessie."

"Alright," I said not knowing why I agreed."

"Someone started a resistance, and I think we should join," she said.

"A resistance? What do you mean? How'd you hear about it?" I asked.

"I have an ability where I can hear a person's secrets just by looking at them, hence how I knew you were dating Jessie, but that is beside the point, basically the resistance is going to get all of the members who don't want to fight, and then when we meet up with this coven and Aro is talking, we will switch sides encouraging anyone else who feels the same way, we don't have to join the Resistance per say but I think when they encourage us to switch sides."

I thought about it. It was against everything I vowed to when I joined the Volturi, but then again at the moment it sounded a lot safer than say fighting with Aro and possibly getting killed, plus something I'm gut said it was the best choice.

"Alright," I said. "But only because I've had a bad feeling about this entire fight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Edward's POV**

We sat in the empty house, completely quiet, Renesmee, Bella, Jacob, Jane and I. We waited for them to arrive, the tension growing every second that they didn't. We needed them all to help us out but we would get lucky if we could get a few to agree to it. Tanya's coven was going to be the first to arrive, and Alice had called and said something about them arriving around now, any second now. I decided to break the silence.

"Renesmee," I said taking my daughter's small face in to my hands gently. I looked her straight in the eye so she understood the seriousness of the matter. "There are some people coming to the house, to see you, they might be staying here for a while, so you need to be on your best behavior."

She looked back at me and nodded. Then she sighed and looked at Bella. Renesmee seemed to have sort of a sadness to her face.

"This is my fault," she sighed sadly. "Everyone is stressing out because of, me."

"No," Jacob, Bella, Jane and I said.

"Why else is everyone so worried, with all these people coming to visit?" she asked.

"They are coming to, help us, there are some bad people coming too," I said. "But they aren't coming for a while, all the people are coming so we can talk to them, so we can talk to the bad people," I told her.

"Well why are the bad people coming?" She asked.

"Well…ugh," I didn't know how to put it without scaring, or worrying her.

"It's not your fault," Jane told her. "It's my fault; the bad people are coming for me. I used to be bad like them, but then I left, and now they are angry at me for leaving them."

"Why did you leave?"Renesmee asked.

"I left because I knew that what they were doing was wrong, and they were hurting good people, and I didn't want to do that anymore," Jane told her in a dull voice.

"Are they going to hurt us, Janey?" Renesmee asked.

"They are going to try to," Jane said bluntly. "But I'm not going to let them."

Jacob looked like he was going to say something when we heard the sound we were listening for, tires turning on to the street, speeding towards the house. It was Tanya's car. I had not seen them since the wedding.

I heard them walk up on to the front porch and I walked over to meet them at the door.

"Edward," she squealed.

"Tanya," I said hugging her, "it's so good to see you."

"We came as soon as we could Carlisle said it was urgent, where is everyone?" She asked looking around me. "What's going on?" Her Russian accent began to come out a little bit.

"Everything is just fine, for right now, but it isn't going to stay that way," I moved aside to let them come in. _Something doesn't seem right_, I heard Eleazar think. _I know that smell, that presence. _I felt as he began to expand his ability feeling around the room. "Please," I said. "Can you just listen to what I have to say before doing anything else, just here me out?" He lowered his ability circle to a small area around him. I blocked their way from the dining room, where Bella was with Renesmee and Jane. I herded them in to the living room; I'd rather a little distance while I explained.

"Edward? Where is everyone?" Tanya asked.

"Where is Carlisle?" Kate worried.

"Why have you brought us here?" Irena asked.

"He has left with everyone else; they have all gone to gather more like us, for protection. We have gotten ourselves in a bit of a problem."

"What did you do?" Tanya asked sitting on the couch with Kate and Irina next to her. Across from them Carmen and Eleazar sat in the loveseat.

"I'm sure you have heard about the incident with Bella and I and the problem with The Volturi," I said. As flashes of their vile faces flashed through my mind as everyone in the began to think about of them.

"Yes," Tanya said. "I do recall Carlisle mentioning that, awhile ago."

"Well, it would seem that with that encounter, using my memories, Aro was reminded how much of a target we would be, and how we could possibly interfere with his plans. The only thing that stopped him from making a full on attack on us was he needed back up, and if he were to involve anyone he would need a reason for attacking us, and because a mistake he made he was given a reason to attack us."

"I don't understand what you are saying," Tanya said. "What happened?"

"Please just hear me out, this will all just make sense in one minute, but I need you to promise me that you will wait for me to explain before doing anything else. I know how surprising what I am about to show you will be, and I know how personal it will be to you but I need you to stand with me on this, as family."

"Of course we will stand with you, we are family and that is stronger than anything."

"Let's hope so," I muttered quietly. "Alright, you can come in now, but Bella, stay where you are let Jane come in alone."

"Jane?" Eleazar said shocked and confused.

Jane walked in looking incredibly uncomfortable.

_They are going to hate me, _she thought. _They are going to leave, they know who I am, they know what I've done, and there is no way of erasing that. No, no I can't think like this I need to summon the confidence I had before, the confidence I had in myself that made me feared._

Everyone stood up growling except for Eleazar who slowly stood in shock. I saw as Kate made a stride towards her, but I quickly stepped in front of Jane protecting her.

"You promised you would hear me out," I said blocking her.

Kate stared at me shocked, and Tanya and Irina gasped.

"Edward, you would protect her, a member of the Volturi, after what they did to us?" Tanya said.

"This isn't about what she has done in the past, but about what she can do now to make up for it. The Volturi has been planning to attack us for a while now, they could attack us at any moment, but something happened and they gained a new member, who was chosen to replace Jane, and instead of running and protecting herself she came to us, to warn us, and to help us."

"How do you know she is here to help you? We have all seen who she really is; we know how evil and demented she is. I don't know how you expect us to trust her, she is evil, and she is a monster, a demon! She is probably only here to sabotage your plans, or to spy on you and all I can say is there is no way she is here for good," Tanya said speaking fully with her accent now. I could hear an array of Russian curses in her thoughts. This would be harder than I thought.

"I know I can see it in her mind, I know that something must have happened with her and The Volturi, because she has changed, I have seen her mind before and all of the darkness that hid in it. I see her memories of how evil Aro treated her before she left. She is no longer like how you remember her being. Her mind has changes; it has become closer to the mind of a lost child. She is once again figuring out who she is. Her life has changes and most of it has been filled with lies and manipulation, I would have forced her to leave when I first found out she was here if it weren't for the complete honesty I had felt from her mind. She had messed up and trusted the wrong person, that happens sometimes, now she is being hunted, and we have a common enemy, so why wouldn't I help her get the revenge and freedom she deserves. I know you think of the Volturi as a group of monsters, and some of them may be, some like Caius and Aro truly have become monsters, but you have not seen in to the minds of the others, they are not evil they have just been taught to believe that what they are doing is right, just like we have been taught to believe that what the Volturi is right, but only those like us who have seen the bad side of the Volturi truly know it's evil, and the same goes for those who participate in it," I said pleading they would understand.

"No, Edward you're wrong, If any of them had pieces of souls, or even had one at any point they would have realized what they were doing was evil, but not her with pitch black, darkest soul of all souls, she is evil she is a monster, she is a liar, and I do not believe that it took her centuries for her to realize their evilness, if she is such an innocent child, she would have known it from the beginning," Tanya shouted.

I was surprised by how calm Jane stayed behind me, by now anyone else would have been enraged, while she, who was famous for her temper, stayed calm and collected while someone stood here practically slapping her face, she did not say anything, her thoughts weren't angry, she didn't even contemplate using her ability, she just stood there taking it calmly.

I could hear that most of them silently agreed with Tanya except for Eleazar, which gave me an idea.

"So you believe everyone in the Volturi is evil?"

"Yes," Tanya said.

"And even when they leave The Volturi they are evil?" I asked again.

"Yes," Tanya said again seeming a little annoyed by the questions in which the answer seemed obvious.

"Would you consider Eleazar evil?" I asked.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "That is completely different!"

"Just answer me!" I said. "Do you think Eleazar is evil?"

"No," Tanya said. "Of course I don't! He is my brother now and he is a good man."

"Then what is the difference between the two of them?" I demanded.

"She killed people without a single thought! She murder people with a smile on her face, she served her evil master as if it was a pleasure, and Eleazar isn't like that!"

"Eleazar," I said calling his attention, he looked at me with sad eyes. "Would you mind telling me exactly what you had to do when you were with the Volturi?" I asked, sympathetically. Jane peeked behind me so she could see Eleazar as he spoke.

"Umm," Eleazar stood there awkwardly I could sense from his mind that this want exactly something he loved to remember, it was more of a dark age for him. "Well, I was basically Aro's wingman, I stayed by his side for everything especially during an execution, and because I was there for most executions I ended up executing as the executor at most executions," he chuckled. "I went to most missions to check out just who was being killed and make sure that the person who was being killed was nothing of importance. I knew Aro's mind very clearly, because I had to think like him to make sure I conserved the right people, because I would have hell to pay if I were to ever execute someone who Aro could have used. I did work with Jane often, and when we weren't working she was a very nice person, it was only when she was performing an execution or forcing information out of someone that I could see the darkness in her. I remember thinking that she had potential when I left, she could be a good person. Like her I realized just how evil The Volturi was but only when I was leaving, when I asked to leave to be with Carmen," he paused to gaze in to her eyes. "Aro wanted to keep me, he didn't want to leave, but it was Marcus who finally pardoned me from my duty with the Volturi, but I remember that Aro was fighting a lot for me to say, however Jane was agreeing with Marcus, and I guess I owe some of my freedom to her, it was the fact that Aro was over ruled that I was allowed to leave, and that is why today I stand here and I have to say that I believe her, she was never a fully evil person, and I know what it is like to leave and I want to help her with her revenge."

Carmen nodded. "If he believes in her then I shall too."

Tanya, Kate and Irina, didn't seem so convinced.

"I am sorry Eleazar and Carmen but my sister and I cannot agree to this, we do not see Eleazar as evil, but we have known him for years, we cannot risks our lives with her whom we do not know that much about, if there was only a way we could be completely sur-" she was interrupted by a knock on the room. It had to be vampires on foot, because I didn't hear anything.

"Excuse me one moment," I said as I walked to the door.

It was Siobhan and her mate Liam, and they brought Maggie! I quickly opened the door. "Siobhan you timing is impeccable if I weren't married I would kiss you." She chuckled.

"Carlisle said we should get here as soon as possible when he called last night, he said it was an emergency," she said.

I briefed them quickly before walking in to the room with Tanya and the rest of her gang. Siobhan seemed unsure of the decision but knew that Maggie would make it up.

"This is Maggie," I said introducing her to Tanya. She has a very interesting ability, she is a"-Eleazar cut me off.

"A lie detector, perfect," he shouted.

"She will tell you for sure that what I am saying is true," Jane said confidently.

Maggie studied her. Siobhan stepped behind Maggie, putting her hand on her shoulder protectively.

"I have left the Volturi and I am here to help the Cullens in taking those vile monsters down, I mean everyone in this room no harm, and I only want to take down the evil that is The Volturi. I have been in contact with my twin brother Alec who has been feeding me information and is spying on Aro and his plans, he has formed a bit of revolution himself, but it hasn't gotten that big, but I believe with some help we can defeat them." Jane said.

Maggie nodded. "She is telling the truth." Tanya looked shocked but she couldn't fight it, she knew that Jane was telling the truth, it was now clarified, there was no way of getting out of it.

"She was never a bad person; she has always been nothing but a sister looking out for her brother. She just got caught up with the glory of having someone not only love her but compliment her for having something that was different than everyone else," Eleazar said.

"Then I suppose there is no way around it," Tanya said, she looked at Kate and Irina. "We shall join your army."

"That's great," I said. "However I have another big surprise waiting for you."

"I swear, if you have Aro hidden up in here, I will kill you and him," Irina said.

"Bella, bring her in," I said ignoring Irina.

Bella walked in holding Renesmee.

Everyone in the room gasped appalled. It was obvious with only sight; she was not human, only because of their shock they didn't notice the human parts of her.

"Edward! How could you? After everything we've been through, you go and create this! What did you call us here to insult us? Just show us the murderer of our mother and one of the creatures that killed her?" Tanya shouted moving towards the door. I cut her off. "Move it Edward you have already caused me enough pain!"

"Tanya, calm down! It's not what you think!"

"No Edward! I was wrong I thought family meant we stuck together and that we didn't hurt each other on purpose! I was wrong," she tried to step around me. I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her; she looked as though she were going to cry. She opened her mouth to argue but I shushed her.

"Tanya, just listen, listen really closely, you'll see that you are wrong. You'll see that this isn't the same thing, she isn't what you think she is," I said quietly.

"Sister, just listen to him, this creature is not the thing that killed our mother," Irina said shocked.

"She is an immortal child!" Tanya screamed.

Renesmee flinched away into Bella, hiding behind her hair.

"She is a monster!" Tanya shouted.

I tried to hold her in place but she pushed me off of her and continued towards the door.

"Wait," I heard Jane say. "Tanya is it?" She began to sound more like her old self, the strong confident Jane that could have anyone do her bidding with only a blink of an eye. Tanya glared at her. I could feel the hatred for both of us rolling off Tanya. "Well how about we make a little deal? It is plain to see how much you hate me, and also how much you hate Renesmee, what would you do if I told you that there was a way to destroy one of us?"

"No!" Bella shouted clutching Renesmee.

"I would tell you to spit it out before I leave," Tanya said ignoring Bella.

_What is she doing? _I thought to myself. I looked in to her mind.

_Edward! _Jane thought. _Don't freak out! I know what I am doing! I know how to end it without anyone getting hurt._

"Listen to Edward and do what he says, if by the end of it you are not convinced that Renesmee is not an immortal child then you can take my life, right here, right now, and I won't even lift a muscle to stop you." Tanya smiled evilly. "But," Jane continued. "If you are convinced that she is not an immortal child but something different, then you shall stay and help us with our problem."

Tanya stared her hesitantly. Thoughts and decisions ran through her mind too fast to really make any sense. Tanya was like this a lot when she thought thing through, or even tried to organize her thoughts became a mess that only she could understand. If the mood had been lighter I would have teased her about it.

"Alright monstrosity I shall take you up on that offer."

"Tanya," I said taking her hand. "Please just come here," I lead her towards Bella. "This is Renesmee," I told her gesturing to my daughter. She looked away. "She is my daughter; she has half of my DNA as well as half of Bella's. She is quite a remarkable creature, the only of her kind." Tanya stilled did not look at her.

"That's impossible," she said.

I took her out of Bella's arms and held her in my own. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I want you to hold her," I said to Tanya. That's when she looked over, shocked.

"No, no I don't want to, I want to get involved!"

"Please, if you hold her you'll understand, I swear!" I pleaded.

She signed and seem like she was seconds away from breaking. "Fine."

I lifted Nessie up higher and whispered in her ear.

"Don't show her anything just yet we don't need to freak her out just yet, keep your thought to yourself."

I placed her in Tanya's cold arms. She gasped shocked and held Renesmee up placing her hands underneath her arms. She studied her intently.

"She's warm," Tanya exclaimed. She leaned in closer to her. "She smells, almost human, but she is…different! She has a pulse! *мой дорогой," she said snuggling Renesmee. (* Russian for my Darling) "What is she?" Tanya asked, though she appeared to be already completely sucked in to Renesmee charms.

"That's quite a complicated answer, but as long as you stay I can explain," I said.

"Of course I am staying!" she answered.

"We shall too," Siobhan and Liam said. I then noticed that Jane was talking to them. "If what she says is true, and Maggie has confirmed it, then we will stay and fight for our freedom!"

"As will we," Kate and Irina said.

Day one of the plan has gone by well, but we can only hope that the other covens will agree to stand with us as well, then maybe we have a chance of surviving, with maybe only a few lost, however I did not feel the need to mention that to them at this moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Jane's POV**

Throughout the week more and more vampire seemed to show up in Washington, all of them sent by the Cullens I found it odd by how the reactions of those who arrived seemed to go down in shock, it was like some of them either didn't really care if Renesmee was an immortal child or not, or they just really wanted to pick a fight with the Volturi, for some it might even be both.

Most of them however, embracive or not, kept their distance from me. It was obvious they knew who I was, and it also seem obvious that while they trusted the Cullens, they didn't trust me, mostly because they themselves had secret conspiracy theories about The Volturi.

I was surprised by just how many people the Cullens knew from around the world, they had an army of people ranging from places like the Amazon all the way to Egypt. I knew Carlisle had to be centuries old, but to be able to maintain such friendships and acquaintances was amazing. Most covens will stick with only each other and will not deal with other coven unless dealing territorial disputes, I have heard of times when two covens will team up to take another one down, but never have heard of an alliance between covens that ends happily, by the end of it the covens are usually missing a few members, which is saying a lot considering that most covens will consist of one or two members, and not the large number of nine that Carlisle had.

Within a week and a half all of the friends and acquaintances of the Cullens had arrived, and the Cullens had headed home. It got to the point that every room in their large house seemed to be occupied. Although most of the covens were from different places, they seemed to get a long swimmingly, it was odd for me to see this, I mean yeah in the Volturi you could make friends, it happened all the time, but not after years and years of being together. Instead of a vicious world of monsters that I had been taught to believe in, they were all happy and friendly towards each other, there was practically no arguing, and if there was any arguing it was on friendly terms like sports and world politics. I was told that without a family the world was an extremely lonely place, more lies fed to me by Aro, I suppose. These people didn't seem depressed or lonely, not even the nomads who traveled alone, they seemed to fit in just well with the rest of the crowd. Except for one named Alistair, but Carlisle said that that was no surprise. He spent his whole time in the attic, and sometimes I could even hear him mutter something, he seems like a very nervous person. I've been told that he is practically ancient and that he has avoided contact with others because of his fear of death.

What seemed to surprise everyone was how much the news of the revolt against The Volturi spread throughout the vampire world. Around two weeks after all the Cullens had returned home. More people kept showing up. The first two to show up were Vladimir and Stefan, from the Romanian coven, they have been known for plotting against the Volturi for a while now. I remember I was with The Volturi long enough to witness a couple attacks they set against us. And the funny thing is, while the Romanian Coven and The Volturi are complete enemies, they are not that different, in fact if the Volturi were to ever fall, hopefully soon, the survivors would probably act very similar to the way Vladimir and Stefan do, plotting, conspiring, waiting.

For obvious reason they are not that happy that will be working with me, sometimes I over hear them referring to my brother and I as the witch twins, and I have even heard Stefan confess to how much he wished he could rip of my head, basically to my face, though I'm sure he was just speaking to Vladimir. They say very few words to me. When they heard that I left the Volturi, they decided to begin trash talking the Volturi to me, and while I joined in with a few words I still felt awkward talking to them about it, because of the similarities

The next people to show up were a group of three American nomads, two females, one with porcelain skin and long dark hair, the other with dark coffee colored skin and a long braid along her back, and one male who had long shaggy blond hair hanging in his face. While they were not invited by the Cullens the small group seemed to get along with Edward and Bella, almost as if they knew them, they as well as everyone else stayed away from me, not wanting to get involved with a known and feared ex-Volturi member.

Whether they talked to me or not I was happy to see that our army was together, because I had a feeling that we didn't have much longer till they came, Alice also didn't know too much, which frustrated her greatly.

I knew Aro would not want his plan to be exposed so he must be messing with Alice's visions, but not enough for them to plan a sneak attack. Alice could also tell they were close, which is why shortly after the group of nomads came, we moved from the Cullen's house to a familiar clearing. The same clearing where I watched the Cullens take down an army of newborns. Carlisle had told me all about their life in town, and how he didn't want anything to affect the people who lived there, even if we were to fail, so he chose a location far enough away that none of the innocent humans could get involved. Not to mention they also knew the clearing's obstacles and advantages like the back of their hand, giving us a small home field advantage.

We spent the whole time at the clearing preparing setting up positions and planning out strategies, we made sure all of our vital players like Benjamin and I were in the back, Alec would be joining me at my side once The Volturi arrived. He and Marcus would take any other Volturi member or volunteers that wished to join us as well. I didn't expect many of the members to switch teams so easily, however I remember with the outbreaks of the immortal children and the rage of the southern army wars, Aro had to gain an army of vampires to help, and to back him up, but the people that he gathered wasn't a convincing number, so he began using fear as a motivation. He forced people to join him by telling them that if they didn't help him he would kill them. So I assume he will do the same for this inevitable battle. Meaning if we can maybe convince them enough, they will take a stand and switch to our side.

"Jane," Edward called dragging me out of my deep thoughts. He gestured for me to come over. I ran across the field in a matter of milliseconds. Alice was standing next to him, and she looked dazed and unfocused.

"They're here," she whispered. "The Volturi will arrive in a few minutes, there are many with them, more than we expected."

"That shouldn't be a problem, we have more talent than I could anticipate," I said. "It's amazing to see the great power that Aro has missed, however he will be losing some of his key players soon, we'll be gaining Alec and Marcus, and possibly most of Marcus' followers, you'd be surprised by how many people have been influenced by him."

"Are you sure Marcus will still go with the plan?" Edward asked. "I know it is a little late to be thinking this, but what if he has been playing with us this whole time?"

"I see Marcus and Alec joining our side," Alice said. "The others are kind of blurry though."

"That is because they don't know about Alec's plan yet," I responded.

"Alright," Carlisle said a few feet away from us. "It is time to prepare for the attack. Everyone, get in your positions." Everyone including us moved in to the places where we told to stand.

We had the strong defensive team in the front: Emmett, Kate, Garrett the nomad, Jasper, two nomads named Peter and Charlotte, and Carlisle, but Carlisle was more in the front to as a leader rather than a defender, We had three line behind them which had: Mary, Maria, Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, Alistair, Charles, Makenna (*), Randall, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Renesmee (she was not going to be involved in any possible fighting but Carlisle said that we should hide her as if she were actually something illegal, we should display her so maybe they will see that she really isn't something bad), Tia, Amun, Kebi, Stefan, Vladimir, Kachiri, Senna, and the three unknown nomads seemed spread through the rows, (I had noticed they stayed close to Edward, I wonder if they knew each other) (*2). In the back however, there weren't that many of us, just Benjamin, Zafrina and I. We were more of the long distance attackers, if we saw anything out of the ordinary, anyone trying to sneak attack or possibly attack without any orders, we were told to take them out, I would immobilize them, Zafrina could either blind them or confuse them with her illusions, and Benjamin could throw flaming rocks or what not at them, which I suppose came very much in handy (XD). What Aro wouldn't give for ability like his? I thought smiling, he would be begging on his knees just to have Benjamin consider joining him, which wouldn't happen because from what I saw Benjamin seemed to be a good person.

The rest of the wolves began to fill in behind us, covering up our flanks, it seems that the little bit I have seen of the pack from the last few days seemed to have multiplied in size, some of the ones here now, ready to give up their lives fighting, looked no older than a pup, children, fighting a bloody war. More reason to fight I suppose, I would not let more children die because of the Volturi!

We stood there waiting, knowing they would be here soon, after a few minutes I began hearing their footsteps hit the hard, cold ground in the distance as if they were marching to a specific tempo. Like they were marching to the sound of a nonexistent heartbeat, I remember it being regulation that we marched that way; however there is a difference from doing it and hearing as an enemy. The in synced marching seemed to leave a haunting silence after every step, as if it were the final chimes of a church bell at a funeral, it left a sense of absence and fear, but also told you that it was coming, they were coming, and you seemed to get impatient and nervous with every steps they sounded strong and important. I tried not to let their appearance fool me, yes they may look and sound strong but on the inside there were people who were so corrupted with so much power that they didn't recognize their own weakness, thus making it easy to take them down, we first need to find the kink in their armor, which would be easy once Aro didn't have so much of an army protecting his image. Then I saw through the misty fog, dark figures approaching from a far. This was it, they approached so quickly that to the human eye it would seem like they were floating, however I was faster. I began to realize why exactly those who fell victim to The Volturi stared the way they did, Aro really had created a dramatic entrance for us, our dark robes flowing in the wind, the crimson in their blood colored eyes adding striking color to their dark aura. They all wore plain black and grey colors which surprisingly framed their look of strength, power and beauty, to the normal mind they would seem like angels or gods even; however it seemed that in reality they were the complete opposite.

Within minutes they entered the clearing, I stared amazed by the number of members Aro was able to recruit in a little while, as well as by the number of people he was able to intimidate in to standing with him.

"We are here for justice," Aro said when his army had finished their entrance.

I could already tell that this was going to be the most brutal battle in all of Vampire history.

**Jessie's POV**

I walked the entire way to the place where we would be meeting the other coven all by myself. Aro had to lead the army, Demetri was by his side, Alec was also up in the front with Marcus, and Felix spent his whole time walking in the back with that odd Raven-haired girl, she was really starting to piss me off. I wanted to go walk back there with them and keep her in line, but Aro said I should stay towards the middle of the army that way I could keep any "supporters" from escaping. I hated it, I could just hear that bitch flirting with my man, and when she wasn't doing that I'm sure was kissing up to Aro, she needed to learn her place, and I decided how to teach her it. During the fight, I was going to make a "mistake" and "accidently" attack her. Then she would know who was really in charge here, me!

"We're here," Aro said everyone behind us quieted down as we continued to walk in sync with a rhythm lead by Aro. We all walked in to the field with serious face, I walked in behind the rest of the members looking at my enemies when I saw something that made me feel like I was hallucinating. What the fuck were the Cullens doing here? All of those freaks were standing there with a whole bunch of other vampire, and next to Edward there was… Oh My Fucking God, WAS THAT BELLA? NO, NO BELLA FUCKING SWAN DOES NOT GET TO BE A VAMPIRE! SHE CANT STEAL ANYTHING ELSE FROM ME, I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH MY LIFE, AND SHE CANT JUST COME HERE AND STEAL IT FROM ME! IM SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE WHO DATED THE HOT VAMPIRE, IM THE ONE WHO GETS TO JOIN THE SEXY VAMPIRE IN HIS WORK OF DARKNESS, NOT THIS STUPID BITCH. I WON'T LET HER STEAL MY LIFE AGAIN!

"We are here for justice," Aro announced as we entered the field.

No, I thought to myself, I'm here to fucking kill this bitch for once and for all!

**Alright so, after like a LONG time I finally got this chapter out and we're almost done with the story, YAY! I have been trying to update a bunch of my other stories and because of that I haven't been able to update this one, however I'm going to try to get this one out of the way, so I'm going to finish this one as soon as possible. So probably about two more chapters to go, Yay! So if there is anyone that is still reading this congrads! The end is near!**

**(*) All the names mentioned can be found at the back of Breaking Dawn, I figured maybe since the time of the story changed, Irina would still be alive and maybe the Cullens could still reach some of the people that were mentioned to be on the Volturi's side for example Charles and Makenna. **

**(*2) The random nomads that joined the coven are actual characters from another story I wrote, and I really only put them in the story to add some bulk to the Cullen's side and for entertainment for a friend, they really aren't that important to the storyline, though I suppose I suppose they will help out if a fight breaks out. **

**And once again I'm sorry if Jane's part seemed a little boring but the next few chapters should be really big, so stay tuned.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's POV**

The Volturi's entrance was very majestic and powerful. They marched together, and seemed to end perfectly in synced, as if they had been practicing for weeks. They seemed to show off both confidence and strength just with their stride, if I wasn't so sure about the vampires that surrounded me, helping me, I might actually be afraid. They had an army, that looked bigger than ours, but Alice told me earlier that she saw that shrinking before the fight actually broke out.

"We are here for justice," Aro said entering the field. The rest of the army seemed to stop walking about 50 yards away from our army, but Aro, Caius and Marcus continued walking, meeting us half way. Carlisle fearlessly walked away from our army and met the three men without any kind of protection, I could see that this made a lot of people uncomfortable, but they didn't complain. It didn't surprise me how many genuine friends Carlisle had made over the years.

I felt as Edward took my hand. "Don't be nervous," he whispered. "We will make it through this." His voice was confident. I took a deep breath and tried to take his words to heart. We would make it through this because we had to, for the safety of our family and friends, I would not let the Volturi take anymore from me, it's bad enough they ruined the bliss I had lived in for so long.

I watched Carlisle as he and Aro talked, Marcus and Caius stood by silently, Felix and Demetri flanked the three men, there was a bit of distance between them, but they looked like they were ready to attack at any moment. Carlisle stood there, unprotected, yet he looks strong and fearless.

"Friends," Carlisle said. "We have not come here for a fight."

"Really?" Aro asked. "Then why is it that you arm yourself with an army of protectors, if you really believe this was peaceful then we could have settled this as friends, it seems that you know enough about the crime you've committed to know that you'll need an army to protect you from justice."

"They are not here for protection," Carlisle said."They are friends, who are here to show their support for our cause."

"What cause?" Aro asked. "Housing criminals? You have committed a crime, you are just as guilty as she is." He pointed to Jane. Then his eyes widened when he saw me and Renesmee in my arms. "Oh now I understand, you helped her because you are criminals as well." I heard chattering from behind Aro.

"We are not criminals," Carlisle said calmly. "She is not what you think she is."

"She is an immortal child!"Aro said.

"No she isn't" Edward said speaking up this time. "She looks like one, but she isn't."

Aro raised his black haired eyebrow. "Alright then what is she, if she is not an immortal child?" Aro's voice was ice; it sent chills down my spine, even though it was me that his words were directed at.

"She is a hybrid," Edward said simply as he wrapped his arm my shoulders, he kept his eyes on Aro.

Two of the three men laughed. "A hybrid, Edward, do you take me for a fool? There is no such thing as a hybrid, or a half vampire. I would know, I have lived longer than maybe your entire army's ages put together.

"I can prove it," Edward said. "Look at her closely, Aro. You can see the blood tinting her cheeks, listen you can hear the beat of her heart, she has most abilities of a vampire, but she also has blood and a heart beat just like a human, she can also grow and age just like a human. You may not know of any living cases Aro, but it has been done before, just like there are legends of our kind, there are legends of her kind as well."

"Lies," Caius shouted. "They are tricking us!"

"Bring the child forward," Marcus said. Edward looked at me and nodded as we walked forward towards the three men. Aro instantly step forward towards me making me feel uncomfortable as he was now on our side of the field examining Renesmee.

"A heart beat, warm skin and bright rosy cheek?" Aro said, his eyes sparkling with amazement. "Fascinating, I wonder…" he said as he touched Edward's hand. His eyes went blank, but seemed to widen at the same time, Felix and Demetri stiffened as they saw how freely Aro moved so easily over here. "Oh I see, Bella conceived and delivered, the child, she has both vampire and human DNA…interesting." He turned back to Renesmee. "Hello there Renesmee, my name is Aro; it is a pleasure to meet you." Caius snorted at the fact that Aro was talking to a child.

Renesmee also looked uncomfortable, yet interested at the same time, she hid by hair, but reached her hand out, trying to touch him. I felt my body stiffen as he placed his hand in hers, but Edward squeezed my hand trying to tell me it was better this way.

Aro laughed. "Oh, no little Renesmee, I have no intention of hurting any of your friends or family." Maggie hissed from behind us, calling him out on his lie. Aro looked around awkwardly and then turned back to Carlisle.

"So you do not have an immortal child among you, that only excuses one of you problems, or have you forgotten that Jane betrayed the Volturi?" he said his milky filmed red eyes seemed to have fire burning behind them.

"Jane has expressed that she has not committed a crime," Carlisle said.

"And you believe her?" Aro asked laughing. "Carlisle, old friend, it would do you better than to believe everything that people tell you. It is obvious she is a criminal, who has lied to you to gain your support." He looked past Carlisle at the rest of our army. "She has lied to all of you." No one moved.

"No she has not," Edward said speaking up. "I believe her, I have seen her mind, and I can see the difference in it from when she was with you and now. I know she believes in everything she has told us, and that she is telling the truth, even if she thinks we will doubt her."

"And you believe her? Dear Edward, she is a criminal, she will manipulate anyone just to get what she wants, I thought you as a mind reader would understand that best. Minds are not always as honest as they would seem," Aro said, an arrogant smile on his face. I growled at him. Edward squeezed my hand telling me to calm down. I shifted Renesmee's weight glad she was in my arms, I found her calming.

"While I believed her when she came to us, but, just to be safe, we had some one confirm she was telling the truth." He pointed to Maggie who was beside Siobhan. "Maggie is an old family friend. She has the ability to tell when some is lying. It comes in handy, especially right now." Edward smile a cool confident smile, he had gotten him.

Aro gazed back at Maggie, his eyes began to fill with hate, but he hid it quickly.

"She also told us about your plans, to attack us. You have seen us as a threat for a while, and you planned to exterminate us simply because of our coven's growth, we committed no crime, yet you stand here planning to kill us. This is why we have asked our friends to support us. We see now who the real villains are and we are prepared to fight for our freedom."

Aro's face went blank; I didn't need mind reading to know that he was speechless. Edward had just called him out, on everything he had been planning, fearlessly in front of everyone.

Edward chuckled. "But it doesn't end there does it?" he asked. "Apparently your plans go farther than that. You plan to announce us to the world. To rule over humans as the dominant species! You want to make humans in to nothing more than cattle, for us to feed on and nothing else! You want to bring us to the attention of the entire world, the same thing you claimed to fight so hard against! You want to ruin the balance we have now! You are the criminal, not her!" he said pointing back to Jane. Aro still stood there, looking more like a statue than an actual person; however Caius was the one to finally break silence.

Caius laughed darkly. "So it's all out," he said smiling. "All of you know it now, makes it a lot easier, less hiding involved. Yes we want to rule the world, doesn't everyone? We came pretty damn close without anyone really noticing, but now, now it is all out!"

I could hear as people behind them began to whisper amongst themselves. Some of them were not aware of the Volturi's true motives.

"However that is not the only option for life," Marcus said in his emotionless voice. "I do not agree with my brothers' plans, I, like many of you, wish to keep our being a secret. For many years now I have seen the corruption that has spread through the Volturi, but for fear of my own life I have kept it hidden. Now in front all of you I ask you to stand with me," he turned to the Volturi's army. "Come with me to the Cullens' side, to the side that is right."

"Brother!" Caius and Aro said outraged by the betrayal. They had not seen this coming, nor should they, Marcus was always quite and emotionless, they would have no reason to doubt him. I watched a few of the people who seemed reluctant walk forward, towards Marcus, in that group I saw Alec. Just like it was planned he walked across the field towards his sister. Both of them looked happy, despite the sense of tension that filled the air, they were being reunited. I heard as some of the guard began to rumble, the words traitors and back-stabber seemed to float through the air. I saw as they stiffened and moved towards those who were leaving the group, but Marcus commanded them to stop.

"No, do not attack them; I want Aro to see all the minds he has failed to corrupt, all the pure hearts that still exist." The guard stopped, still confused on whether they should still listen to Marcus or not. Everything seemed to be going fine and peaceful, until a shrill shriek filled the air causing everyone to freeze. I remembered the voice and was quickly able to recognize it, even though it the voice had changed since the last time I heard it. There was only one person who had a voice like hers.

**Jessie's POV**

I screamed in fury at what I was seeing, I didn't care that everyone was leaving, but _him, _after everything he fought for with the Volturi, he was just going to leave his family? He was going to leave me?

Marcus had betrayed us, he and Alec had been playing something all along, but nobody noticed, because both of them really kept to themselves. It didn't surprise me when others left with them, Aro made the mistake of forcing people to help them, those same people who tried to leave, now found this as a time to escape. They went with Marcus, and it seemed predictable, all of the same people that had fear on their face while they walked here went on to Marcus' side, but those who actually committed to staying here, stayed. It didn't surprise me when I saw that Raven girl walk over, at least this way I could kill her without upsetting Aro. She would be the first to die. Everything seemed fine, we still had a bit of an army, and that team had Bella, meaning they had to be pathetic; everything was fine, until he left. I watched as Felix who has been standing behind Marcus, protecting him just stood there, I expected him to step back and stay with us, but he never did, instead he walked over and stood next to Carlisle. He turned to look at me. I shrieked at him.

"You fucking traitor!"

"Jessie," he said begging. "Please, just come over here with me. Remember who you were when I met you, the sweet kind hearted girl who took care of her mother."

I stared back at him with hate. That girl was dead, he killed her.

Jessie," he said begging again. I said nothing but continued to bottle up my rage. "Jessie, Jessie, please," he begged again. "I don't want to fight you, just please, come with me, Jessie." I tried to keep my hate bottled up, but it seemed like I couldn't control my anger, like at any moment I would explode like a bomb.

"Jessie," Felix said once more, finally lighting the fuse.

"My name…IS JESSICA YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled as I let out all my anger. I used my ability full force as I watched as he dropped to his knees and his skin began to smoke. I gave up everything for him! I gave up my life, my career, my virginity, was that not enough? Did he think he could just leave me after everything? I continued to burn him! I was almost to the point of killing him, when I heard the only sound in the world that could get me to stop.

"Jessica! Stop this, this isn't right!" Bella yelled from across the field. I released my gaze on Felix and stopped my ability as I turned to look at her, there was a bit of shock in her eyes, but also what looked like concern, it was probably fake. "I know you Jess, you were one of my best friends, I know that you know this isn't right, just please don't make us hurt you." What the fuck was with everyone thinking they know me? None of these people know me! Only I know me! Yet everyone claimed to know what was best for me, and what I considered right! Screw that, I'm going to show these assholes who I really am, by killing everyone I hated one by one.

I laughed as I used my ability on Bella and watched as she fell to the ground, clutching her poor little screaming baby in her arms, she tried not to scream, but I made sure to uses my ability slow enough that she eventually couldn't take it anymore. I could hear Aro laughing, and after a few seconds I heard someone on Bella's side yell "Attack!" I knew that meant I had to guard Aro, but I wanted to kill her first, I was about to finally show her some mercy and just finish her off, when I felt a strong hand grip my neck. I looked up to see Edward looking vicious. Desperate I look around the field for help, everyone was consumed in fighting. Even though there were other vampires fighting around him, I was able to look across the battle field and see Felix watching me.

"Felix," I said. "Oh, Felix, please, please help me, I can't kill him before he kills me, Felix just please help me." I begged. I felt close to tear, yet none came out of my stone eyes.

He looked back at me, pained.

"Why would I help you?" He asked, his eyes seemed emotionless yet his face looked depressed. "You tried to kill to me." He then looked above me at Edward. "Do what you want to her, she is not the girl I fell in love with."

Edward growled with happiness and he tightened his grip around my neck. I screamed as I knew my fate was coming. I knew my life had been a waste, yet I still regretted nothing. I had fought death to the end.


	25. Chapter 25 The End

**Chapter 25**

**Jessie's POV**

I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to feel death as it claimed me. I fought to remove Edward's hand from grasp, but I couldn't. I had just about given up when I heard the sound that gave me hope, the hungry and angry growls of Demetri. I turned as soon as Edward let go of my neck and saw that Demetri had pounced on to Edward's back and was trying to pull him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"I'm trying to help you! Just go, run!" he ordered.

"No, I'm not going to let you get yourself killed because of me!" I shouted back.

"Listen you are the only friend I've got left, just go, get out of here!" he yelled. "Go! I'll catch up with you later!"

I ran as fast as I could. I need to get out of here. By the look of the field, the Volturi was going to fall, Aro and Caius were surrounded, and through the sea of people battling for their lives, I couldn't tell who was on whose team. I knew that if I just ran and never looked back I would make it. I was almost there, almost to the safety of the woods when I collapsed, feeling a deep burning in my head. I gripped my head and began to scream in pain. The burning, it just hurt so much. I couldn't even feel my entire body, just the pain of the burning. I felt like my brain was beginning to melt.

Then I saw the cause of my pain, the little girl who was the cause of this entire fight, Jane.

"How about a taste of your own medicine?" she asked chucking as she approached me lying there on the floor. Alec was by her side, holding her hand.

"Was this your plan all along?" I asked feeling as if something was crushing my chest. One of the first things I learned about vampires was that they didn't need to breathe, yet I felt my lungs burn as if they were desperate for air. I could barely speak.

"I had planned to get my revenge, at first," she said. "Right now though, I only want justice." She smile the sweet smile of a child, only on her face it looked wicked and twisted. She chuckled, but it wasn't the lovely laughter of a happy child, it was the evil laughter of a demon. I wanted to get up and show her just how powerful I could be since the last time she saw, but I couldn't move, the burning hurt so much.

"Shall we show her mercy, sister?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, brother," she said. "She is our enemy, how do we know that she won't just go back to helping Aro?"

"I…won't" I huffed out.

"Now…how to know if she is telling the truth," Alec asked, the same smile as his sister's playing on his lips. If it weren't for the pain crushing me, I would have killed them already.

"Why, I don't know, brother," she said with a chuckle. "Well I don't see Maggie around here. I guess we can never really be sure."

"Oh well…pity," Alec said smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I'm sorry, don't kill me, please! I surrender, I surrender!"

"She's surrendering? Should we believe her?" Alec asked.

"As much as I don't want to," Jane said. "It is the right thing to do." I felt the burning in my head go away. "However," Jane continued, the burning coming back. "If you chose to betray us, I will not hesitate in killing you."

"Ahhhhhh, alright, alright, I surrender!" I shouted. I gasped for air one the burning was finally gone, even though I didn't actually need oxygen in my lungs.

"We'll be watching," Alec said as he and Jane walked away. They were playing a bit of the sniping role of the field. I saw as they watched to see if anyone on their side was getting attack, and immobilized those attacking, while Alec targeted more groups of the Volturi, blinding them, making it easier for those in the resistance to take them down.

I sat there, away from the battle, and watched as Aro's plan crumbled. He had said it would be easy to beat them, but I could see that the Volturi was going to suffer a brutal defeat.

The Cullens and their army had completely taken down most of the guard. Demetri had completely disappeared, Renata, despite her ability of protection was surrounded and trying to fight off Alice and Jasper Cullen, as well as a bunch of wolves. I watched as an olive-skinned dark-haired female (Kebi*) ripped off Chelsea's head, while another vampire held her down. The wives were also falling, Sulpicia (*2) was dead and Athenodora was fighting for her life. She called to Aro and Caius for help, but they were too busy fighting back to back to defend them from the hoarding groups that surrounded them.

I felt a strong need to help them, especially Aro, he was my master, he was the one who had accepted me in to his family, without later turning his back on everything he had promised, but I knew that if I tried to do anything, if I even thought about doing something, Alec and Jane would kill me. Before, I would have happily given up my life for the Volturi, but after watching how easily the Volturi fell, to a bunch of losers like the Cullens, I valued my new vampire life more. Maybe I could go and see the world like I have always wanted.

For now though, it would seem all I could do was sit tight and wait until the battle was over. It didn't seem like the Volturi had much longer.

**Jane's POV**

I watched as the battle started to heat up and got pretty brutal. Half of the Volturi had already fallen. Demetri, Chelsea and Sulpicia, as well as at least 5 of the unnamed members of the guard were dead. Aro, Caius, Renata, Athenodora, as well as a few other surviving members were surround and looked close to falling. I helped by stopping any that looked they were attacking. It was a bit hard for me and Alec to attack though, the two of the sides had mixed and sometimes it became hard to differentiate the Volturi volunteers who joined our side, and the ones who were still with the Volturi.

I watched as slowly we began to overwhelm them coming in for victory. Siobhan, Liam and Amun ran in attacking Athenodora, while she was too busy attacking Kate to notice. She growled like a crazy animal and attacked anybody she could, but she fell quickly, I think Kate might have used her ability on her. After a few quick moments she was dead, and the group that was attacking her moved on.

I saw as Renata became overwhelmed as the surrounding attackers broke through her shield. Garrett forced her to the ground and Felix and Emmett grabbed her while Stefan ripped her head off. With the loss of all the main members of the guard, the rest of the members were easy pickings. Half of them ran away, while the other half was killed by our army.

Pretty soon it was just our army against Aro and Caius. We completely surrounded them. Alec and I decided to join in.

"You can still surrender?" Marcus offered, stopping those who slowly began to walk towards the two men. "I don't want to do this." His voice told a different story, I could tell he was lying. I heard Maggie chuckle.

Jessica also chuckled. "Like they would ever surrender, they have more pride than that," she said.

"I know," Marcus said a huge smile on his face. Aro growled at him and Caius attempted to spit on Marcus' shoes.

"I'd take that as a no," Stefan said smiling evilly.

"Then I suppose that means we are allowed to kill them," Emmett said also smiling.

We all took one step and the Aro started shouting. Everyone else was silent; the sound of Aro's screams seemed to fill the battlefield.

**Jessie's POV**

"Jessica! Jessica! Help me, I am your master! I have acted as nothing less than a father, help me!" Aro shouted. Everyone was surrounding him and Caius, but I stayed where I was. I watched the scene from where I sat. I even chuckled a little. It was a bit amusing to see the people, which Aro had thought were his loyal peasants, all rise up and take him down. "Jessica please I am begging you!"

Jane turned around to see what I would do. She gave me a sort of look that said 'I dare you to even try to help him'.

"Jessica please, I know I have been hard on you lately, but that's because I know your potential. These people know nothing about what you are capable of, you will never know just how strong you are if you let them kill me! I have been building you because I have believed that you could have been something special! You could have even become a leader of the Volturi!" he said begging me, I saw a few people move out of the way so I could see both Aro and Caius, Emmett, Felix, Garrett, and Jasper were holding them to make sure they didn't escape.

I stared at Aro feeling a little guilty now. He was right, because of him I actually knew how to use my ability, as well as control it. If it weren't for him I wouldn't even know that I had as ability. I had been thinking about how much Felix had done for me, but Aro had a lot more than I gave him credit for. He taught me how to defend myself, utilize my ability, and function as a vampire. I was still a newborn, but thanks to Aro I was able to function as a normal person. I owed him a lot, but at the same time I had a lot to lose. I was free of the Volturi, I had no limits, if I wanted to I could start my own all new "Volturi".

"Don't listen to him Jessica!" Edward said. "You're right, without him you can do so much more, you won't be alone, if you need help, we can help you."

"Please Jess, just ignore him!" Bella said.

As much as I hated listening to Bella, I put away the thoughts of helping Aro, even if I did somehow save him, we would probably both end up getting killed while fight to get out alive.

"Fuck you!" I said looking at Aro, I felt a little guilty but I didn't let it show, I knew he would use that against me.

"You filthy little bitch!" Caius shouted. "We helped you! We gave you everything, and you betrayed your family!"

I was filled with anger by that. How dare he! I gave up everything to be in the Volturi! Now I was in the real world, a world I didn't understand. I couldn't tell the difference between what was real and the lies that Aro force fed me. This was their fault! Everything was their fault; it was their fault Felix broke my heart, and their fault that I was now being held prisoner!

"Kill them," I shouted. "Just kill them!" They struggled to break free of the men that were holding them; they weren't strong enough without their army behind them.

"Happily," a blond vampire said. Her Russian accent seemed to make the words seems fiercer. She ran to Caius and almost purred as she ripped off his head. Other vampires joined in ripping him to shreds. I saw as Jane walked towards Aro. I smiled the story really had come full circle hasn't it. Aro had not wanted me, and after showing off my ability he said I could only stay if Jane was to die. Now he is begging me to help him, and Jane is about to kill him. As if to add insult to injury I used my ability to burn him, not enough to kill him, but to cause him intense pain. He screamed and thrashed, but he couldn't escape it. I could see that Jane smiled her cute little girl's smile as she snapped his neck. Then she bent and lowered her mouth to his throat.

"Long live the king," she said before biting in to his neck. She was not the little girl that she appeared to be as she tore him apart. She showed him no mercy as she ripped his head off small piece by small piece. Others joined in, helping to tear him to small pieces. Everyone was busy, violently ripping apart the two men that were once their leaders. There was only a small group that stood back and watched.

Bella, her baby, Dr. Cullen, Marcus, and I. Bella was watching a small smile on her lips, she turned her child so that the girl did not see any of the violent scene that was happening in front of her. Dr. Cullen was watching, only a few feet away from the savage vampires, his eyes looked sad and his face was serious.

"Good bye friends," Carlisle said sadly.

Marcus, who I thought would be ecstatic, had a somber look. It was odd seeing him show such emotion, usually he was like some sort of emotionless statue, the only time he moved was when he went from one room to another. I wasn't sure but I could have sworn I heard him mumble the name "Didyme" but I couldn't be sure.

I sighed and sat back down. I helped out by burning any scraps that flew out, to nothing but ashes; no way did I want some fluke to happen to make them come back to life. I chuckled to myself. The human me would be pissed, I made a huge life changing decision only a few months ago, and wasted a lot of valuable time, but I had all eternity, in reality I wasted no time at all.

Bella walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You did the right thing Jess," she said. I felt like her words were burning me. Was she stupid or something? Why didn't she get that I hate her? "I know you are probably overwhelmed right now. I mean your entire life is changing." I didn't answer; I just tried to ignore her. "I'm glad you decided to surrender and break away from the Volturi, Jess," she said ignoring my silence. What was she doing, I felt as if she was just rubbing my failure in my face. "I'm so happy that Aro has finally fallen, it's about time." Idiot! What the hell? Are you trying to piss me off? I surrendered, which meant I couldn't kill you! Why are you taunting me with that! I may be glad that I didn't have to put up with the Volturi anymore, but still! Aro was the closest thing to a father that I have ever had. "And I am really sorry about you and Felix." That was it! I wasn't going to put up with her fake pretty girl attitude! I didn't care if I was a prisoner or not! If they killed me I was going to at least take her with me.

"NO, STOP HER!" I heard Edward shout. I tried to react quickly and end her as fast as I could, but before I realized it all of my senses were cut off. I was blinded and deafened, this was Alec's doing! I didn't know where anyone was so I shot my ability randomly; hitting whoever was in the way, only hoping that I hit one of the targets on my long hit list.

I tried and tried scrambling around in my head trying to figure out what to do, everything seemed black. I was doing everything I could, but it all seemed black, I began to freak out, scream and flail my arms, but I couldn't hear my screams, I couldn't feel my arms moving, I couldn't register that I was moving at all. Then as if like a blackout everything went black. It was hard to tell at first, but I noticed that I was beginning to fade away. I was dying. Many people said that when you died you were greeted by a bright light, or perhaps a beautiful scene from your past, but it wasn't like that, words could not describe the beauty in front of me. I dare say that maybe it was all worth it.

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as everyone finished off Jessica, throwing her mangled body in to the fire. I walked over to Siobhan who was also standing a distance away from the fire, watching.

"Who did we lose?" I asked her.

"Well Jessie's rage really hit everyone hard. We lost eight people," she said.

"Who?" I pressed.

"Vladimir, Irina, Charles, Maria, Peter, Alistair, Kachiri and Tia, are all dead. Randall is injured, but we think that after a feeding he should be fine," she said, emotionlessly.

I sighed. "All those people…lost. They had friends and family, and because of a misjudgment on my part, they are…dead," I said.

Siobhan wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You're a good man, Carlisle," she said. "Anyone who has a heart would have believed, I even believed her."

"I just can't help thinking about Benjamin, Charlotte, and Makenna," I said. They have to now live without their soul mate, and it is all because I asked them to help stand with me against the Volturi."

"Carlisle, you can't just keep blaming yourself. You know that it isn't your fault. We all know that the real criminal is Jessica, and she is dead now. The others will learn to adapt, it may be hard at first, but the good thing about having an eternity is that they are open to hundreds of life changes, their mate may be gone, but that doesn't mean they can't meet a new one," she said comforting me.

I sighed again, I knew she was right. "Alright everyone, let's head back to the house. We are done here."

**The End**

**Alright this has been a really cool story to write, and thank all you guys who have read and reviewed an all that, you are the guys that kept me writing, and well I think this was pretty good for my first full length story.**

** Any way, I have Kebi kill Chelsea for a specific reason. Well I was on the Twilight wiki, check out a few things about the Characters, when I found out that Demetri was part of the Egyptian Coven, before he joined the Volturi, which is why in the book Amun and Aro kind of showed an awkward friendship. What officially happened was Chelsea used to her ability (to control bonds and friendships) to kind of force Demetri in to joining and leave the Egyptian Coven. I think the Egyptian Coven would be pissed off by that and feel like they stole him. So I think they would want revenge, especially Amun, but….. I don't really like Amun (I don't know why, I just don't like him), so I had Kebi do, I feel that she would want to please him.**

**2. Just in case you haven't already figured it out, Athenodora and Sulpicia are Aro and Caius' mates.**


End file.
